Three is a crowd
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: kid!RIN / kid!SOUSUKE / kid!KISUMI. Los días en la escuela Sano transcurren con total normalidad para estos 3 amigos, como ha sido desde hace años, hasta que de pronto algo cambia y algunas de las mismas cosas que hacían juntos pasan a tener otro significado en los ojos de uno de ellos...
1. Chapter 1: Boredom be diverted

_Primero pensé en escribir algo tierno de los días de infancia de Rin y Sousuke, antes de que el primero se marchara a Iwatobi y de allí a Australia, pero luego de leer un comentario en uno de los blogs que sigo, se me ocurrió hacer algo más "complejo" :3_

_Kisumi es otro personaje que aparece en las novelas y que, oh, sorpresa!, estudió en la misma escuela junto a Rin y Sousuke XD por eso decidí incluirle también y darle un rol importante en la dinámica del grupo. Su aparición en el anime terminó por convencerme de que fuese de este modo :3 No se sabe mucho de él, así que deja espacio para __muchas__ cosas. Espero que lo disfruten!_

_Los niños tienen entre 10 y 11 años a lo largo de todo el fic._

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

A diferencia de la clase de inglés –donde me divierto y me sé casi todas las respuestas-, la clase de álgebra me resulta muy aburrida. El profesor está explicando nuevamente un ejercicio, llenando la pizarra con "equis", "yes", y otros símbolos que ya comienzan a parecerse mucho unos a otros. Aunque lo repita mil veces igual no me va a salir!...es tan aburrido…..preferiría estar nadando en la piscina….aunque hoy hace algo de viento….. Sin embargo, si quiero seguir nadando, tengo que mantener mis buenas notas…..se lo prometí a mamá.

"…entonces, equis al cuadrado es igual a la raíz cúbica de cinco menos…."

…aburrido….La voz del profesor se pierde en el aire mientras todos los demás alumnos están escribiendo muy concentrados en sus cuadernos…..Es entonces que miro el ejercicio en el mío y me doy cuenta que no tengo nada allí, salvo el dibujo de un tiburón que hice mientras el profesor resolvía el anterior ejercicio. Mmmmm….así no voy a poder resolver lo que nos han dejado como tarea! Pero no es culpa mía que el profesor sea tan aburrido y que por eso no pueda concentrarme!

Otra vez miro en dirección de mis compañeros de clase y esto me hace fruncir el ceño….Mhmp! Parece que nadie más encuentra al profesor aburrido, pues están tomando nota de todo….inclusive Sousuke! Traidor!...aunque supongo que así está bien, pues me podrá pasar sus apuntes luego. Y si no quiere hacerlo, lo jugaremos al jan-ken-poh y de todas formas tendrá que dármelos~ Jaja! Él es muy malo para ese juego, pero mejor para mí.

Hablando de Sousuke….esta vez le ha tocado sentarse delante de mí. Exactamente delante de mí, no a varias carpetas de donde me encuentro, así que lo único que puedo ver de él ahora es su espalda y la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Sin embargo, sé con seguridad que mi amigo está apuntando todo pues además de responsable, él gusta mucho de este curso…., no sé por qué!...no será el mejor alumno, pero no se aburre haciendo los ejercicios como yo….hn!incluso ya debe haber terminado la tarea mientras el profesor explicaba los ejercicios anteriores….Mmm…Esto me hace sentirme fastidiado con él de repente, al igual como me siento cada vez que él está en desacuerdo conmigo sobre lo aburrida que es la clase de álgebra. Se supone que es mi amigo! Debería apoyarme, no?!

"_Si necesitas que te explique, sólo pídemelo….No quiero que después estés llorando por sacar mala nota en ese curso…"_

Cómo si yo fuera a llorar por algo así! (bueno, tal vez un poco)... A veces Sousuke puede ser muy irritante…Sin quererlo, creo que me quedo mirando bastante rato, enfadado, en su dirección, y él se da cuenta a pesar de estar de espaldas. No sé cómo. Voltea un poco para verme sobre el hombro, y sus ojos medio celestes me miran como preguntando "Y ahora qué te pasa?". Yo simplemente volteo la cara para mirar por la ventana, en clara señal de que quiero ignorarle, así que Sousuke se da la vuelta nuevamente.

Mmm…..La verdad no estoy molesto con él, y estoy seguro que Sousuke entiende esto…..simplemente ya tuve suficiente de álgebra por hoy y quiero que sea hora de salida. Miro el reloj que está sobre el pizarrón y para mi horror todavía quedan unos largos 15 minutos de espera. Por qué Kami es tan injusto conmigo?

Cuando aparto la vista del reloj, noto con curiosidad que hay una polilla sobre la chompa de Sousuke. No estaba allí antes, así que debe haber venido volando de alguna parte. La polilla está quieta, justo a la mitad de su espalda, y no parece tener intenciones de moverse de allí pronto. A Sousuke le resultan indiferentes los insectos (aunque gusta de salir a cazar escarabajos conmigo), pero estoy seguro que no apreciará tener una mancha en su chompa de llegar a aplastar la polilla cuando se apoye en el respaldar de su asiento.

Es así que, con mucho cuidado, estiro mi mano para espantar al odioso insecto usando mi lápiz. Si bien consigo que se vaya, también termino hincando a Sousuke con la punta. Como no le he hincado muy fuerte, Sousuke no se queja de dolor, pero sí endereza su espalda y lleva su cuerpo hacia adelante para alejarse de lo que le hinca. Inmediatamente después, voltea la cara para mirarme algo molesto y contrariado a la vez.

"Por qué hiciste eso?" quiero responderle con la verdad, sin embargo ahora que tengo toda su atención, el aburrimiento de hace poco ha desaparecido y sólo quiero que siga fijándose en mí en lugar del tonto álgebra.

"Por qué? Piensas hacer algo al respecto?~~" le respondo, dándole la mejor de mis sonrisas para que vea que no lo hice con maldad. Él sabe bien que esta clase me aburre. Podría dormir un poco, pero el profesor se molestaría conmigo, así que no tengo de otra que permanecer despierto.

Sousuke me lanza una mirada desafiante y divertida, sonriendo un poco, antes de darse la vuelta de nuevo. Espero unos segundos, pero no sucede nada, así que cojo de nuevo mi lápiz para volver a hincar a Sosuke con la punta y- ¡!

Sousuke se da la vuelta en su asiento mientras el profesor está de espaldas a la clase, cogiéndome desprevenido y, de improviso, cuando nadie está mirando en nuestra dirección, me hace cosquillas en los lados. Tan sólo me toca usando una mano, pero él sabe donde hacerlo para que estalle de risa. Sin poderlo evitar, empiezo a reír y cuando atino a taparme la boca (aunque es casi de inmediato), ya todos los ojos están sobre mí….incluidos los del profesor.

"Qué es tan gracioso, Matsuoka?" el profesor mira en mi dirección, con el ceño fruncido, mientras yo trato de desaparecer en mi asiento. Desvío la mirada en dirección de Sousuke por un segundo, pero sólo me topo con su espalda y sé que no voy a recibir ayuda de su parte.

"N-nada profesor…." Respondo muy avergonzado, con las mejillas probablemente muy rojas… Mis compañeros de clase sonríen divertidos, a diferencia de Sousuke quien ni siquiera se digna a verme. El profesor suspira cansado y se coge la frente, como resignado a tener que soportar mi comportamiento, pues no es la primera vez que hago algo que le distrae de su clase.

"Todavía quedan algunos minutos de mi clase. Cree que pueda aguantar las ganas de reírse hasta que toque la campana, Matsuoka? Al menos hágalo por sus compañeros quienes sí desean aprobar este curso…..como su amigo Yamazaki."

Siento como la cara me arde por la vergüenza, sin embargo igual volteo a mirar enfadado en dirección de Sousuke quien, por la manera en que se mueven sus hombros, sé que se está riendo. Esto sólo queda confirmado cuando Sousuke voltea un poco su cara, mostrándome esa sonrisa desafiante suya.

Hn! Los profesores piensan que Sousuke es un santo y casi siempre me miran a mí cuando nos piden explicaciones por alguna bobada que hemos hecho. Incluso mi mamá cree que yo soy quien lleva a Sousuke a hacer disparates, como ella dice! Si le conocieran de verdad no pensarían así! Tal vez la mayoría de cosas que hacemos juntos las empiezo yo, pero él no me sigue por obligación y más bien me anima a ello y participa con mucho entusiasmo. Cuando nos metemos en problemas él es tan culpable como yo, así que no es justo!

Volteo a mirar a otro lado, irritado, para que sepa que no estoy feliz por lo que acaba de hacer, y es entonces que veo a Kisumi –unas 4 carpetas a mi izquierda- sonriendo en mi dirección, y haciendo unos gestos….qué quiere decirme?...uh? Sólo entonces noto que los gestos no están dirigidos a mí sino a Sousuke…hn!

Los 15 minutos pasan muy rápido después de ese incidente y antes de que me dé cuenta, ya ha tocado la campaña. Sin pensarlo dos veces, meto todas mis cosas dentro de mi mochila (o más bien las tiro dentro), me pongo de pie, y salgo caminando rápidamente fuera del salón. No he llegado ni a la mitad del pasillo cuando escucho a Sousuke llamar mi nombre, sin embargo no me detengo y más bien intento dejarle atrás caminando más rápido.

"Oi, Rin!" Sousuke se para a mi costado intentando llamar mi atención, así que miro hacia otra parte. Yo sólo trataba de evitar que la polilla ensuciara su ropa y qué hace él?! Hace que me ría en medio de la clase! Tonto!

"….en serio estás molesto?...Mira que tú empezaste…." La voz de Sousuke cambia y aunque no dice _lo siento_, suena como si lo estuviera haciendo. Mmm….la verdad no me fastidia tanto lo que hizo, sino porque fue en la clase de ese molesto profesor, quien estoy seguro me odia, así que este incidente sólo le dará más razones para odiarme….. Además…..él no sabe que le estaba haciendo un favor ni que no fue mi intención hincarle con el lápiz en primer lugar.

"Si me das tus apuntes de la clase, me olvidaré de todo. Qué tal? Oh! y como no entiendo tu letra, tendrás que explicarme lo que dice allí…..no me sirven tus apuntes si no puedo leerlos…." Si bien Sousuke nunca se negaría a explicarle, no pienso darle el gusto de escucharme pedirle directamente que me ayude. Es mentira eso de que no entiendo su letra, pero si quiere congraciarse conmigo tendrá que hacerlo! Y además…de este modo se aguantará las ganas de hacerme bromas pesadas mientras lo hace.

"De acuerdo…..Eso quiere decir que podemos ir a jugar como teníamos planeado?" pregunta Sousuke emocionado, acercándose más a mí, y respondo, por su puesto, que sí. Es otoño, así que todavía no hace tanto frio por lo que podemos pasar varias horas fuera de casa. Tal vez esté algo frío para nadar, pero no para otras cosas….a menos que vayamos a la piscina local que está techada, sin embargo ya habíamos quedado en ir a-

En eso un peso extra hace que me tambalee un poco. Kisumi nos ha alcanzado colocando su peso sobre Sousuke y yo, apoyando cada uno de sus brazos sobre uno de nosotros. Ha venido corriendo y nos ha cogido desprevenidos, así que esto hace que casi perdamos el equilibrio.

"Y? Ya se amistaron o todavía debo esperar un poco más para que podamos ir a jugar basquetbol? Mis amigos ya deben estar en la cancha esperando por nosotros" Kisumi nos deja ir cuando termina de hablar, pero se hace espacio entre Sousuke y yo para colocarse allí. No hay necesidad de discutir sobre cómo nos dividiremos en equipos, pues siempre Sousuke y yo jugamos en equipos distintos, mientras que Kisumi se turna…..creo que hoy le toca jugar en el equipo de Sousuke.

"Están en la cancha cerca de aquí o-?"

"No, un sitio nuevo. Vamos rápido que yo les llevo!" exclama Kisumi, sin dejarme terminar la pregunta, cogiéndonos de un brazo tanto a Sousuke como a mí, o más bien entrelazando su brazo con el nuestro, para obligarnos de esa modo a seguirle el paso.

Si bien Sousuke y yo pasamos mucho tiempo nadando, eso no quiere decir que no juguemos otros deportes. Este año, Kisumi lleva varias de sus clases con nosotros, así que pasamos mucho tiempo con él. A veces incluso le convencemos de meterse en la piscina con nosotros, cuando no estamos practicando, y otras jugamos, basquetbol o soccer con sus amigos (deportes que ellos practican, casi todos). También son nuestros amigos, pero Sousuke y yo les conocimos a través de Kisumi y la verdad ellos son más cercanos a él.

"Vamos!" exclamo emocionado, mirando a Sousuke, quien también me mira de igual forma. Que ni crea que voy a dejarle ganar!

* * *

><p>"Esta vez me toca estar con Sousuke. Sorry~~" anuncia Kisumi a Taro, sonriendo ampliamente, a la vez que se sujeta con fuerza del brazo izquierdo de Sousuke para traerle hacia él. Taro es quien usualmente cambia de lugar con Kisumi cuando él escoge donde jugará, así que eso no es nada nuevo, sin embargo Taro igual pone una cara tonta cuando esto pasa.<p>

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte…..Podrías soltar mi brazo, Shigino?" refunfuña Sousuke, en ese modo particular suyo que hace reír a Kisumi (no sé por qué). Kisumi le deja ir y pronto ellos dos están conversando sobre el próximo juego.

Sousuke llama a todos por su apellido, excepto a mí, y supongo que es normal pues somos amigos desde los 7 años, sin embargo Kisumi ha sido nuestro amigo desde los 8 años, y todavía sigue llamándole por su apellido. Bueno, tal vez sea culpa de Kisumi que sea así…de hecho, hace bastante tiempo, Sousuke sí se animó a llamarle por su nombre y, bueno,…..eso no resultó como lo esperaba…..

_Flashback_

"_E-estás bien?" pregunto algo preocupado luego de ver a Kisumi caerse de la barra alta en la que se había subido, mientras pasábamos un rato en el parque. Sousuke y yo estábamos conversando, subidos en el sube-y-baja cuando de repente escuchamos un ¡plop!. Corrimos de inmediato donde Kisumi….quien todavía no se levanta del suelo…..para socorrerle._

"_sí…..creo que no me he roto nada….aunque eso ha dolido…." Sousuke y yo nos miramos un segundo, preguntándonos silenciosamente si es que lo mejor sería llamar a un adulto para que revise a Kisumi, pero pronto nuestro amigo extiende sus brazos, pidiéndonos que le ayudemos a ponerse de pie, así que eso hacemos._

"_Mamá se va a molestar conmigo por ensuciar mis ropas…." Comenta de repente Kisumi –aunque no luce muy preocupado- a la vez que se sacude. Como no puede sacudirse bien por detrás, le ayudo, sin embargo igual sus ropas se ven todavía sucias cuando terminamos._

"_Si vas a estar cayéndote, la próxima vez ya no te voy a ayudar a subir hasta allá arriba, Kisumi…." Dice Sousuke, en ese tono serio que a veces suele usar para ocultar que está preocupado. Y así fue…..como Kisumi no podía subir hasta la barra más alta, le pidió ayuda a Sousuke quien le subió a su espalda para que pueda llegar hasta allá arriba….Lo cual me fastidió un poco pues no quiso hacerlo una vez que yo se lo pedí, cuando vinimos a este mismo lugar sólo él y yo (-_-´)_

_De repente Kisumi avanza hacia Sousuke y lo siguiente que veo es cómo Kisumi se inclina sobre mi amigo para depositar un beso en su mejilla. Yo me quedo mudo y quieto de la sorpresa (no sé cómo reaccionar….) y supongo que Sousuke se siente igual pues también se queda quieto….sin embargo, esto no dura mucho._

"_P-por qué hiciste eso?!" pregunta levantando la voz, Sousuke, a la vez que se restriega la mejilla con la manga de su chompa. Oh! ahora recuerdo…..Desde aquella clase de inglés donde la profesora nos enseñó como se decía "bésame" en inglés, Kisumi lo ha usado como excusa para hacer eso mismo con algunas personas, por diversión…..y ésta es la primera vez que Sousuke le ha llamado por su nombre, así que…._

"_Tú me lo pediste" responde sonriendo, Kisumi, muy satisfecho con lo que acaba de hacer._

"_Claro que no!" sin poderlo evitar empiezo a reír. Sousuke se ve tan mortificado que me da risa, haciéndome olvidar todo lo anterior._

"_Vamos, Sousuke…..no pasa nada. Kisumi lo ha hecho prácticamente con casi todo el salón, inclusive conmigo….." tal vez exagero, pues hay gente a la que Kisumi nunca se atrevería a hacerle eso, pero sí lo ha hecho con sus amigos más cercanos, y estoy seguro que lo hace pues le divierte ver la cara que ponen sus *víctimas* jajaja. Sousuke sólo está haciendo todo peor para él portándose así._

"…_.eso no quiere decir que deba gustarme….." comenta en voz baja, Sousuke, casi sólo para mí, alejándose de Kisumi, pero viéndole de reojo, como temiendo que lo vuelva a repetir. Tonto…..Me pregunto si lo que ocurre es que a Sousuke no le gustan los besos en general o que sea Kisumi quien le bese…..mmmm….._

_Fin del flashback_

Todavía ese asunto me causa curiosidad…mmm…..tal vez…. Tal vez pueda hacer que Gou le de un beso en la mejilla a Sousuke, para ver cómo reacciona. Kisumi no lo ha vuelto a intentar eso con él desde entonces (o con otros….al menos no tanto como antes, posiblemente cansado de su juego pues ya estamos acostumbrados), y estoy seguro que Sousuke nunca se enfadaría o reaccionaría mal con Gou por ser una niña y ser menor que nosotros, así que sería una apuesta segura.

"Ei, Rin! Ya vamos a empezar. Listo?" pregunta Sousuke, acercándose a mí, haciendo girar el balón en su dedo, con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, como quien está seguro de ganar.

"Desde luego! El perdedor le tiene que comprar al otro una bebida al final del partido. Qué te parece?" tal vez estemos jugando en grupo, pero al final esto también es un reto entre él y yo, así que de este modo será más divertido. Sousuke luce entusiasmado con mi propuesta –como era de esperarse- colocando el balón bajo uno de sus brazos, para extender el otro en mi dirección, formando un puño.

"Ok!" y sellamos el acuerdo con un choque de puños. A jugar!

* * *

><p>Al final no podemos terminar el juego (por muy poco) pues la mamá de Taro viene por él y se lo lleva pues Taro se había olvidado que tenía cita con el dentista. Como nos falta un jugador no podemos continuar así que decidimos dejarla allí por hoy y nos preparamos para retirarnos de la cancha.<p>

"Estoy sediento! Cómprame una cola como prometiste, Rin." Pide Sousuke, acercándose donde estoy sentado, pero sin sentarse a mi lado. Uh?

"Qué dices? El juego no terminó, así que no hubo ningún ganador o perdedor…." Este tonto! De dónde saca que ahora yo debo comprarle algo? Ese no fue el acuerdo….

"Cómo que no? Mi equipo iba ganando, así que eso nos hace los ganadores…..no tiene nada que ver que el juego haya terminado antes de tiempo…." Tiene mucho que ver! Empezamos a discutir sobre eso, pero como no llegamos a ninguna conclusión, decidimos jugarlo al jan-ken-poh, para ver quien le compra la gaseosa a quien; sin embargo, antes de que podamos hacerlo, Kisumi viene corriendo donde nosotros, saltando sobre Sousuke para luego rodearle con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros…Sousuke le mira fastidiado más no hace esfuerzo alguno por quitárselo de encima.

"Buen juego, no? Lástima que haya tenido que terminar antes de tiempo…. Pero mejor para ti, no Rin? Tu equipo hubiese perdido de todas maneras pues Sousuke y yo somos imparables cuando jugamos juntos~~"

Sousuke escoge ese momento para mirarme complacido consigo mismo, expresando en voz alta cómo el reciente comentario de Kisumi confirma que efectivamente su equipo fue quien ganó el juego….. Si bien escucho lo que dice, no puedo evitar pensar en otra cosa que no sea lo que Kisumi acaba de decir…..Sí, inclusive al jugar basquetbol, Sousuke y yo somos diferentes: él es mejor encestando y bloqueando o interceptando pases, mientras que yo soy mejor dribleando y esquivando a mi oponente, sin embargo…no tengo la más mínima idea de si él y yo haríamos un buen equipo pues nunca hemos jugado juntos…..

"Y por qué yo no debería recibir una cola también, de parte de Rin-chan?"

"Porque tú no estabas cuando hicimos la apuesta"

"Pero si no fuera por mis asombrosas habilidades en el basquetbol, la victoria no hubiese sido nuestra….Serás muy bueno nadando, Sousuke, pero no estás ni cerca de ser tan bueno como yo en basquetbol~ por algo estoy en el equipo del colegio…." Es verdad…Kisumi está en el equipo de basquetbol así que es lógico que sea mejor jugador que nosotros…mmm…..cuando jugamos él y yo en el mismo equipo también lo hacemos muy bien juntos….

"Sí, sí, sí…pero entonces cómo hacemos ahora?...todavía estoy sediento…." Comenta Sousuke, haciéndome notar lo sediento que estoy yo también. Kisumi retira su brazo del hombro de Sousuke para coger su maleta del suelo.

"Podemos ir a mi casa. Mi mamá hizo compras ayer así que hay varias gaseosas en la refrigeradora. Las compró para nosotros, así que no hay problema…." Inmediatamente Sousuke y yo aceptamos el ofrecimiento de Kisumi pues después de calmar nuestra sed, podemos jugar videojuegos lo que queda de la tarde allí. Kisumi tiene varios videojuegos que todavía no hemos jugado, así que será divertido. Propongo esto y ellos dos están de acuerdo.

"Quien llega de último se queda sin participar en la primera ronda!" salgo corriendo apenas termino de decir esto, pues no deseo ser sólo un espectador en la primera ronda. Como sólo hay dos controles, evidentemente uno de nosotros tiene que esperar a que uno de los controles quede libre primero.

Kisumi sale corriendo detrás de mí, al igual que Sousuke, quien me acusa de hacer trampa, pero igual corre para alcanzarme. Todo el aburrimiento de la clase de álgebra ha quedado atrás…..aunque sobre eso…..Sólo espero que quede tiempo para que pueda avanzar mi tarea de álgebra o me meteré en problemas con mamá….

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, todavía no ha pasado mucho, pero pasará en los futuros capítulos XD Es un fic de varias partes que servirá de base para otro que, más adelante, empezaré a escribir y saldrá en paralelo. Ese otro fic ya tendrá a los personajes de la edad actual del anime. Ninguno de los dos guarda relación con los que he escrito antes.<br>_

_El siguiente capítulo no tiene fecha de salida aún, pero empezará a retratar algo de lo que quiero para el otro fic._

_Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3_


	2. Chapter 2: Honesty can be troublesome

_Segundo capítulo del fic :) Espero que les guste. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sousuke's POV<strong>

La profesora está escribiendo unas palabras en la pizarra, en inglés….ese idioma extranjero al que Rin le dedica tantas horas de estudio. _"Los nadadores olímpicos viajan a muchos lugares donde no se habla japonés, es por eso que el inglés es tan importante…."_ Es verdad que yo también busco ser un nadador olímpico, pero aunque sí me preocupa aprender inglés, no lo disfruto tanto como Rin…quien incluso escucha canciones en ese idioma….así que no soy tan bueno como él, sólo lo suficiente para ir bien en el curso.

No es algo que me preocupe claro, pues siempre puedo recurrir a Rin en caso de que no comprenda una palabra o algo así. Justamente él está sentado a 3 carpetas de distancia de mí, delante de Shigino y cerca del escritorio de la profesora, anotando rápidamente lo que está escrito en la pizarra, a la vez que busca en su diccionario el significado de las palabras que no entiende…. Tal vez debería hacer eso mismo, pero como casi todas las palabras son nuevas para mí, no veo la necesidad de hacerlo ahora cuando tengo tiempo en la noche para eso.

Termino de anotar lo de la pizarra y mientras la profesora espera a que el resto acabe, desvío la mirada en dirección de Rin nuevamente. Como está tan concentrado ni siquiera mira a sus lados como hace durante otras clases, así que no se da cuenta que le veo. Al cabo de un rato, Shigino (quien está sentado detrás de él) estira su brazo para tocarle y así llamar su atención. Rin voltea un poco e intercambian algunas palabras….lo más probable es que Shigino le esté preguntando algo sobre lo que está escrito en la pizarra.

Veo el intercambio entre ellos distraídamente, notando como ni siquiera entonces Rin se da cuenta que les miro. Rin sonríe como siempre lo hace, pero esta vez es una de esas sonrisas que demuestra lo orgulloso que se siente de su dominio en este curso….supongo que eso le puede parecer molesto a otros, como al tonto de Ichio Nimura (quien está sentado a dos carpetas detrás de mí), pero a mi no me lo parece. No lo hace para hacer sentir mal o inferior a nadie, así que no tiene nada de malo. Sólo le gusta lucirse, especialmente si hay niñas cerca, y qué?

Tampoco me disgusta –no tanto al menos- lo insistente que puede ser Rin cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza. Cuando tiene un plan siempre encuentra la manera de conseguir lo que quiere, incluso si ello implica estar detrás de otros, buscando convencerles hasta que hagan lo que les pide. Lo hace con tanto entusiasmo, que la mayoría cede al final. Generalmente pasa así cuando jugamos Shigino, Rin y yo, pues Rin tiene buenas ideas de cómo divertirnos, pero en otras ocasiones esto si ha generado discusiones entre Rin y yo pues muchas veces no veo las cosas como él las hace, así que chocamos. Sin embargo…..eso no es tan malo tampoco…..hacemos las paces en poco tiempo….

Esa idea me hace sonreír sin darme cuenta. Sí, en un principio encontré bastante molesto que Rin me insistiera incesantemente que aprendiera a nadar mariposa. _"Yo te enseño. Cuál es el problema?"_ En ese entonces sólo sabía lo básico sobre ese estilo, pues estaba completamente dedicado a ser mejor y más rápido en estilo libre, pero si bien no me oponía a la idea de dominar otro estilo, sí me disgustó tener que hacerlo porque a Rin se le había antojado que así fuese.

"_Tienes hombros flexibles. El entrenador lo dijo! Así que te iría bien nadando mariposa. Claro que no tan bien como a mí, desde luego~"_ fue uno de los argumentos que usó para convencerme y el que tomé más en serio. No sólo por lo que dijo el entrenador, sino también por el reto que Rin me dio al final. Gracias a su insistencia y a la idea de superarle en aquello que planeaba enseñarme, ahora generalmente salgo victorioso en las carreras que hacemos nadando mariposa…..y ganarle siempre es divertido pues compensa lo ridículamente desafortunado que soy cada vez que apostamos algo al jan-ken-poh.

Uh?...Shigino….Si bien Rin no nota que he estado mirando en su dirección, Shigino sí, y me hace señas desde su asiento….Ya le he dicho que no entiendo nada cuando hace eso, pero él insiste…_"Cómo no pudiste adivinarlo, si estaba fácil?…."_ Al parecer su idea de diversión es ver lo frustrado que me pone cada vez que no acierto aquello que ha intentado comunicarme usando señas. No sé si Rin se ha dado cuenta de este *juego* entre Shigino y yo, pero si lo ha hecho nunca lo ha mencionado y además….Shigino únicamente me pide la respuesta cuando nos quedamos solos, nunca en frente de Rin, así que por eso mismo tampoco se lo he mencionado a Rin…parece que se ha vuelto algo solamente entre Shigino y yo…..

Ahora al dilema….mmmm…..esa señal la conozco!…..animal? quiere que acierte de qué animal se trata? Mmm…..ha puesto sus manos en la cabeza, así que este animal tiene orejas arriba en su cabeza….eso no me dice mucho -_- está moviendo sus puños dando golpecitos al frente? Esto se pone más raro con cada segundo- y eso qué quiere decir?! Me rindo!….Muevo la cabeza negativamente para darle a entender que no entiendo nada y Shigino sonríe a medias, insatisfecho –decepcionado- triste por un instante, antes de sonreír como normalmente lo hace, haciendo gestos de "me dices después" (me frustra que sí puedo entender eso y no lo otro) antes de volver a su cuaderno….

Si bien Shigino no llora fácilmente como Rin (de hecho, sólo le he visto llorar un par de veces, y nunca del modo que lo hace Rin), igual no me gusta verle triste, por cualquier motivo. Shigino es muy sociable y alegre, y jamás se mete en líos con otros niños, y aunque demuestra libremente lo feliz que le hacen varias cosas -como el basquetbol- no pasa lo mismo con su tristeza…..la demuestra, pero a la vez no, como que la esconde (¿?)….. Creo que eso no tiene sentido -_- Ese es otro rasgo de Shigino que me confunde y frustra….como el hecho de que insista en hacer cosas que le pido expresamente que no haga, como colgarse de mí. En cambio con Rin no tengo ese problema pues siempre demuestra como se siente ya sea con palabras o sin ellas.

Sin embargo, Shigino no es una mala persona, pero por sobre todo es mi amigo, y al igual que no me gusta ver a Rin llorar, tampoco me agrada ver a Shigino triste, por el motivo que sea, pues no es algo que vaya con él. Es por eso que ya antes le he pedido que abandone este juego suyo pues jamás voy a acertar lo que me pide, pero él se negó a hacerlo. "_Quién sabe. Tal vez un día aciertes y entonces recibirás tu recompensa~"_ No le he preguntado de qué se trata tal recompensa pues no es por eso que quiero acertar aunque sea una vez…..Tal vez cuando lo haga Shigino de por terminado el juego y así mi frustración como su decepción desaparecerán por fin.

"Muy bien niños, ahora repitan después de mi: _umbrella….._"

Todos repetimos en coro lo que dice la profesora, pero dentro de todas las voces, la de Rin es la más alta, definitivamente queriendo llamar la atención de la profesora sobre su pronunciación….esto me hace sonreír. Presumido. Rin no sería Rin si no hiciera cosas como ésa. Escucho a alguien bufar bajito detrás de mí, y sé sin lugar a dudas que se trata de Nimura. El chico de cabellos oscuros no se preocupa en disimular que tiene un problema con Rin (aunque no se mete con él), así como yo no busco ocultar lo mucho que me desagrada esta actitud suya.

Para que sepa que le he escuchado, volteo hacia atrás y le observo fijamente hasta que cruzamos miradas, buscando transmitir en la mía que será mejor que se guarde sus impresiones para sí. Rin no sabe acerca de la molestia que Nimura siente hacia él y quiero que siga siendo de ese modo. Si se entera podría ponerse a llorar o, aún peor, confrontar a Nimura para después llorar cuando éste le diga algo ofensivo. Allí tendría que intervenir y se armaría todo un lío…..así que es mejor para todos que Rin no sepa nada.

Nimura no tarda mucho en desviar la mirada (cobarde) y no hace más ruidos molestos después de eso…bien. No soy de buscar conflictos ni de recurrir a la violencia, pero definitivamente no voy a quedarme sin hacer nada si Nimura quiere meterse en líos ya sea con Rin o conmigo. Estoy seguro que con eso bastará. Al menos Nimura no es como ese niño del otro salón que empujó a Shigino en el pasillo sólo porque una niña –probablemente su amiga o algo así- prefería la compañía de Shigino a la suya. Qué tonto!

Cinco minutos para que toque la campana…..al menos la parte de la clase en que repetimos palabras en inglés ya se terminó. Rin y Shigino están conversando….por los gestos que hace Rin debe ser acerca de la película que vimos el otro día, esa de robots. La película no estuvo aburrida, pero no era la clase de película que esperaba cuando Rin mencionó robots. Yo tenía la idea de que sería algo más como Transformers, con bastante acción, pero "_Wall-E_" no se aprece en nada a Transformers. Si bien me gustó, espero que no sea eso lo que vayamos a hablar durante todo el refrigerio….. uh?! qué cos-(!)

"Sousuke! Apúrate! O ya te olvidaste que hoy almorzamos en el techo? Quien llegue último debe invitarles su comida a los otros!" dicho esto, Rin sale corriendo por la puerta, mientras que Shigino se queda parado allí un rato mirándome, antes de agitar su mano como diciendo adiós, y salir corriendo tras Rin a continuación.

"Rin, eso es trampa!" grito apenas consigo llegar a la puerta, donde veo a mis amigos alejarse hacia el final del pasillo. El que haya salido corriendo antes que no es nuevo….iniciando una carrera sin siquiera avisar primero que va a haber una para tener ventaja….sin embargo no es justo porque: 1) él y Shigino estaban sentados cerca de la puerta mientras que yo estaba del otro lado del salón, y 2) yo estaba distraído, tanto así que no me di cuenta que había sonado la campana hasta que Rin me lanzó una bola de papel a la cabeza para llamar mi atención.

Qué se le va a hacer…al menos mamá me manda bastante comida (dice que la necesito pues estoy creciendo), así que aunque comparta, no voy a pasar hambre….

* * *

><p>"Cómo pudiste decir que su dibujo era mejor que el mío!...grrr….por lo menos era igual de bueno que el de Kisumi!..." Refunfuña por enésima vez Rin, luego de que <span>honestamente<span>, durante el refrigerio, prefiriera el dibujo de un tiburón que había hecho Shigino por encima del de Rin.

"….todavía sigues con eso?…." pregunto cansadamente, tan sólo consiguiendo sacar otro gruñido molesto de parte de Rin. Por qué hace tanto lio por algo como esto? Yo tampoco soy bueno dibujando (de hecho soy muy malo en ello, aunque no lo diga en voz alta), y no me enfadaría si Rin dijera que mis dibujos son peores que los de Shigino. Nuestro amigo saca mejores notas en la clase de dibujo, así que es lógico que sus dibujos sean mejores.

"Tú me preguntaste cuál de los dos se parecía más a un tiburón y bueno….el de Shigino era más realista que el tuyo….Tu dibujo no era malo, pero parecía más la caricatura de un tiburón, eso es todo….No tienes que molestarte por eso…." Aunque digo esto para conseguir calmar a Rin, no lo consigo pues él voltea la cara para otro lado, fastidiado.

"Como sea! No me importa!" De haber sabido que Rin era tan sensible sobre sus cualidades artísticas no hubiese dicho nada en primer lugar. Por qué me pide que responda honestamente si se va a molestar?...De hecho, no fui muy franco del todo pues si bien su dibujo se parecía a un tiburón, si no me decía qué animal era tal vez no lo hubiera adivinado…..Sus dibujos son mejores que los míos, pero aún así-….en fin….. Rin debería prestar atención en Matemáticas en lugar de estar dibujado cosas como ésa en su cuaderno…..

"Rin, si no nos apuramos, nos perderemos el partido y le prometiste a Shigino que estaríamos allí para apoyarle…." Apenas digo esto –como lo esperaba-, el humor de Rin cambia, y pronto estamos corriendo en dirección de la cancha de basquetbol del colegio. Shigino le hizo prometer a Rin que vendríamos directamente después de nuestras prácticas de natación, y Rin le dio su palabra…..por eso esta vez no nos hemos quedado a dar unas vueltas más en la piscina como en otras ocasiones. A su vez, Rin me hizo prometerle que mañana nos quedaríamos más tiempo en la piscina y competiríamos entre ambos, para compensar lo de hoy.

Corremos el resto del camino y llegamos tan sólo a un par de minutos de que se ha iniciado el partido. Hoy ha venido el equipo de una escuela vecina a enfrentarse al equipo de nuestra escuela, como práctica antes de los torneos oficiales sin embargo, de todas maneras, van a jugar en serio. No serviría de nada si es de otra manera. Escaneamos la cancha con la vista y, afortunadamente, Shigino todavía está en la banca esperando su turno para jugar, así que estamos bien.

Rin le pasa la voz para que note que estamos aquí, y Shigino voltea a ver en nuestra dirección, agitando sus brazos. Su entrenador le dice algo (supongo que le llama la atención por ello) y él se da la vuelta. Tal vez ya no falta mucho tiempo para que entre a jugar, pero aún si no es así, lo mejor es que permanezca atento a lo que ocurre en la cancha.

"No comprendo por qué el entrenador no pone a Kisumi desde el inicio del partido…Él es mejor encestando que los que están jugando ahora, así que lo más lógico no sería que le pongan primero para que ganen más puntos más rápido" se queja Rin, apoyándose en la baranda, visiblemente contrariado. Han pasado varios minutos del primer cuarto y todavía Shigino sigue sentado en la banca. Los equipos están empatados.

"No es la primera vez que se enfrentan con ellos y, además, es un partido de práctica. Están poniendo en práctica las jugadas en las que han estado trabajando últimamente, aquellas de las que nos habló Shigino, recuerdas? Tal vez pongan a Shigino cuando el otro equipo empiece a meter más presión, para cambiar el ritmo del juego. Él es ágil, y creo que dijo algo sobre unas combinaciones que estuvo practicando con esos dos chicos que están al frente…."

"Sí, sí, sí….sin embargo el equipo ganador es el que mete más puntos, cierto? Entonces lo mejor es ir adelante con todo, avanzar y lanzar la pelota las veces que sea necesario hasta encestar. Es la única manera de ganar~~"

"No puedes hacer eso si te están marcando mucho, Rin. Por eso lo mejor es hacer pases hasta que uno quede libre para hacer un buen tiro, preferiblemente cerca del aro y—"

"Para qué vas a hacer pases? Eso es perder tiempo! Si tienes la pelota lo mejor es tirarla al aro."

"Sí, claro. Como eso te resulta cada vez que jugamos, no?~…..por pensar así es que consigo arrebatarte la pelota, Rin~"

Rin voltea la cara algo fastidiado porque sabe que tengo razón, alegando que no siempre es así. Es verdad, no siempre puedo quitársela, pero al menos muchas veces consigo que falle el tiro bloqueándole pues sé que Rin va a lanza en lugar de pasársela a alguien. Cuando la situación es a la inversa, yo también hago lo mismo, sin embargo salgo victorioso en más ocasiones pues Rin no es muy bueno para quitar el balón ni bloquear, y generalmente Shigino es quien me pasa la pelota, y siempre lo hace cuando hay menos posibilidades de que alguien me la quite. La parte estratégica del juego me gusta.

"Mira, Kisumi está entrando a jugar! Ya era hora!" es entonces que Rin empieza a gritar el nombre de Shigino, apenas ve como nuestro amigo tiene la pelota en sus manos. Ahora el marcador está en contra de su equipo, pero pronto Shigino mete un punto y la distancia se acorta.

Cuando jugamos los 3 y Shigino esté en el equipo de Rin, intenta ajustar su juego al de él, pero aunque le crea varias posibilidades para encestar, Rin siempre intenta meter de frente en lugar de buscar espacios, y así consigue perder el balón con mucha frecuencia. Yo suelo mencionárselo para molestarle un poco, en cambio Shigino trata de ayudarle a mejorar su juego…..sin mucho éxito. Cuando Rin cree que tiene posibilidad de encestar, tira el balón sin pensar en nada más, perdiéndolo la mayoría de veces.

"_Si fuera más alto no tendría estos problemas, así que lo único que tengo que hacer es crecer hasta ser mucho más alto que todos."_

Cómo si eso fuese tan simple…..a veces Rin tiene cada ocurrencia. No sé si todavía sigue tomando leche en grandes cantidades para ser más alto, pero al menos ya no salta por las escaleras luego de que la profesora le amonestara por hacer algo tan peligroso. No sé si esas cosas funcionan o no, pero al menos en el caso de Rin, él todavía sigue siendo más bajo que Shigino y yo por unos centímetros.

"Ya falta poco para que se termine el partido…..Crees que puedan ganar?"

La voz de Rin se oye apagada, como si ésta también fuese su derrota….. Todo indica que van a perder, a pesar de haber hecho casi todo correctamente, especialmente Shigino…..Por eso es que no me gustan los juegos en equipo….No importa lo bien que lo hagas o el esfuerzo que le pongas, igual tienes que pagar por los errores del resto y eso no me agrada…..

"No han podido bloquear la combinación de esos dos jugadores, y ya están cansados…no hay mucho que puedan hacer en el tiempo que queda…" Van a perder….Shigino va a perder, a pesar de haber jugado mejor que otras veces. Sus compañeros de equipo ya no tienen intención de buscar la manera de pasar el balón adelante, donde está Shigino presto para encestar, y aunque él intenta encontrar una manera de recuperar el balón por su cuenta, no va a poder conseguirlo sin la ayuda de alguien más…Al menos Shigino no es como Rin y sé que no se va a poner a llorar cuando pierdan el partido…..

Toca el silbatazo final y se termina todo. La diferencia en el marcador no es muy amplia, pero eso no interesa. Una derrota es una derrota. Shigino no parece muy afectado con el resultado –sonríe mientras los equipos dan las gracias por el partido-, muy a su estilo, posiblemente satisfecho con lo que hizo…..Definitivamente gracias a que consiguió bloquear efectivamente a uno de los mejores encestadores del otro equipo es que el marcador está como está.

"Es una pena que perdieran, pero lo hiciste muy bien, Kisumi!" exclama Rin cuando Kisumi se acerca a nosotros luego de que su entrenador les da permiso para retirarse.

"Fue divertido. La próxima vez nos irá mejor. Sólo tenemos que practicar más." Comenta en tono alegre Shigino, visiblemente entusiasmado con la idea de jugar otro partido. Si bien él piensa de ese modo, en la cara de algunos de sus compañeros de equipo no veo lo mismo, y eso no me gusta.

"O tal vez deberías buscar remplazo para algunos jugadores de tu equipo, especialmente para aquellos dos con los que usualmente haces combinaciones. Se rinden fácilmente y con eso sólo consiguen perjudicarte." Es una apreciación sincera, y no me importa si los referidos me escuchan. Si no piensan jugar el partido hasta el final, con ganas, entonces lo mejor sería que no jueguen en absoluto.

"…eso es bastante duro de parte, Sousuke…." Comenta Shigino, sonriendo nerviosamente cuando ve a uno de sus compañeros de equipo pasar cerca de nosotros.

"Es la verdad…" le ratifico, seriamente, pues en verdad lo creo así. Rin no dice nada mientras hace rebotar, distraídamente, una pelota de basquet que había rodado cerca de nosotros. Supongo que si no tiene que ver con natación, no es de prestar mucha atención a estas cosas.

"Si piensas así, entonces ustedes dos podrían unirse al equipo~ Sería más divertido si jugáramos juntos para el mismo equipo, no?~~" oh! Hace tiempo que Shigino no nos hace esa propuesta pues hace mucho que la declinamos. Para Rin y para mí sólo existe la natación, y si bien nos gusta jugar basquetbol con Shigino, es más por nuestro espíritu competitivo (generalmente es uno contra uno cuando jugamos Rin y yo) que por el deporte en sí…..La parte del juego en equipo es la que más me incomodaría si jugásemos competitivamente como lo hace Shigino. Si es sólo pro diversión, no me importa tanto.

Rin deja de rebotar el la pelota y, muy incómodamente responde que no pues la natación ocupa todo nuestro tiempo. Afortunadamente yo no tengo que decir nada al respecto pues con la respuesta de Rin y la cara que debo estar poniendo, Shigino deja pasar el asunto aduciendo que ya sabía eso y que no hablaba en serio. Mmmm….. No sé si miente o no….Shigino fue muy insistente al respecto cuando recién nos conocimos, y sé que todavía intenta reclutar más gente para su equipo de cuando en cuando…..Es admirable como no se decepciona cuando recibe negativa tras negativa, pero de todas maneras no me agrada la idea de que tenga que pasar por eso seguido, por eso el que nos haya pedido esto de nuevo, broma o no, me incomoda.

Al menos hace tiempo que dejó de hacer otra cosa que me incomodaba bastante: los besos en la mejilla. Dice que es una forma de saludo en otros países, pero aún si eso es cierto, aquí no es común…..al menos no como saludo y menos entre hombres. Rin no parecía tener problemas con ello, y Shigino sólo lo hacía cuando alguien le llamaba por su nombre…..razón por la cual hasta ahora no lo he vuelto a hacer desde aquella única vez. Eso fue cuando teníamos 9 años y duró unos meses….No sé por qué dejó de hacerlo, pero lo único importante es que se detuvo.

Shigino va a los vestidores a cambiarse mientras Rin y yo entramos a la cancha a jugar un rato con la pelota que encontró Rin. Competimos para ver quien encesta más pelotas en 10 intentos. Cuando Rin va por su sétimo intento (habiendo metido sólo 4 hasta ahora), escuchamos unos gritos a lo lejos. Rin y yo nos miramos unos segundos antes de salir corriendo en dirección de los vestidores que es de donde viene la bulla. Al llegar allí encontramos a Shigino siendo sujetado de la camisa por un chico del equipo con el que acaban de jugar, quien parece muy disgustado con él. Los demás no se acercan mientras Shigino es atacado verbalmente por este niño quien se molesta más cuando Shigino no hace nada para defenderse.

"Te crees mejor que yo?! Es eso?! Te divierte ponerme en ridículo?!" creo que se trata del jugador al que Shigino estuvo marcando durante casi todo el partido, aquel a quien consiguió anular interceptando sus pases y tiros al arco. Seguro está enfadado por eso…..idiota….

"No…yo creo que eres excelente~…sólo aproveché algunos descuidos tuyos, eso es todo…..aunque sí necesitas mejorar tu dribleo…." responde inocentemente Shigino. Esto hace enojar más al otro niño, quien zarandea un poco a Shigino, levantando su puño como si fuese a golpearle.

"Oye! Suelta a Kisumi!" grita Rin, al mismo tiempo que yo avanzo hacia ambos y, de un empujón, alejo a ese niño idiota de Shigino. No sé cómo habrá empezado este lío, pero definitivamente Shigino no fue quien lo empezó y estoy seguro que no hizo nada para provocar a este tonto…..conscientemente al menos. A veces dice cosas que no son bien tomadas por otros, pero nunca con mala intención. De todas maneras ni Rin ni yo vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras nuestro amigo es atacado.

"Esto no les concierne!" grita el otro, mirando molesto en mi dirección, dando un paso hacia adelante. Le cierro el camino y él se detiene.

"Claro que sí! Kisumi es nuestro amigo!" contrataca Rin, parándose detrás de mí.

"Aléjate!" esta vez soy yo quien da un paso al frente, haciendo retroceder al otro. Si piensa que me intimida con sus gritos está equivocado. Ni Rin ni yo somos como el resto de los presentes que sólo se quedan allí, mirando, sin hacer nada. Si se mete con Shigino, entonces también se mete con nosotros.

Al poco rato llega el entrenador del otro equipo para llevarse a los suyos y todo termina allí. Supongo que nos meteremos en líos si alguien le dice algo de esto al profesor, pero dudo mucho que alguien lo haga. Pronto los compañeros de equipo de Shigino se van retirando también, así que nosotros hacemos lo mismo, aunque me enfada que ellos no hayan hecho nada por ayudar a Shigino.

"Qué pensabas hacer si no interveníamos, Shigino? Tú puedes defenderte solo, por qué no lo hiciste?" le digo dándole un golpe suave con mis dedos en la frente. Él se lleva la mano allí, más no parece que le haya dolido mucho. Shigino no es enclenque y al menos pudo haberle gritado al otro para que se aparte.

"Uh? Acaso no estaba haciendo algo? Kyochi sólo necesitaba sacar de su pecho lo que le había tenido molesto todo el partido. Yo le estaba dejando hacer eso mismo para que se calme, tratando de conversar con él…..No creo que en verdad fuera a pegarme…..Cuando ustedes dos pelean, se gritan el uno al otro y después se calman y se amistan, no?" Shigino…..la manera en que sonríe y el tono alegre de su voz me dicen que en verdad cree que no estaba en peligro. Ese chico estaba molesto con Shigino por una razón estúpida. Sí existía una gran probabilidad de que le atacara…Al menos podría haberse mostrado molesto por eso! Sin embargo parece que ni siquiera ser injustamente acusado de algo es capaz de hacer enojar a Shigino como para haga algo al respecto…..

"Eso es diferente! Sousuke y yo somos amigos, en cambio tú y él, no lo son. Podría haberte golpeado, Kisumi!" responde alterado Rin, y estoy de acuerdo. No puede compararnos con ellos dos! Yo nunca golpearía a Rin, por más enojado que esté con él.

"No lo creo….Tú también, cuando te molestas con Sousuke, muchas veces le tienes cogido del mismo modo, como si fueras a pegarle, pero nunca lo haces, Rin-chan~"

"Eso es verdad…" afirmo inmediatamente, sin pensarlo siquiera pues es bastante común que Rin, cuando se enfada conmigo por algo, me coja de la ropa como ese niño tenía sujeto a Kisumi. Yo le dejo hacerlo pues sé que él lo hace impulsivamente (se deja llevar por sus emociones), para demostrar que va en serio, y no lo hace con intención de golpearme….Si otra persona hiciese eso conmigo, sería distinto.

"E-eso es d-diferente! Y tú de qué lado estás, Sousuke?!" exclama ofendido Rin, con las mejillas algo rojas, frunciendo el ceño en mi dirección, acusadoramente.

"Pero es cierto, Rin-chan." Respondo, sonriendo, sabiendo bien que Rin se va a enfadar más, pero por sobre todo se va a sentir muy abochornado de que le llame de ese modo…..algunos niños que pasan cerca nos miran con curiosidad.

Efectivamente, Rin comienza a exigirnos, casi a gritos, que no le llamemos así pues suena a nombre de niña. Lo quiera o no, su nombre es de niña, así que no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Le fastidiamos un rato más, pero nos detenemos cuando notamos que la voz de Rin cambia como si fuese a llorar. Kisumi propone ir a la tienda por algo de tomar, y le ofrezco a Rin comprarle lo que quiera….siempre y cuando no cueste más de algunos yenes, pues es todo lo que traigo conmigo.

Esto hace que Rin se calme y pronto vamos dejando a tras todo el incidente en los vestidores también. A los pocos minutos, todo está bien nuevamente. Ahora, si convenzo a Rin que me ayude con la tarea de inglés, sería genial…..aunque estoy seguro que me va a costar más que una gaseosa luego de haberle llamado Rin-chan hace poco…..

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y palabras de apoyo :D todavía estoy poniéndome al día en varias cosas y entrando de nuevo en ritmo para escribir mis fics. Por el momento les dejo con este capítulo. A partir del siguiente empezará a salir semanalmente como siempre hago ;)<em>

_Kisumi's pov en el siguiente capítulo, así como una breve descripción de lo que veo en él. _

_Hasta pronto!_


	3. Chapter 3: Third wheel affliction

_Otro capítulo más para cubrir los preliminares de- bueno, lo que sigue es sorpresa n_n Este fic es el primero de una serie de 3, es lo único que puedo adelantar.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kisumi's POV<strong>

"Pásamela! Pásamela!"

"Quítale el balón!"

Mis compañeros y yo corremos de un lado a otro del campo bajo la atenta mirada del profesor. El partido es intenso a pesar de que sólo se trata de la clase de educación física, pero siempre es así cuando Sousuke y Rin están jugando. En esta ocasión me ha tocado estar en el mismo equipo con Rin. Él es delantero, así que es quien más grita para que pasen el balón adelante, donde está él, ocupado únicamente en el ataque. Sousuke está jugando como portero del equipo contrario, ordenando, a su modo, la defensa…..siguiendo con la vista los movimientos de Rin.

Si bien es divertido jugar futbol con ellos dos, no soy muy bueno en este deporte. Se podría decir que no soy bueno usando mis pies. Para correr y saltar, sí; pero para dar pases y avanzar con el balón…..no tanto. Avanzo algo lento cuando tengo la pelota, y son más las veces que me quitan el balón que las que lo retengo. Sin embargo, Rin nunca deja de pedirme que le pase el balón, así que siempre hago mi mejor esfuerzo para cumplir.

Alguien lanza el balón en mi dirección, pero hay otro niño cerca –Takeo-, alguien del equipo contrario que también quiere la pelota. Como viene alta, salto para cabecearla y, como otras veces, consigo hacerlo por ser algo más alto que Takeo y porque saltar es una de las cosas que más hago cuando juego basquetbol. Claro que, lo que si me resulta extraño, es tener que usar la cabeza para llegar al balón en lugar de mis manos…ouch! Eso duele cada vez, no importa cuántas veces lo haga….

"Kisumi! Aquí!" grita Rin desde lejos. La frente me duele un poco, pero no hay tiempo para eso ahora. Como he conseguido ganar la pelota, apenas escucho la voz de Rin, lo siguiente que hago es patearla en su dirección. El tiro me sale mejor de lo que esperaba y Rin no tiene problema para cogerla. Rin avanza con facilidad con el balón en sus pies, pasando a un par de jugadores que quieren interceptarle…cómo me gustaría poder hacer eso mismo.

Sin embargo, al ver a la defensa aproximarse a él, Rin no espera hasta estar más cerca del arco ni hace algún pase para esquivar a los defensas, sino que dispara al arco con todas sus fuerzas desde donde está. Como era de esperarse, Sousuke está allí para detenerle y, lanzándose al lado correcto, consigue atrapar el balón con ambas manos sin problemas.

"Bien Yamazaki!"

Grita uno de los compañeros de equipo de Sousuke. Él sonríe satisfecho, pero sin mirar a quien le habla…no, sus ojos azulinos están fijos en Rin, quien le mira fastidiado cuando Sousuke patea el balón lejos, para empezar el contrataque. Nuestro capitán nos pide que retrocedamos, así que no estoy lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que mis amigos se dicen el uno al otro. Intercambian algunas palabras, y luego Rin se pone de pie y sale corriendo con el resto de nosotros.

Siempre es así, supongo…..a pesar de jugar en equipos, al final siempre se trata de ellos dos. Aunque estoy acostumbrado a esto, no puedo evitar sentirme excluido algunas veces, como si sobrara dentro de ese mundo que han creado Rin y Sousuke alrededor suyo. Claro que después me digo que es tonto pensar así pues somos amigos y, cada vez que podemos, salimos a divertirnos juntos. Verdaderamente nunca me dejan de lado, pero de alguna manera lo siento así a veces.

Rin y yo la pasamos bien cuando estamos sin Sousuke, así como Sousuke y yo nos divertimos juntos las veces que Rin no está con nosotros, pero a pesar de lo que haga, inclusive en esas ocasiones, se siente la ausencia del que no está presente, como un vacío que mi presencia no consigue llenar. Cuando no está Sousuke, Rin no para de hablar sobre las cosas que haría Sousuke de estar con nosotros y viceversa, o también, cuando pelean, generalmente Sousuke viene a mí para contarme sobre su pelea con Rin. Por supuesto que no me incomoda estar para ellos en esos momentos, aunque sea sólo para escuchar lo que tienen que decir, sin embargo….a veces me pregunto si sienten del mismo modo mi ausencia cuando no puedo salir a jugar con ellos.

"Oi, Kisumi! Ya sonó el silbato! Ven aquí!"

Grita Rin desde el otro lado de la cancha, levantando su mano, y salgo corriendo para allá. Sousuke está parado a su lado, y apenas llego me alcanza un vaso con agua, el cual guardó para mí mientras yo estaba *soñando* en medio de la cancha. Le sonrío en respuesta y tomo un sorbo del vaso de agua mientras Rin me alcanza una toalla…..Tal vez sólo son tonterías mías, eso de sentirme excluido. Definitivamente somos mejores amigos los 3, y aunque mi relación con ellos sea distinta a la que hay entre Rin y Sousuke, definitivamente soy parte del grupo.

Lo que ocurre es que entre Rin y Sousuke hay una conexión especial. De eso pude darme cuenta desde el primer momento que les vi interactuar, y seguramente se debe a que son amigos desde casi el inicio de primaria. Además, ambos practican el mismo deporte y sienten la misma dedicación por el mismo, sin embargo creo que lo que más les une es esa rivalidad única que hay entre ellos dos, producto de su deseo de competencia, de ser los mejores….y es allí que yo más me diferencio de ellos dos, y es por lo que tal vez me siento desligado de ellos a veces: yo no me siento así respecto al básquetbol.

Sí, amo el básquetbol, no por la competencia sino por lo que me hace sentir. La manera en que mi corazón late cuando me muevo dentro de la cancha y la alegría que siento al vencer los obstáculos hasta llegar a encestar la pelota; sin embargo lo que más me agrada es la conexión que puedo lograr con mis compañeros. No importa si soy yo quien enceste o no, lo más emocionante de todo es cuando trabajamos como un equipo y conseguimos anotar un punto de ese modo…..sin embargo, es una conexión que raramente siento con los chicos con quien estoy jugando ahora y que sí siento cuando juego con Rin y Sousuke…..lo que hace que el juego sea más divertido.

Sé que ellos nunca accederán a cambiar la natación que tanto aman por el basquetbol, así que me gustaría encontrar gente con quienes sentir esa conexión durante el juego, pues de otra manera me siento muy solo dentro de la cancha. La soledad hace que me quiera dar por vencido antes de que toque el silbatazo final –si las cosas van mal- y no quiero sentirme así cuando juego basquetbol. Es por eso que tener a Rin y Sousuke apoyándome y dándome ánimos aunque sea fuera de la cancha es muy importante para mí pues así no me siento solo, haciendo que dé lo mejor de mí hasta el final.

"En el segundo tiempo te voy a meter un gol, ya lo verás!"

"Bueno, como estás tan seguro entonces no te importará lo siguiente: si consigo detener todos tus disparos me comprarás un helado. Si metes un gol, yo te compraré uno del sabor que quieras."

"Trato hecho!"

Los otros niños escuchan el intercambio de palabras entre Rin y Sousuke, y comienzan a hablar entre ellos. Los de mi equipo planean colocar otro atacante para que asista a Rin dado que él no ha conseguido anotar durante el primer tiempo; mientras que los del equipo de Sousuke le indican a dos de los defensas que cubran a Rin cada vez que se acerque al área chica. Mis amigos son ajenos a todo esto como otras veces, concentrados únicamente en lo que planean hacer cada uno cuando salga victorioso.

Rin es puro entusiasmo y pasión, una energía que mueve a todos a su alrededor, mientras que Sousuke posee una determinación incomparable que le permite enfocarse de lleno en un objetivo. Eso es lo que les hace especiales. Yo por el contrario no me parezco a ellos en eso, y tal vez es por tal motivo que, muchas veces, me siento como un extraño dentro del mundo que han creado para ellos dos….supongo. Claro que eso sólo me motiva a buscar maneras de compenetrarme más con ellos para así formar parte de su mundo.

"Perdón, Sousuke~ pero Rin-chan y yo tenemos que retirarnos. Cosas de equipo que hay que discutir, ya sabe cómo es. Bye-bye!~" me despido de Sousuke, llevándome a Rin a otro lado, rodeándole por los hombros con mi brazo izquierdo.

"Ya sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así, Kisumi!" refunfuña Rin, aunque dejando que le lleve de este modo a otra parte, lejos de Sousuke quien nos mira entre fastidiado (por interrumpir la conversación entre Rin y él) y divertido (al ver como Rin se comporta).

Captar la completa atención de Rin es sencillo pues se entusiasma con facilidad, así que en ese sentido tenemos una conexión especial pues él se divierte con mis ocurrencias y esto a su vez me agrada. Con Sousuke es distinto pues sólo parece entusiasmarse con las ocurrencias de Rin, así que encontrar algo que sólo nos una a él y a mí ha sido complicado. Que venga a mí para hablar de Rin cuando pelean está bien, pero siempre he querido algo más, algo como lo que él comparte con Rin: las carreras, los juegos de jan-ken-poh, el choque de puños….inclusive hasta sus pequeñas riñas son algo que es muy de ellos.

Confrontaciones y disputas no son lo mío, y la verdad me asusta un poco cada vez que alguno de ellos siquiera mira en mi dirección frunciendo el ceño (especialmente Sousuke) aunque no estén molestos precisamente conmigo, así que no deseo compartir aquello con Sousuke. No me agradan las peleas de ninguna clase. Es por eso que, en su lugar, decidí optar por un juego en el que Sousuke debe adivinar lo que quiero decirle a través de señas. Al inicio pensé que ni siquiera lo intentaría pues le parecería tonto, pero no fue así y por eso insisto con eso hasta ahora aunque Sousuke sea tan malo adivinando como lo es en jan-ken-poh. Pero eso no me importa mientras lo siga intentando~

"Go, go, let's go! Go, go, kiss me!"

Oh?...al parecer las niñas ya concluyeron su partido de volleyball y han venido a apoyarnos…..o bueno, a apoyarme como a veces lo hacen cuando juego basquetbol en campeonatos. Sonrío en su dirección, pero eso es todo. Me agrada que sean tan entusiastas al respecto, sin embargo me sentiría mucho mejor si no hicieran cosas como ésa. No sólo me buscan para almorzar juntos sino también me siguen hasta la biblioteca y me *acorralan* en los pasillos. Sería rudo de mi parte pedirles que no hagan esas cosas cuando sé que no lo hacen con maldad ni para fastidiarme, así que no digo nada y busco escapar de ellas siendo lo más cordial posible, sin embargo es un gran alivio que ellas no traten de acercarse a mí cuando estoy con Rin o Sousuke.

"_Tch! Si yo soy quien ganó la carrera, no Kisumi!"_

A mí no me gusta ser el centro de atención de las niñas, pero a Rin sí. No lo dice de frente pues es mi amigo, pero creo que esta situación con las niñas está comenzando a fastidiarle a él también. El que, en basquetbol, algún jugador del equipo contrario se enfade conmigo es de esperarse pues así es el juego. La mayoría de veces no pasa de palabras dichas por el calor del momento, así que mientras no responda del mismo modo no llega a más lejos, sin embargo el que otros niños se enfaden conmigo a causa de la atención que recibo por parte de las niñas sí me preocupa pues nunca sé qué hacer al respecto….y definitivamente no me gustaría que Rin se moleste conmigo por eso. Aunque no me lo diga de frente, a veces creo que es así pues Rin no puede ocultar sus emociones.

Rin ve a las niñas e, inesperadamente, intercepta un pase que iba dirigido a mí para correr con el balón –él solo- hacia el frente. Yo no tengo problemas con que él reciba la atención de ellas o me la robe, pero su jugada inusitada hace que pierda el balón rápidamente cuando 3 marcadores le caen encima…..Rin mira molesto al frente antes de salir corriendo detrás de quienes le quitaron el balón.

Si desea tanto tener la pelota, entonces veré la manera de pasársela cuántas veces pueda….Rin no me ha reprochado nada hasta ahora, pero no quiero que se moleste conmigo por algo sobre lo cual no tengo control ni busco. Sin embargo….debo admitir que todo empezó por culpa mía. Jamás debí usar la similitud de mi nombre con esas palabras en inglés como excusa para besar en la mejilla a mis amigos. Sólo mis amigos más cercanos me llaman por mi nombre, así que pensé que no habría problema, pero luego las niñas se pasaron la voz y fue terrible….todas me pedían lo mismo a cada rato, así que un día tuve que dar por terminado eso.

"_Qué dice aquí profesora?"_

"_dice en inglés: kiss me, que quiere decir bésame."_

"_ki-su-mi?"_

"_No exactamente, pero así, algo así, linda"_

La profesora de inglés le dijo aquello a una niña que le trajo una tarjeta de San Valentín que había encontrado en el cuarto de su hermana mayor. Algunos de los presentes voltearon a verme, pero eso fue todo. En verdad quien tuvo la culpa de lo que vino después fui yo, por convertirlo en un juego y una excusa para compartir un gesto de afecto más cercano con mis amigos, especialmente Rin y Sousuke (las familias hacen eso, no? Mi mamá lo hace conmigo. Me da un beso de buenas noches)….quería sentirme más cercano a ellos, en especial porque son los amigos con quienes más tiempo he compartido, pero todo se salió de control después.

"Shigino!"

Uh? Alguien a mi izquierda llama mi nombre, pero cuando voy a voltear para ver de quién se trata, algo colisiona a la altura de mis pies y me hace caer al suelo. El impacto es fuerte así que no me levanto de inmediato, más bien me quedo echado de cara al suelo, preguntándome qué ha pasado. Al parecer, mientras avanzaba con el balón, alguien se barrió para quitármelo y, como no reaccioné a tiempo, me derribó al suelo. El partido se ha detenido y hay gente a mi alrededor…debo haber caído muy mal para que estén así, pero creo que no me duele nada.

"Kisumi!"

Rin se acerca, y me pregunta si me encuentro bien y si puedo pararme. Buena pregunta. No lo he hecho todavía por la sorpresa, pero espero que no me duela nada cuando lo haga. Una vez, durante un partido de basquetbol, también caí de este modo, pero como traté de apoyarme en una mano y lo hice mal, me fracturé la muñeca. Eso me produjo un dolor tan agudo que no pude evitar llorar a causa del dolor. No pude jugar por varias semanas, a pesar de que no fue una fractura severa….lo único positivo de aquello fue que Rin y Sousuke fueron muy buenos conmigo durante el tiempo que estuve enyesado y todos mis amigos firmaron el yeso n_n

"Bueno….no me duele nada, así que supongo que sí…."

Al momento de barrerse, el otro niño fue al balón así que no me pateó las piernas….caí simplemente porque perdí el equilibrio a causa de la acción y porque no reaccioné a tiempo. Tal vez mañana tenga alguno moretones a causa de la caída, pero en general estoy bien. Me paro de un salto para que vean que no hay nada de qué preocuparse y pronto el profesor nos indica que volvamos al partido. Rin me sonríe y me pide que tenga más cuidado, antes de retirarse….al parecer, a causa de esto, se ha olvidado por completo de las niñas y eso me alegra. Sousuke –quien salió de su arco para ver que ocurría- por su parte, asusta con la mirada al chico de su equipo que me tiró al suelo hace poco. Mmm….no debería hacer eso….no fue su intención.

"Shigino, intenta caer de costado la próxima vez si no deseas hacerte daño."

Aconseja Sousuke antes de retirarse. Aunque contento por su preocupación, igual le saco la lengua pues no era mi intención caer de cara….simplemente no vi venir a ese chico y me cogió desprevenido. Bueno, lo mejor será que no vuelva a ocurrir. Tal vez el futbol no me guste tanto como el basquetbol, pero igual un partido es un partido, así que a jugar!

* * *

><p>"Y Rin?..."<p>

"Se fue corriendo apenas tocó la campana….No sé a dónde habrá ido…."

Esto sólo puede significar una cosa: Sousuke y Rin han tenido una pelea, y eso siempre me pone en un dilema. Algunas veces, cuando Rin no se marcha como ahora, ellos igual no se hablan, pero sí me hablan por separado, ignorándose entre ellos y bueno…..es incómodo. Claro que para aliviar la incomodidad me aprovecho de la situación jugando al teléfono malogrado n_n Como no quieren hablar con el otro y en cambio me dan mensajes para que los pase, los cambio a mi modo, hasta el punto que ya no aguantan más y no les queda de otra que dirigirse la palabra de nuevo.

"_Rin dice que tus ojos turquesas le recuerdan las aguas claras de una laguna~"_

"_Q-qué?! Yo no dije tal cosa!"_

"_Eso parece sacado de una telenovela….Definitivamente algo que Rin diría…."_

"_Sousuke dice que le gusta verte sonreír pues tu sonrisa es brillante como el sol!~"_

"_u-uh?!….!"_

"_Shigino! Deja de inventar tonterías!"_

Tal vez lo hacen para que me calle pues lo que digo en esas ocasiones es verdad y les abochorna. Rin se sonroja y Sousuke se molesta pues es cierto. Son cosas que me parece piensan el uno del otro, pero que no se atreven a decir en voz alta. Aunque también son cosas que yo pienso de ellos. Sus miradas, sus gestos, la manera de conversar entre ellos…..no necesitan palabras para saber que la presencia del uno hace feliz al otro….Y es por eso que me siento incómodo pues, de nuevo, me pregunto cuál es mi papel aquí….Son mis amigos y quiero apoyarles, pero a su vez quiero algo de lo que tienen para mí también…

No sé qué cosa hace que alguien prefiera tu compañía por encima de la de otros, pero siempre pensé que se debía principalmente al tiempo que pasas en compañía de esa persona. Es por ello que yo nunca tuve un mejor amigo pues mi familia suele mudarse con relativa frecuencia y debo dejar a los amigos que he hecho cada vez. No tengo problemas en hacer nuevos amigos, pero por esa razón es que no puedo decir que tenga a nadie a quien conozca desde hace mucho tiempo y con quien todavía comparta hasta ahora. Lo quieras o no, pierdes contacto cuando te vas y algunos hasta se olvidan de ti.

Así me pasó con Sousuke. Tal vez él no lo recuerde, pero por un año estuvimos en el mismo jardín de infantes, cuando teníamos 4 años. No nos veíamos siempre pues estábamos en secciones distintas, pero sí jugábamos en los recreos junto a otros niños. Yo le recuerdo muy bien pues una vez me llevó donde la profesora luego que cayera de un columpio y me raspara la rodilla. Al inicio me intimidaba un poco pues jugaba fuerte con los chicos más grandes (a esa edad yo era bajito y muy delgado), pero ese día me di cuenta que Sousuke era bueno y gentil pues se quedó conmigo, sujetando mi mano, mientras la profesora me curaba la rodilla.

Desde entonces quise acercarme más a él durante los juegos, pero no sabía cómo (se me hacía difícil socializar con él) y al finalizar el año, tuvimos que mudarnos nuevamente, así que me cambiaron de jardín. Después de eso no le volví a ver hasta cuando vine a la primaria Sano, cuando tenía 8 años, pero yo había cambiado pues ya no era el mismo niño algo tímido que fui en el jardín de infantes al que le resultaba difícil ser el chico nuevo. Hice amigos rápidamente y quise acercarme a Sousuke del mismo modo, pero no pasábamos de intercambiar un par de palabras en el pasillo, antes de que él se marchara a otro lado, posiblemente a ver a Rin….aunque yo no sabía que ellos eran amigos en aquel entonces.

Teníamos pocas clases juntos por estar en secciones distintas, así que no le veía seguido por lo que sólo conversamos un par de veces antes de nuestro primer encuentro…o al menos el primer encuentro que Sousuke debe recordar.

_Flashback_

"_No querías jugar? Bueno, estamos jugando!"_

_Ryo, un niño un año mayor que yo (además de gordo y alto) a quien encontré en el parque, sonríe maliciosamente mientras hace chocar su extremo del sube-y-baja contra el suelo, usando todo su peso, haciendo que el extremo donde estoy sentado llegue muy alto muy rápido y rebote. Yo me sujeto con todas mis fuerzas para no salir volando pues la fuerza del impacto me hace saltar en mi asiento y no deseo caer desde tan alto._

"…_no quiero jugar así…por favor?..."_

_Ryo no responde y más bien hace que casi mis piernas toquen el suelo para luego volver a impactar su extremo contra la tierra con más fuerza aún, haciendo que deje salir unos sollozos involuntarios. No soy de llorar fácilmente, pero estoy asustado…..no quiero caerme y siento que la próxima vez que haga eso mis brazos no van a poder sujetarse lo suficiente del manubrio y yo saldré expulsado del asiento. Mi única intención era pasar un rato agradable en el parque y tal vez hacer un nuevo amigo…..por qué este niño es malo conmigo si yo no le he hecho nada? Supongo que es lo que la gente llama un bravucón, un bully…._

"_a-h!" Ryo vuelve a hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez una de mis manos suelta el manubrio y mi cuerpo se inclina de lado por el impacto. Trato de erguirme y sujetarme con más fuerza para no caer, cerrando los ojos para no tener que ver la cara sonriente de Ryo…..siento como una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla y sé que se debe más a lo cruel que este niño está siendo conmigo que al dolor que estoy seguro sentiré una vez que caiga de tan alto._

"_Oye! Ya te dijo que no quiere jugar así. Detente!"_

_Esa voz la conozco….Muy despacio abro los ojos y veo a Sousuke parado al lado de Ryo, apretando los puños y luciendo muy molesto. Ryo le grita que no se meta, golpeando una vez más su extremo contra el suelo, haciendo que salte más alto que antes sobre mi asiento, lo cual parece molestar más a Sousuke quien empuja a Ryo con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndole caer de costado, fuera del asiento. El sube-y-baja se inclina de repente hacia mi lado, pero consigo apoyar bien mis dos pies sobre el suelo, amortiguando el impacto, bajando luego del juego._

_Ryo y Sousuke intercambian unas palabras más y, al cabo de unos segundos, Ryo se marcha. Aprovecho este momento para limpiarme la mejilla y arreglarme un poco las ropas, contento de que todo haya terminado._

"_Shigino, verdad?...Te encuentras bien?"_

_Se acordó de mi nombre! Esto me hace sonreír, así que de la emoción, me acerco más a él, asegurándole que estoy bien. De nuestras interacciones anteriores sé que él no me recuerda del jardín de infantes, pero al menos sí recuerda mi nombre a pesar de que hemos hablado tan sólo en un par de ocasiones desde que viniera a Sano._

"_Gracias por ayudarme!~ Puedes llamarme Kisumi~ Y yo puedo llamarte Sousuke, verdad?" tal vez le parezca extraño tanta familiaridad al poco tiempo de habernos conocido, pero para mí no ha sido poco tiempo. Hasta ahora sólo me había acercado a él llamándole por su apellido, considerando que no sabía si me recordaba o no, pero lo de ahora cambia las cosas, verdad?_

"_Apenas te conozco, y además….con Shigino es suficiente…Tú puedes llamarme como desees, supongo…." Perfecto! Si él dice que no le importa, entonces está bien!_

"_Sousuke~ Quieres jugar conmigo un rato? Por eso es que estás, en el parque, verdad? Para jugar! Podemos hacerlo juntos y así será más divertido."_

_Sousuke me mira confundido unos segundos, tal vez extrañado por el hecho de que mi humor haya cambiado tan de repente, pero no puedo evitarlo. Desde que le encontré en Sano he querido buscar la manera de ser su amigo y por fin se ha presentado la oportunidad. No puedo dejarla pasar! Sousuke duda al inicio, sin embargo acepta con una ligera sonrisa, proponiéndome ver quien llega más alto balanceándose en los columpios. Bien!~_

_Al cabo de un rato de estar jugando, le pido a Sousuke ir a la cancha de basquetbol que hay cerca de los rieles de tren para jugar allí, mostrándole la pelota que he traído conmigo. Sousuke acepta de buena gana y caminamos hasta allí dando botes a la pelota. Los hombres que trabajan en la estación nos dejan pasar y jugamos un uno a uno usando toda la cancha. Sousuke admite que sólo ha jugado basquetbol en las horas de educación física, pero a pesar de eso le afirmo que es bastante bueno jugando. Si practicara podría ser mejor inclusive._

"_Yo pienso unirme al club de basquetbol~ Por qué no te unes conmigo y así podemos jugar después de clases y participar en torneos una vez que tengamos el equipo completo~" Es evidente que a Sousuke le gusta competir, así que tal vez le entusiasme la idea de participar en torneos y con eso logre convencerle. En el corto tiempo en que digo esto y Sousuke demora en responder, fantaseo con la idea de lo fantástico que sería si jugásemos en el mismo equipo…..lo grandioso que sería tener un amigo con quien compartir el deporte que tanto quiero._

"_Yo ya formo parte del club de natación…..Rin y yo de hecho, y no hay manera que cambie de club o divida mi tiempo entre dos clubes. Nuestro sueño es convertirnos en nadadores olímpicos, y la única manera de conseguirlo es dedicando todo nuestro tiempo y esfuerzo al nado…." Su respuesta me deja perplejo, pues es la primera vez que alguien me menciona algo semejante….convertirse en deportista profesional…..competir para llegar a ser el mejor en un deporte…..Sin embargo, aunque deseo que me hable más al respecto, otra pregunta es la que hago primero._

"_Quién es Rin?..."_

_Fin del flashback_

Rin había estado de viaje con su familia en aquel momento, por eso Sousuke había ido solo al parque ese día, pero una vez que volvió y nos presentaron, nos hicimos amigos de inmediato. Desde entonces estamos juntos, pero lo que aprendí el día que conocí a Rin es que él y Sousuke son inseparables. A pesar de sus peleas, no pueden estar mucho tiempo uno lejos del otro, por eso sé que esta vez será igual. De una manera u otra van a hacer las pases pronto.

"Dijiste algo que no le gustó?" le pregunto a Sousuke mientras él está sentado, con el ceño fruncido, tomando una gaseosa, mirando en dirección del patio por la ventana. Es el recreo, así que él y yo estamos casi solos en el salón ya que todos los demás están allí abajo, divirtiéndose.

"No dije nada malo! Sólo le mencioné que lo mejor sería que no jugara más con esa patineta suya, intentando hacer esas piruetas que vimos en tv!...él es bueno, pero esos trucos son muy avanzados para él, y además…una competencia se acerca. Si se rompe una pierna no va a poder nadar…."

Oh! Entonces Sousuke está preocupado porque Rin se lastime. Bueno, era de esperarse, sin embargo si le dice a Rin que no puede hacer algo, entonces él va a querer hacerlo con más ganas, además….tengo una idea de lo que Sousuke debe haberle dicho para disuadirle y que no debe haberle gustado a Rin.

"Sousuke….no le habrás dicho que no es lo suficientemente bueno como para hacerlo, verdad?" Sousuke me mira –por primera vez- algo consternado y a la vez pensando intensamente en lo que acabo de mencionar.

"…pero en verdad no lo es….Los que salen en tv son profesionales y también mucho mayores que él. Por supuesto que no es tan bueno como ellos!...es tonto que se moleste por algo como eso….."

Bingo!~ Es evidente por qué Rin se marchó enfadado. Bueno, al menos eso es fácil de solucionar, pues no se trata de que Sousuke no comprenda a Rin, sino que no está de acuerdo con cómo piensa. Sólo tiene que dejar eso de lado y ceder un poco. No es nada serio. Rin nos mostró orgulloso el otro día las cosas nuevas que había aprendido a hacer con la patineta. Sousuke no quiso intentarlo, pero yo sí y caí varias veces. Rin definitivamente es muy bueno en ello, sin embargo no está cerca de poder hacer esas piruetas que hacen en tv…es algo que le gusta hacer, algo que llama la atención de otros, y en lo que es bueno….Sousuke no puede decirle que deje de hacerlo, aunque piense que es lo mejor para él. Al menos no de ese modo.

Este problema se va a solucionar por su cuenta en poco tiempo. Muy posiblemente Rin ya debe estar considerando la idea de venir aquí buscando a Sousuke, aburrido de pasar el refrigerio solo. Aprovechando que Sousuke está distraído, cojo con mis palitos un maki con palta y lo llevo a la boca de mi amigo cuando él la abre para decir algo, así que no tiene más remedio que comérselo.

"u-hmp!..."

"Te gusta? Lleva palta. A mi mamá le agradó el sabor de la palta cuando una amiga suya le regaló una y ahora la pone en casi todos mis bentos. Rico, no?" Sousuke termina de masticar y se lo pasa antes de responder que "no está mal". Otros niños voltean a vernos, pero esto no parece incomodar a Sousuke y definitivamente no me incomoda a mí.

Ya llevo algunos años aquí en Sano y papá ha dicho que no hay planes para mudarnos pronto, así que es muy posible que termine la primaria aquí y tal vez siga estudiando en Sano después de eso, así que Rin, Sousuke y yo podremos estar juntos por muchos años más~

* * *

><p><em>No sabemos mucho de Kisumi, pero de lo poco que hay he querido enfocarme en sus diferencias con Rin. Por ejemplo: <em>

_*Rin quiere a Gou pero no pasa mucho tiempo con ella, mientras que Kisumi adora a Hayato y busca pasar tiempo con él._

_*Rin, de niño, quería llamar la atención de las niñas, mientras que Kisumi escapaba de ellas juntándose con Haruka y Asahi pues sabía que ellos las ahuyentaban XD_

_*Rin se deja llevar por sus emociones y es rápido para empezar una pelea o discusión, en cambio a Kisumi nunca se le ve haciendo tal cosa, ignorando comentarios que a otros podrían hacerles enojar, y más bien casi cae de las barras cuando Sousuke volteó a verle enojado, cuando eran niños._

_Son sólo algunas de las diferencias que he podido rescatar y en las que me estoy basando para desarrollar sus personajes :) _

_Gracias por sus comentarios (leo cada uno de ellos). Espero que sigan disfrutando del fic._

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	4. Chapter 4: Holding Hands

_Una ligera vista al pasado :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

"Rin es quien toma leche a diario, pero no ha crecido mucho~"

"Seguro que ahora va a culpar a la leche por eso"

"C-claro que no! Y ustedes no me llevan muchos centímetros, casi nada! Les alcanzaré en poco tiempo, ya lo verán!"

Sousuke y Kisumi se ríen, y eso me fastidia un poco así que les miro enfadado por un rato para que se detengan. Hoy nos tocó hacer el examen físico y, entre otras cosas, nos midieron la talla a todos. De los 3, yo soy el más bajo, pero no soy el más bajo del salón como para que se burlen! . Mi papá era alto, así que voy a llegar a ser tan alto como él al menos, sólo que por ahora estoy creciendo a un ritmo más lento que ellos, pero eso no quiere decir que me voy a quedar de este tamaño. Además….son sólo unos pocos centímetros!

Sousuke parece que se quiere reír de la cara que estoy poniendo, pero no lo hace y más bien me pide que no me moleste ya que sólo están bromeando. Sé que no lo dicen para hacerme enojar, pero cuando ellos dos están juntos les gusta bromear conmigo de ese modo. No es que a Sousuke no le guste fastidiarme un poco cuando estamos sólo los dos (de hecho, a mí me gusta hacer lo mismo con él), sin embargo en esas ocasiones es mucho más agradable y considerado que cuando Kisumi está presente.

Generalmente sólo somos Sousuke y yo pues Kisumi tiene actividades extracurriculares diferentes a las nuestras (como el basquetbol), pero llevamos varias clases juntos e intentamos hacer cosas los 3 las veces que podemos. Sousuke y yo casi no conocíamos a los otros niños fuera del equipo de natación, hasta que llegó Kisumi y ahora jugamos con varios de ellos, especialmente fuera de las horas de clase.

Sousuke no me dio muchos detalles sobre cómo fue que conoció a Kisumi (un jugador de basquetbol) y se hicieron amigos. Generalmente los otros niños encuentran a Sousuke intimidante a primera vista y no se le acercan, especialmente los nuevos, pero supongo que Kisumi es la excepción a la regla….se acerca a otros con facilidad y busca sacarles conversación, sin importar si el otro lo desea o no (yo sólo soy así de persistente con quien llama mi atención, no cualquiera)….supongo que fue así que se dio entre Sousuke y Kisumi. _"Nos conocimos en el parque!"_ fue lo único que pude sacarles a ambos.

_Flashback _

"_Tú debes ser Rin! Sousuke me ha hablado mucho de ti!~" dice un niño de nuestra edad, de ojos morados y cabellos de color entre rosado y melón. El recién llegado sonríe ampliamente, parado al lado de mi carpeta, con su bento en las manos. Sousuke y yo estábamos a punto de empezar a comer nuestro refrigerio cuando este niño apareció corriendo por la puerta y nos interrumpió…._

"_sí?...y tú eres…?" volteo a ver a Sousuke pidiendo explicaciones, con los ojos. El niño dice conocerme porque __Sousuke__ le ha hablado de mí, así que definitivamente Sousuke sabe de quien se trata. Debe ser un niño nuevo pues no le he visto antes en la escuela, sin embargo lo que más me extraña es que Sousuke no me haya hablado de él._

"_Él es Shigino. Está en nuestro mismo año sólo que en otra sección, pero llevamos un par de clases con él…." Eso no es lo que quiero saber Sousuke! Lo más importante aquí y lo que deseo que me diga es cuál es la relación entre Shigino y él… Por su parte el recién llegado parece un poco contrariado por el hecho de que yo no sepa nada sobre él, pero se le pasa pronto. Bueno, no es mi culpa. Es la primera vez que Sousuke le menciona!_

"_Puedes llamarme Kisumi~ Sousuke y yo nos hicimos amigos hace unos días y hemos estado comiendo juntos desde entonces. Él dice que juegas bien al basquetbol, así que tal vez podrías jugar con nosotros después de la escuela? Sería más divertido entre los 3~"_

_Uh? Sousuke ha estado jugando basquetbol con este niño? No sabía que él tenía un gusto por ese deporte….digo, lo hace bien en la clase de educación física, pero para nosotros siempre la natación lo ha sido todo. Sousuke comenta algo como "Yo no dije __bien__….dije que él sabía como jugar, eso es todo." Refiriéndose a mis habilidades en ese deporte, y es entonces que debo intervenir._

"_Ey! Claro que juego bien al basquetbol! Meto más puntos que tú en un partido!"_

"_Porque haces que todos te pasen la pelota. Si fuera uno contra uno, de hecho que yo metería más puntos. Tu puntería es pésima!"_

"_No lo es!"_

_Empezamos a discutir como otras veces, pero no lo hacemos por mucho tiempo pues el recién llegado, er- Kisumi interfiere, declarando que podemos determinar quien es mejor encestando después de clases, en la cancha donde Sousuke y él han estado jugando estos días…._

_Acepto de inmediato, pero con la condición de que Kisumi también participe. Si soy capaz de encestar más veces que alguien que está en el club de basquetbol entonces eso querrá decir que soy MUY bueno y Sousuke no podrá afirmar lo contrario nunca jamás. Le pido a Kisumi que se siente con nosotros a comer, pues quiero saber más de él…dado que mi mejor amigo no me ha dicho absolutamente nada que ya no sepa (y principalmente quiero saber qué cosas más han estado haciendo juntos el tiempo que estuve fuera)._

_Mientras Kisumi va hablando caigo en cuenta que, mientras estuve de viaje Sousuke en verdad ha hecho otro amigo. No es que él sea antisocial, sino que no es de abrirse fácilmente con otros. Al inicio cuando quise acercarme a él trató de apartarme, por ejemplo, pero eso no me detuvo desde luego (ambos nadábamos, vivíamos cerca, estábamos en la misma clase y llamó mi atención desde un principio…..teníamos que ser amigos!)...claro que no todos son como yo. Sin embargo, una vez que le conoces, te das cuenta que es un muy buen amigo y para nada alguien a quien hay que tenerle miedo._

_Fin del flashback_

Vale decir que Kisumi nos derrotó tanto a Sousuke como a mí -_- pero eso no es lo importante aquí.

A pesar de lo bien que me cayó Kisumi desde un principio y los grandiosos momentos que hemos pasado los 3 juntos, desde que él apareció, la dinámica entre Sousuke y yo cambió un poco con respecto a como era antes. Un ejemplo claro es cuando los dos se unen –como ahora- para hacerme bromas, pero también me he dado cuenta que me fastidia un poco no tener la completa atención de Sousuke a veces. Él fue mi amigo primero! Se supone que siempre debe ponerme en primer lugar, no? Estar de mi parte y todo eso!...-_-

Mientras nos vestimos de nuevo, Kisumi empieza a conversar con Sousuke acerca de basquetbol y están tan enfrascados en su conversación que es como si yo no estuviera allí. Si bien me divierto jugando con ellos basquetbol, no es algo que me llame mucho la atención como para hablar al respecto. A Sousuke y a mí sólo nos interesa entrenar para llegar a ser nadadores profesionales, sin embargo a Sousuke sí le gusta hablar acerca de otros deportes como el basquetbol o el futbol, sobre estrategias de juego y cosas así (no tenía idea antes). Sé que incluso mira uno que otro partido por tv, de equipos que ni me molesto en recordar sus nombres.

Él sabe que a mí no me interesan mucho esas cosas, así que debe ser por eso que sólo las habla con Kisumi, sin embargo igual no me gusta que me dejen fuera de su conversación. Supongo que la parte a la que no me acostumbro aún es a no tener la completa atención de mi mejor amigo cuando Kisumi está cerca (no pasa cuando otros están con nosotros y menos cuando estamos los dos solos, por eso es extraño), así que es obvio lo que debo hacer.

"Oigan! Qué dicen si después de las prácticas vamos a jugar video juegos a mi casa? Tengo uno nuevo que mamá me ha comprado. Es de pelea. Podemos jugar en versus y ver quién obtiene más puntos!~" Ellos dejan de hablar y voltean a verme….justamente lo que deseaba conseguir. A ambos les gustan los video juegos así que sé que no van a negarse (especialmente Sousuke). Los de pelea son nuestros favoritos también!

"Shigino y yo nos vamos a reunir después de clases en la biblioteca para hacer la asignación de Biología….Recuerdas? Es para dentro de dos días. O es que tú y tu compañero ya la terminaron?" uh?...ah! Me había olvidado de eso! Generalmente Sousuke y yo formamos grupo para hacer los trabajos, pero esta vez fue el profesor quien formó las parejas y me tocó con otra persona. Sousuke es quien siempre me recuerda estas cosas! Por qué recién me dice algo hasta ahora?!

Debería estar preocupado por la tarea, pero mi cabeza está en otra parte. De una u otra manera la voy a terminar a tiempo (con ayuda de mi compañero o sin ella), sin embargo lo que no puedo dejar de pensar es que, después de ignorarme hace poco, ahora Sousuke se va marchar con Kisumi para hacer el tonto trabajo lo que queda de la tarde, rechazando mi propuesta de los video juegos para ir a otra parte sin mí. No sé por qué, pero esto me fastidia mucho. Voy a decir algo al respecto cuando alguien se acerca a nosotros.

"Oi, Matsuoka" Se trata de Ichio, miembro del club de ping-pong. No hemos interactuado mucho él y yo, pero no me sorprende que me busque para algo. Qué querrá? De reojo miro a Sousuke y él se pone serio de repente, torciendo un poco la boca….no sé cuál sea el motivo pero a Sousuke no le agrada Ichio.

"Hola, Ichio. Necesitas algo?" a Ichio tampoco le agrada Sousuke, creo yo, pues ni siquiera le dirige la mirada a pesar de estar a mi costado. A mí Ichio no me cae ni mal ni bien, así que no me importaría que se retirase pronto para volver a lo que estábamos haciendo antes…..qué estábamos haciendo antes?

"Unos cuantos amigos y yo vamos a ver una película en mi casa este sábado que viene. Va a haber de comer y gaseosas. Como me fuiste de ayuda el otro día, quería invitarte, como agradecimiento. Qué dices? Puedes?" Ahora recuerdo! Hace unos días ayudé a Ichio con una tarea de inglés! Estaba pasando por el salón y vi que tenía dificultades con unas palabras de la tarea que debíamos presentar la hora siguiente, así que le ayudé con eso sin que me lo pidiera. Supongo que éste es mi premio por mi buena acción~

"Desde luego! Dime la hora y allí estaré! No vayan a empezar a ver la película sin mí pues no me gusta perderme el principio. Es la parte más importante de la película! Sino no entiendes nada de lo que viene después~" Ha sido una semana pesada, llena de trabajos y esa asignación que todavía no empiezo, así que esto me caerá bien.

"Yo no pienso ir a la casa de Nimura." Me dice Sousuke, mirando de reojo a Ichio. Qué?!

"Nadie te está invitando, Yamazaki!" Uh? Eso no está bien! No me importa si Sousuke se lleva bien con Ichio o no. Él tiene que venir conmigo a ver la película! Me va a dejar el resto de la tarde para ir a hacer su trabajo de biología con Kisumi, no puede abandonarme el fin de semana también!

"Si no van Sousuke ni Kisumi, entonces yo tampoco iré. Lo siento." Y eso es definitivo! Tal vez esté un poco molesto con Sousuke por no querer acompañarme a causa de su tonta antipatía hacia Ichio, pero si Ichio no permite que mis amigos vengan conmigo, prefiero ir con ellos a divertirnos a otro lado. Tal vez a ver una película también, en mi casa.

"Hmph! Ok, tú ganas! Shigino y Yamazaki pueden venir, pero no será mi culpa si Yamazaki no quiere. Nos vemos el sábado" y con eso Ichio se marcha. Una vez que se ha alejado lo suficiente, volteo para reprocharle a Sousuke su actitud. Si todavía no quiere venir a pesar de estar invitado entonces me voy a molestar mucho con él.

"No quiero ir a casa de Nimura y creo que tú tampoco deberías ir, Rin" uh?!

"y por qué no?!"

"…simplemente creo que no deberías hacerlo…..eso es todo….." frunzo el ceño confundido pues Sousuke nunca es así de vago en sus respuestas. Volteo a ver a Kisumi y él sólo sonríe distraídamente, encogiendo los hombros, pues seguramente tampoco sabe qué pasa con Sousuke (o si lo sabe no va a decírmelo. Con Kisumi nunca estoy seguro). Arg! No me interesa!

"Olvídate de Ichio. Yo te estoy pidiendo que vengas conmigo pues quiero que los 3 nos divirtamos el fin de semana viendo una película. Va a haber comida y seguramente la cola que tanto te gusta. Vamos, Sousuke! No me hagas rogar…." Sousuke parece contrariado (en verdad no quiero que me haga rogar), pero cuando escucho que deja escapar un suspiro resignado sé que he ganado.

"…..está bien….." si!

"Perfecto! Ya verás que ni te darás cuenta que Ichio está allí! La vamos a pasar muy bien los tres!" Kisumi menciona que Ichio tiene una tv bien grande y una máquina de palomitas de maíz, y eso hace que la idea de ir a su casa me emocione más aún! Ya deseo que sea sábado!

* * *

><p>"Shigino no está, así que Gou podría tomar su lugar. Cuál es el problema?" luego de intentar por varios minutos ahuyentar a Gou para que no interfiera en nuestro juego, Sousuke tiene que estropearlo todo diciendo eso -_- Gou sonríe contenta, abrazando a Sousuke de la cintura, dándole las gracias, mientras Sousuke acaricia su cabeza. Bleh!<p>

"El problema es que ella es una niña y éste no es un juego para niñas." En verdad no es así, pero durante la semana, a causa de ese estúpido trabajo de biología, no te tenido a Sousuke para mí solo y no deseo compartirle en este momento con mi hermana, quien suele acaparar mucha de la atención de Sousuke cuando estamos juntos.

"Malo, Ni-chan!" grita Gou, sacándome luego la lengua, abrazando después más a Sousuke, reclamándome el hecho de que no sea bueno con ella como sí lo es mi amigo….ay, Gou….-_-

"No seas así Rin….Es tu hermana. Deja que juegue con nosotros un rato. Yo me ocuparé de que no se haga daño." Justo lo que me temía! Ahora Sousuke va a estar pendiente de Gou todo el rato mientras jugamos. Ni modo…Acepto de mala gana y comenzamos el juego.

Primero comenzamos tumbando unas latas desde cierta distancia, usando unas piedras, para ver quien tumba más. Gou no tiene la fuerza suficiente para lanzar la piedra lejos, así que Sousuke termina lanzando por ella al final. Luego vamos a una colina que hay detrás de mi casa y usamos una tabla para deslizarnos por allí (Sousuke va con Gou, y otra veces solo). Terminamos rodando varias veces cuesta abajo sin la tabla, y Gou se despeina por completo, así que al final yo tengo que volver a peinarle, amarrando su cabello en una coleta alta. Después de eso cogemos unas varas que hay tiradas por allí para usarlas como espadas, pero Gou termina *muerta* a los pocos segundos de enfrentarse a mí.

"No me gusta este juego…." Menciona Gou haciendo pucheros, y dejando caer su vara al suelo. No le he hecho doler al momento de *matarla* pues no le golpeé fuerte con el palo, así que no es por eso que se queja.

"Afortunadamente ya estás muerta, así que sólo tienes que mirar desde allá mientras Sousuke y yo terminamos nuestro duelo." Declaro triunfante, esperando que Gou entienda que es momento que nos deje solos. Sin embargo, Gou no capta el mensaje y más bien busca convencernos para que juguemos a las escondidas dentro de la casa. Cuando le digo que no, Gou propone que saltemos soga, así que me niego inmediatamente pues ese es un juego de niñas. Ella pone su cara triste para intentar disuadirme….sin éxito.

"Vamos Rin….Sólo será un rato. Gou también merece divertirse. Complácela en esto. Además, a ti te gusta saltar la soga, no entiendo por qué te resistes tanto…." Al parecer la cara triste de Gou si funciona con Sousuke -_- Mi amigo me mira sospechosamente, como si yo estuviera haciendo algo equivocado aquí. Acaso no entiende que lo que quiero es que pasemos tiempo sólo nosotros dos? Mpnh!...y yo salto la soga solo, para entrenar, como Rocky, no como lo hacen Gou y las demás niñas, con ayuda y cantando.

"Está bien! Pero tú ve a traer la soga. Creo que está en alguna parte dentro del armario que hay en el pasadizo de segundo piso….." Sousuke sonríe antes de salir corriendo al interior de la casa, y eso me hace sonreír a mí también. Supongo que las niñas pequeñas son su punto débil…..Mmmm…..Ahora que lo pienso, hace tiempo que he querido quitarme una duda.

"Gou! Ven aquí!" a mi hermanita le brillan los ojos cuando me escucha llamar por ella y, de inmediato, viene corriendo hasta donde me encuentro. En momentos así me siento mal por haberle tratado como lo hice antes…..De todas formas, ella se cansa rápido, así que después de que saltemos soga un rato pueda ser que se vaya a su cuarto a descansar.

"Sí, Ni-chan?~"

"Vamos a hacer algo para sorprender a Sousuke, qué te parece? A ti te agrada Sousuke, verdad?" Gou mueve su cabeza para decir que sí, acercándose un poco más a mí cuando le indico con gestos que quiero decirle un secreto. Miro hacia ambos lados para verificar que Sousuke no esté cerca antes de hablar.

"Mamá nos da un beso en la mejilla como muestra de cariño, cierto? Quiero que hagas eso mismo por Sousuke. Siempre le abrazas así que ya está acostumbrado, pero esto seguro le sorprenderá~" Gou me mira unos segundos, indecisa, pero luego acepta con una amplia sonrisa. Perfecto!

Hace tiempo que quería quitarme esta duda: si Sousuke en verdad no gusta que le besen en la mejilla. Desde que Kisumi lo hiciera aquella vez cuando teníamos 9 años y no le gustó, he querido saber por qué. Podría preguntarle, supongo, pero….así es más divertido~ No creo que se moleste con Gou, por lo que no habrá problema.

Sousuke se acerca a nosotros con la soga en la mano y yo miro de lado a Gou para indicarle que vaya a hacer lo que le he pedido. Gou me sonríe antes de caminar hacia Sousuke. Cuando llega hasta él, Gou le pide que se agache un poco, le da las gracias (por haber traído la soga y ceder a su pedido, supongo), y luego deposita un beso en la mejilla de mi amigo.

"!...No hay de qué…Gou…." Sousuke se tensa un poco, pero eso es todo. Le sonríe a Gou mientras soba la parte de arriba de su cabeza, y luego le pide que recoja sus muñecas (las cuales ella había puesto como nuestra audiencia, creo) para que comencemos a jugar. Espero a que Gou se vaya y quedo muy contrariado con el hecho de que Sousuke no haga absolutamente nada después de eso, por algún motivo. Entonces eso es todo?

"Qué pasa?" pregunta Sousuke una vez que se da cuenta que le estoy mirando fijamente, fastidiado. Hn!

"Qué no era que no te gustaba que te besen?" no entiendo por qué esto me fastidia, pero lo hace, así que no lo voy a dejar pasar hasta tener una respuesta satisfactoria.

"Se trata de Gou." Responde el muy descarado, encogiendo los hombros, como si eso explicara todo.

"Entonces prefieres a mi hermana que a mí?! Eso me estás queriendo decir?!" hubiese sido mejor que a Sousuke le disgustara que le besen, pero como no tiene problema con que le bese Gou entonces ése no es el caso. No sé por qué esta idea de molesta mucho, pero lo hace. Su respuesta me dice que ella es especial para él y por eso se lo permite, entonces ella es más especial que yo a pesar de ser su mejor amigo! Acaso es por eso que es tan atento con ella?!

"Qué?! No!...Eso no tiene nada que ver!….. Sólo es distinto….. Gou es una niña pequeña….. es su modo de darme las gracias supongo, no voy a decirle que no lo haga…..Me parece dulce de su parte…."

"….entonces te gustó que te besara?..."

"…bueno….desde luego…..por qué no me gustaría?…" responde Sousuke como si se tratara de la cosa más normal del mundo. Cómo puede decir eso?! Por algún motivo su respuesta me hace enfadar mucho más. Esto quiere decir que está bien que Gou le de un beso, pero otros no? Que sólo le gusta si viene de Gou o de niñas como ella? Esto me ofende!

"O sea si yo fuera quien te diera un beso allí, tú te limpiarías la cara como hiciste con Kisumi?!" intento no levantar la voz para no alarmar a Gou, pero la verdad no tengo cabeza para pensar en ella en este momento.

"uh?! Yo no dije- De dónde viene eso?" Sousuke luce muy confundido y a la defensiva.

"Sólo responde: sí o no?!" por qué no es capaz de dar una respuesta clara?! No sé por qué esto es tan importante para mí ahora, pero lo es….quiero saber, sin embargo no sé si estoy listo para la respuesta que vaya a darme. Sousuke no cambia la expresión de su cara, pero sí voltea los ojos para mirar a otra parte, como buscando la manera de escapar de esta situación….mostrándose incómodo y algo fastidiado tal vez.

"….no….no haría eso por tratarse de ti…..satisfecho?...Podemos dejar de lado este absurdo tema ahora?..." me quedo viéndole un rato, pero como parece que Sousuke no planea darme la cara hasta que responda, le digo que está bien. Si bien obtuve mi respuesta, no estoy satisfecho pues no sé el porqué. De todas formas lo mejor es dejar todo aquí pues Sousuke tiene razón….es un tema incómodo y tonto….de hecho ya me estoy empezando a sentir avergonzado por decir tales cosas….Por qué armé un lío por algo tan tonto?

Gou viene en ese momento, lista para jugar y Sousuke me alcanza un extremo de la cuerda. No luce enfadado ni nada similar, pero sí me mira sospechosamente….debe creer que estoy loco o algo peor…..Afortunadamente damos inicio al juego y todo va volviendo a la normalidad de a pocos…..Mañana es sábado y vamos a ir a la casa de Ichio a ver una película, así que lo mejor es que las cosas no estén raras entre nosotros….

**Sousuke's POV**

"Todos en su lugar? Voy a poner la película." Anuncia Nimura una vez que se han cerrado las cortinas y se han apagado las luces. Si bien presentía que Nimura tenía segundas intenciones (malas intenciones) desde el momento que decidió invitar a Rin a su casa para ver una película, lo que terminó de confirmármelo fue cuando él anunciara, hace unos minutos, que veríamos una película de terror.

"_C-claro que no hay problema. Me encantan ese tipo de películas!"_

Fue lo que dijo Rin cuando se le cuestionó al respecto. Obviamente una mentira. La manera como lo dijo al igual que la expresión nerviosa en su rostro delataban lo que Rin verdaderamente sentía al respecto, y lo que Shigino y yo sabemos desde hace tiempo: Rin se asusta con las películas de terror. No sólo le dan miedo, sino que se pone a llorar y después tiene pesadillas.

A pesar de esto, era de esperarse que Rin decidiera quedarse a ver la película para no parecer débil frente a Nimura y sus amigos. No creo que tenga nada que demostrarles a ese tonto niño y sus amigos, pero no hubo tiempo para inventar una excusa que consiguiera librar a Rin de esta situación pues Nimura se lo llevó para mostrarle las películas que tenía para que Rin escogiera una. Cada opción era igual de mala que la otra, y el odioso de Nimura parecía complacido con cómo esto ponía cada vez más nervioso a Rin. Estoy seguro que justamente lo ha hecho por eso mismo: para asustar y avergonzar a Rin.

Tch! No puedo evitar enviar nuevamente una mirada de enojo hacia Nimura –aunque él no pueda verme- apenas siento como Rin –quien está sentado a mi derecha sobre el sofá- coge con fuerza la almohada que tiene sobre su regazo, apretando los labios, como intentando no dejar escapar algún sonido que delate su temor apenas la película se comienza a mostrar en la gran pantalla del televisor. Si está así ahora, lo más seguro es que no aguante hasta el final….si el objetivo de Nimura es hacer que Rin llore durante la película, creo que lo va a conseguir y pronto. Si él o sus amigos comienzan a burlarse van a haber problemas….

Shigino está sentado a mi izquierda, sosteniendo un bowl con palomitas de maíz, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro (al contrario de Rin, las películas de terror le divierten). No me ha dicho nada, pero creo que se ha sentado allí para poner la mayor distancia entre Rin y el grupo de Nimura. Perfecto. Una manta nos cubre a los 3 (Shigino lo quiso así) de la cintura para abajo, a pesar del ambiente ligeramente cálido de estos días. La manta no es gruesa, así que no nos sofoca, _"De este modo, si se nos caen las palomitas, no caerán al sofá" _fue lo que dijo Shigino….una buena idea, aunque no será de mucha ayuda si derramo mi gaseosa, por lo que pienso ser cuidadoso.

No había cola como Rin había querido hacerme creer, pero esa es la menor de mis preocupaciones ahora. Nimura mira de a ratos, a medida que la película progresa, en dirección de Rin, seguramente esperando el momento en que empiece a llorar o algo así. Hay momentos en que aparece algo de la nada en la pantalla (como un fantasma) y los 3 saltamos en nuestros sitios por la sorpresa, sin embargo Rin es el único que aprieta los labios para permanecer en silencio. Shigino sonríe levemente, o abre bastante los ojos cuando algo inesperado ocurre, pero eso es todo….en cambio Rin parece que quiere taparse la cara con la almohada o salir corriendo de aquí.

"Rin, quieres palomitas?" le susurro al oído, como una manera de distraerle de lo que ocurre en la pantalla al ver como sus ojos han comenzado a humedecerse y sus labios tiemblan. Él no habla, sino que responde moviendo negativamente la cabeza. No ha funcionado. Y ahora?

De repente, en la película, alguien que debía estar muerto se levanta, poseído por un demonio (creo) y todos los presentes mostramos distintos grados de perplejidad. Algunos dejan escapar algún sonido que denota sorpresa o miedo (incluso el mismo Nimura), y una mujer en la pantalla grita despavorida, así que gracias a esto nadie nota el sollozo que deja escapar Rin, salvo yo. Él cierra los ojos, apretándolos fuerte, en un intento vano de bloquear lo que está pasando, pero es evidente que tiene miedo pues está temblando.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, cojo su mano con la mía, entrelazando mis dedos a los suyos. Esto parece hacer el truco, y Rin sale del trance inducido por la película para verme de lado. Sin saber cómo explicar mis acciones, simplemente permanezco mirando al frente, sosteniendo su mano firmemente, como haría con Gou para tranquilizarla. La manta nos cubre así que nadie es capaz de ver lo que hacemos, lo cual es un alivio. En ese momento Shigino nos ofrece palomitas de su bowl. Yo declino su oferta pues tengo ambas manos ocupadas (una sujetando la mano de Rin y en la otra, mi gaseosa), mientras que Rin coge un poco usando su mano libre.

Bueno, a pesar que fue una cosa del momento, parece que lo de sujetar su mano ha funcionado pues ahora Rin se ve más relajado y completamente distraído con el hecho de tener mis dedos entrelazados a los suyos. No volteo a verle, pero creo que de a ratos él se ríe sin hacer ruido, cuando aprieta mi mano y esto me hace tensarme de repente…..consiguiendo que apriete su mano en respuesta. Más le vale que no apriete más fuerte, pues si de fuerza se trata y quiere volver esto una competencia, estoy seguro que puedo ganar, y eso le va a doler.

Finalmente termina la película y, luego de despedirnos del resto, Shigino, Rin y yo nos vamos de allí. Shigino se lleva una bolsa de palomitas de maíz para el camino supongo, pero no parece tener intenciones de comérsela….lo cual es raro. Conversamos acerca de la película mientras nos dirigimos primero a la casa de Rin….ya está oscuro, así que lo mejor es dejarle a él primero pues dudo mucho que quiera caminar solo hasta su casa luego de ver esa película. Espero que Nimura no vuelva a tramar algo semejante luego que su plan fallara.

"Quieren quedarse a dormir en mi casa?...Podríamos jugar en mi cuarto hasta que sea hora de dormir y mi mamá podría llamar a sus casas para que les den permiso~" Entiendo que Rin pide esto pues no desea dormir solo hoy. Todavía está con miedo a causa de la película. Si jugar le ayuda a distraerse para que no tenga pesadillas durante la noche, entonces no veo por qué no. No creo que mis padres se opongan a la idea tampoco, pues mañana es domingo y no es la primera vez que paso la noche en casa de Rin.

"Pregúntale a tu mamá primero. Nosotros te esperamos aquí." Aunque no creo que la Sra. Matsuoka diga que no (no lo ha hecho antes), lo correcto es que ella de su consentimiento primero pues ésta es su casa. Rin sale corriendo a buscar a su mamá mientras Shigino y yo nos quedamos en la entrada.

"Yo le prometí a mamá que estaría en casa para la cena, así que no voy a poder quedarme…." Comenta Shigino de repente, sorprendiéndome. Cuando le pregunto por qué no dijo nada antes, él sólo encoge los hombros diciendo que no le dimos tiempo de decir algo.

"Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Ya está algo oscuro…." Aunque a Shigino la película no le ha asustado, una de las dos únicas veces que le he visto llorar, ha sido de miedo. Coincidentemente fue la primera vez que le vi, en el parque, y sólo derramó una lágrima, pero era evidente que estaba asustado (por algo que asustaría a un niño de 8 años, como lo es enfrentarse a un bravucón más grande que él). No entiendo bien qué cosas son capaces de asustar a Shigino (no le he visto llorar por ese motivo desde entonces), pero no está demás preguntar, cierto?

"No, así está bien~ Pero gracias de todas formas, Sousuke~" menciona él, sonriendo, aunque no estoy seguro que esté verdaderamente contento…..Shigino me confunde a veces.

"Toma, guardé esto para tí~ No tuviste oportunidad de comer nada, cierto? Con tu gaseosa en una mano y la mano de Rin en la otra, era imposible, así que aquí tienes." Dice Shigino, colocando su bolsa de palomitas en mis manos. Qué?! Cómo se dio cuenta? Rin me soltó la mano apenas terminó la película y estoy seguro que la manta nos cubrió en todo momento…..Quiero preguntarle sobre eso, pero no tengo tiempo pues pronto aparece Rin anunciando que su mamá está de acuerdo con que nos quedemos.

Shigino se despide de Rin, lamentando no poder quedarse en esta ocasión y se marcha inmediatamente después, dejándonos a Rin y a mí, solos. Esto me hace sentir repentinamente incómodo luego de que Shigino evidenciara que, lo sucedido en la casa de Nimura, no pasó desapercibido como pensaba. Aunque se trata solo de Shigino igual me incomoda. Una vez dentro de la casa de Rin, la Sra. Matsuoka me da la bienvenida con un abrazo (siempre ha sido muy afectuosa conmigo) y le pide a Rin que saque un futón para mí mientras ella termina de preparar la cena.

"Sousuke, gracias por lo que hiciste por mí allá…..Pensé que podría soportarlo, pero sabes cómo me ponen las películas de terror…..elegí sin pensar y creo que escogí la peor de todas jeje…." Menciona Rin mientras estiramos el futón destinado para mí en su cuarto. Como no quiero profundizar en el tema, simplemente le respondo con un corto "No hay de qué" para dar el asunto por terminado.

"No me había dado cuenta, pero es la primera vez que me coges la mano. Tú lo haces con Gou todo el tiempo y nunca le di mucha importancia, pero ahora entiendo por qué a ella le agrada tanto….Me hizo sentir más seguro y por eso pude aguantar ver el resto de la película…..Y bueno…..también demuestra que en verdad tú no prefieres a mi hermana por encima de mí, así que eso también me alegra…"

Uh? Entonces con que de eso se trataba lo del otro día, aquella extraña conversación que tuvimos acerca de si me gustaba o no que me besen en la mejilla….Rin creía que yo tenía predilección por Gou porque tengo ciertos gestos con ella que no suelo tener con él…mmmm…..eso es tonto. No lo digo en voz alta para no arruinar su bien humor, pero lo es. Gou es una niña y tal vez tiendo a ser más gentil y atento con ella porque es pequeña y delicada y no deseo que se haga daño, en cambio Rin es capaz de cuidarse solo….la mayor parte del tiempo. Gou es como una hermanita para mí, y le trato acorde a ello. Eso es todo.

"…ok….." no sé qué decir, ni tampoco como reaccionar sin expresarle lo perturbado que todo este asunto me había tenido hasta ahora. Hacer tanto drama por algo como eso….Lo único que Rin ha conseguido es que de aquí en adelante yo sea más consciente de las cosas que hago o no hago con los hermanos Matsuoka.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LouiseUchiha, Darkela, <strong>__gracias por sus comentarios :D Veo que las preferencias están divididas jaja XD Los 4 son encantadores (incluyo a Gou también porque de niña era adorable) y los amo a todos XD _

_Muchos niños no desean compartir a sus amigos, así que todavía eso no significa nada desde mi punto de vista. Son niños XD las cosas se complican de a pocos a medida que se acercan a los 12 años y de allí en adelante peor jaja :3 es una época extraña para todos, no?….._

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	5. Chapter 5: Midnight kiss

_Edades: 11 años_

* * *

><p><strong>Kisumi's POV<strong>

"En sus marcas….listos…." el profesor de educación física suena su silbato y los otros chicos y yo empezamos a nadar. Ya hace calor así que la piscina está disponible para nosotros.

Si bien Sousuke, Rin, y yo solemos ir a la playa durante las vacaciones de verano y varias veces les he acompañado a la piscina pública, no soy muy bueno nadando, ni mucho menos estoy al nivel de Sousuke o Rin (aunque eso es de esperarse). Lo que mejor me sale es el estilo libre pues es más sencillo, creo. No seré rápido, pero termino todas las rondas que nos dejan y el profesor dice que mi forma es adecuada. No tanto así en espalda y pecho, pero también soy capaz de completar todo el recorrido de la piscina la mayoría de veces, en cambio con estilo mariposa no ocurre lo mismo.

Sólo nos piden que nademos de un extremo a otro de la piscina, en cambio a los chicos del club de natación les hacen realizar entr vueltas a la piscina, y los más avanzados (como Rin y Sousuke) hacen ese volantín al llegar al otro extremo y también se lanzan del pedestal, en cambio el resto de nosotros partimos desde abajo, en el agua. Rin me enseñó como lanzarme del pedestal (de donde lo hacen ellos en las competencias), y aunque lo hago relativamente bien, me alegro que el profesor no nos exija eso.

Ya hemos nadado 3 estilos: libre, pecho, y espalda. Esta última ronda de mariposa la estamos haciendo sólo unos pocos pues no es obligatoria. Yo acepté pues el profesor prometió que le pondría más nota a quien nadara mariposa y eso me caería bien. Sin embargo, ésa no es la única razón por la que lo hago. Mariposa es, en mi opinión, el estilo más difícil, y aunque nunca he podido ejecutarlo bien como para completar toda la piscina, he estado practicando pues es el estilo que tanto Rin como Sousuke dominan….aquel con el que suelen definir sus disputas….aquel en que Sousuke es mejor que Rin…..es algo que comparten exclusivamente ellos dos y yo quiero que lo compartan conmigo también….creo…..

Rin y Sousuke nadaron en el grupo anterior al mío, con los más avanzados, así que deben estarme viendo desde fuera de la piscina….o al menos espero que lo estén haciendo. Sé que mi estilo no es bueno, pero he estado practicando, así que espero conseguir llegar al otro lado al menos. Coordinar las brazadas con las patadas es complicado en este estilo, especialmente cuando debo respirar. Ya pasé la mitad de la piscina, y estoy cansado pero si sólo avanzo un poco más-….argh! agua me entra a la boca y aunque intento botarla para tomar aire de nuevo, sólo consigo tragar más agua, así que debo detenerme.

"Kisumi!"

Ésa es la voz de Rin, y aunque quiero asegurarle que estoy bien, mi prioridad ahora es botar el agua que he tragado, tosiendo, así como buscar cogerme de los flotadores que delimitan los carriles. Estoy en la parte más honda de la piscina, así que mis pies no tocan el suelo, por lo que si no me cojo de ellos es probable que me hunda. Una vez que lo he conseguido, termino de toser y me saco los goggles para poder ver mejor a mi alrededor…..es triste, pero no me faltaba mucho para llegar al otro lado…..si hubiese seguido a pesar de-

"Oi, Shigino! Estás bien?"

Sousuke aparece de repente a mi lado, sorprendiéndome, y mi corazón da un saltito. Ha venido a ayudarme? Si bien no estaba en peligro de hundirme por estar sujeto a los flotadores, él sabe que me desagrada no ser capaz de tocar el suelo, especialmente cuando estoy muy cansado como para tratar de mantenerme a flote, como ahora. Nunca he estado en peligro de ahogarme pues no pierdo la calma fácilmente, pero igual la idea de no poder respirar me asusta.

"Sí estoy bien~ Te preocupé?" la pregunta sale de mi boca en un tono más alegre del que hubiese querido, demostrando lo contento que estoy, pero no estoy feliz de haber preocupado a Sousuke, sino por el hecho de que él haya venido en mi ayuda al verme en aprietos.

"…el profesor me dijo que viniera por ti…." Oh!...no es algo extraño que se haya dado de ese modo, pero por algún motivo se siente distinto que lo diga….Sonrío a fuerza de costumbre, pero creo que no consigo enmascarar del todo mi decepción pues Sousuke me mira extraño en respuesta. Antes de que diga algo al respecto me coloco sobre su espalda y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos. Él se hunde un poco por el sorpresivo peso extra, pero se recupera rápido.

""Entonces tú eres mi bote salvavidas, así que te corresponde llevarme hasta la orilla~" que en este caso sería la escalera que lleva fuera de la piscina que está a 3 carriles de aquí. Sousuke hace algo parecido a un gruñido, pero no me pide que me baje, más bien me ordena que me sujete fuerte, para luego llevarme en su espalda, nadando, hasta la salida, donde Rin nos espera.

"Estuviste muy bien Kisumi! Casi lo consigues~" exclama Rin, extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a salir de la piscina. Yo la tomo, sujetándome con la otra de la escalera, una vez que Sousuke se hace a un lado para permitirme subir. Le sonrío en respuesta a Rin, pero en el fondo estoy algo desilusionado por no haberlo conseguido.

Una vez que Sousuke está fuera, el profesor nos reúne a todos para dar su evaluación final y comunicarnos lo que haremos la siguiente semana, antes de permitir que nos retiremos. Camino a los vestidores, y me quito el gorro que llevo en la cabeza. Como es de silicona, es algo complicado quitármelo pues se pega a mis cabellos ondulados y eso me duele un poco. Au!

"Parece que recién te hubieses levantado de la cama Shigino" comenta Sousuke, divertido por el hecho de cómo mi cabello luce desordenado. Si hay algo que no me gusta de mi cabello es lo fácil que se desarregla y lo terrible que se ve cuando lo hace. Miro a Sousuke con lo que espero sea una muestra de desaprobación, sacando la lengua, pero Sousuke sólo se ríe, revoloteando más mis cabellos antes de avanzar hasta donde se encuentra Rin….owww…..ahora voy a demorar más tiempo en peinarme….

Nadar es divertido, y aunque no sea mi deporte de elección, me gusta, sin embargo no me gusta cómo queda mi cabello después de nadar a causa del cloro. Debo pasar bastante rato lavándomelo para que vuelva a la normalidad. Sousuke no tiene ese problema porque lleva el cabello corto (y aunque ésa sea la solución, yo no pienso cortármelo así pues me vería extraño), y Rin…..su cabello es fácil de arreglar porque es lacio, supongo.

Conversamos un poco mientras nos cambiamos, pero no puedo evitar sentir algo diferente cuando miro en dirección de Rin y Sousuke. La manera en que bromean juntos y en general, como se ven felices y cómodos en la presencia del otro. No sigo del todo la conversación entre ellos, pero parece que llegan a un acuerdo sobre algo pues lo sellan con un choque de puños antes de pasar a otra cosa. Es extraño….pero desde hace poco más de dos semanas que me siento así….distinto respecto a estas pequeñas cosas entre ellos dos.

Me gustaría negarlo, pero creo que es así desde el día que fuimos a la casa de Ichio a ver esa película de terror. Me sentí tan extraño luego de que viera a Sousuke y Rin cogidos de la mano, que al final la idea de pasar la noche con ellos me resultó imposible de soportar e inventé una excusa para irme. Afortunadamente nadie notó que casi no participaba de la conversación camino a casa de Rin, ni que me porté extraño al momento de rechazar la invitación para pasar la noche allí, pero también fue eso mismo lo que me hizo sentir peor. Cómo no pudieron darse cuenta?

Como otras veces, Sousuke estaba completamente pendiente de Rin como para prestarme atención, y Rin…bueno….estaba concentrado en sí mismo y la idea de sobrellevar la película en compañía de su mejor amigo. Y no le culpo, pues sé muy bien cómo estas películas asustan a Rin, pero….eso no hizo ninguna diferencia para mí en aquel momento. Pensé que se me pasaría, sin embargo todavía siento eso tan extraño cuando les veo actuar como ahora…..que es la forma en que siempre ha sido.

Después de pensarlo por varios días, creo que mi estado se relaciona específicamente a que Sousuke cogiera la mano de Rin aquel día, para tranquilizarle. Y tal vez se deba al hecho de que, dentro de las pocas cosas que compartimos sólo él y yo, ésa era la única que nos pertenecía exclusivamente a nosotros…..aunque Sousuke no lo recuerde. Ese día que caí, cuando teníamos 4 años, Sousuke me cogió la mano todo el tiempo mientras la profesora limpiaba y curaba mis rodillas raspadas. Nadie había hecho eso antes por mí….nadie fuera de mi familia al menos….y fue por eso que me propuse hacerme su amigo cuando le volví a encontrar años más tarde.

A pesar de saber esto, no comprendo por qué me tiene intranquilo hasta ahora….y francamente estoy cansado de sentirme así. No es todo el tiempo, pero en momentos como éste se manifiesta con fuerza ese….extraño e incómodo sentimiento. Como una basurita en el ánimo o algo así…..lo que me lleva a portarme más pegajoso de lo usual (o al menos así fue como me llamó Sousuke hace unos días), sin proponérmelo.

"Entonces, a donde vamos en la noche?" pregunto sonriendo, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Sousuke, mientras que cojo su brazo izquierdo con mi mano libre. Principalmente cuando me siento así de extraño, con quien me porto más *pegajoso* (no me gusta ese término) es con Sousuke. Él muchas veces se queja, pero igual me lo permite y nunca me bota, así que sigo haciéndolo. No es algo que usualmente no haría pues siempre he sido afectuoso con mis amigos, pero cuando me siento de este modo, me provoca hacerlo más seguido…..Sin embargo no debe resultarle extraño a Rin pues no dice nada.

"Queríamos hacer una pijamada, ya que no pudiste quedarte con nosotros aquella vez, pero no se puede en mi casa. Las amigas de Gou van a pasar la noche allí y aunque habría espacio para todos, ellas seguramente querrán jugar con nosotros y yo no deseo pasar la noche haciendo cosas de niñas…." Rin mira a Sousuke como retándole a que diga algo al respecto, sin embargo Sousuke permanece callado, mirándole impasivamente.

No comprendo que sucede aquí, pero lo que sí sé es que a Sousuke no le importa pasar tiempo con la hermanita de Rin (muy a pesar de Rin muchas veces), y que por eso mismo Gou adora a Sousuke. Evidentemente ella ama a su hermano, pero Sousuke le engríe más que Rin, así que muchas veces he visto a los hermanos Matsuoka competir por la atención de Sousuke, y generalmente en aquellas ocasiones, Gou sale ganando pues Sousuke le tiene un cariño especial por ser una niña. Sousuke es hijo único así que tal vez por eso se siente muy unido a Rin y Gou pues ellos tienen algo que él no…..alguien con quien jugar siempre…..por eso creo que Sousuke trata a la niña como la hermanita que le hubiese gustado tener…...Ser hijo único es muy solitario…..

"En mi casa tampoco se puede pues Hayato todavía es un bebé y duerme varias horas al día…..Si hacemos mucho ruido, se podría despertar y mamá se molestaría con nosotros…." Afortunadamente, yo ya no soy hijo único. El nacimiento de Hayato fue el momento más emocionante de mi vida! Todavía recuerdo el día en que mamá le trajo entre brazos a la casa…..Yo adoro a mi hermanito y me gusta jugar con él, pero como todavía tiene tan sólo 2 años, no hay muchas cosas que podamos hacer juntos, y además debe pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con mamá. Es por ello que me gusta andar con mis amigos, pero cuando Hayato crezca sé que esto cambiará. No sólo voy a estar allí para él cuando me necesite pues es mi responsabilidad cuidarle por ser su hermano mayor, sino también quiero que nos divirtamos juntos. Le enseñaré a jugar basquetbol y seremos invencibles en la cancha~ ya lo puedo imaginar.

"Y por qué no lo hacemos en tu casa, Sousuke?~" pregunta Rin, entusiasmado, sobresaltando a quien tengo cogido desde hace un rato.

"…en mi casa?..." Sousuke se muestra aprehensivo al respecto, como si la idea le resultara absurda. Ahora que lo pienso, si bien sabemos donde vive Sousuke, nunca hemos entrado a su casa.

"Sí! Tú tienes los mejores juguetes y tu habitación es bastante grande. Además tienes un montón de almohadas con las que podemos armar un fuerte. Va a ser divertido~" oh! Entonces Rin ha estado allí antes….no sabía. De todas maneras, por lo que se dicen después entre ellos –mientras Rin busca convencer a Sousuke- puedo sacar que Rin sólo ha estado allí un par de ocasiones hace tiempo, pero jamás ha pasado la noche en casa de Sousuke.

"Bueno, papá no está en casa, así que no creo que sea un problema…..supongo que podría preguntarle a mi mamá si podemos…." Rin demuestra estar satisfecho con esta respuesta y el asunto termina allí pues el profesor nos llama para volver al salón….Toca matemáticas…qué aburrido -_-

* * *

><p>"Así está mejor! De este modo, todos podremos ver directamente al televisor y ya no pelearemos por la cama tampoco~" declara triunfante Rin, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, luego de reacomodar los futones como le parece más conveniente y sacar a Sousuke de su propia cama.<p>

A Sousuke no le molesta desde luego, pues perdió el derecho a su cama al jan-ken-poh, y hasta parece contento con la idea de dormir en el suelo con nosotros, pero a mi me fastidia un poco el hecho de que Rin haya puesto mi futón lejos del de Sousuke. No le digo nada desde luego, y aunque no había decidido dónde dormiría, es algo molesto en esta ocasión que Rin haya tomado la decisión por mí…..aunque no es nada nuevo…..Nosotros le dejamos hacer lo que quiera la mayor parte del tiempo, así que es lo normal…..no sé por qué esta vez es diferente para mí….

El cuarto de Sousuke es grande y aunque tiene varios juguetes, lo que más me llama la atención son los afiches y demás cosas relacionadas a la natación que adornan el lugar. No hay nada aquí que diga que le interesan otras cosas además de la natación, aunque sé bien que disfruta del futbol y el basquetbol y hasta de ver algunas peleas en televisión. Yo en mi cuarto tengo afiches de jugadores de basquetbol (principalmente de la NBA), pero también algunos otros de grupos de pop y varios mangas, y sé que a Sousuke le gusta leer los mangas que tengo cuando va a visitarme, así que no comprendo por qué él no tiene algunos aquí.

"Muy bien, con qué quieren empezar primero: un juego de pelas o carreras de autos?" pregunta Rin, cogiendo dos video-juegos de la repisa donde los guarda Sousuke bien ordenados.

"Cualquiera está bien para mí. Como voy a ganar, no importa cuál elijas~" responde Sousuke, con una expresión desafiante y llena de confianza en el rostro.

"Ustedes eligieron la ultima vez, ahora me toca a mí. Voto por el de carreras~" los dos voltean a verme y concuerdan conmigo, así que Rin mete en la consola el de autos. Como sólo hay dos controles y yo he elegido el juego, ellos se la rigen para coger el segundo control…Increíblemente, Sousuke sale victorioso esta vez.

"uh?...pst! E-eso fue pura casualidad, pero igual puedes tener el control….De todas formas, no tenía ganas de participar en la primera ronda…." Menciona Rin, tratando de disimular su desconcierto y ligero malestar por haber perdido. No lo consigue desde luego, y esto parece perturbar un poco a Sousuke, pero igual comenzamos el juego.

Al inicio hay un silencio incómodo que busco romper, y aunque consigo hacer que Rin hable y comente algo durante el juego, no es hasta que Sousuke pierde la carrera y le pasa su control a Rin, que nuestro amigo vuelve a la normalidad. Admito que fue una sorpresa que Sousuke le ganara al jan-ken-poh, pero no comprendo por qué es que le afectó tanto. Aunque, a decir verdad,…..Rin detesta perder…..

Luego de un par de horas jugando, la mamá de Sousuke nos trae un refrigerio. Seguimos jugando una hora más después de eso, a otras cosas, pero luego la mamá de Sousuke vuelve a entrar a la habitación para pedirnos que nos vayamos a dormir porque ya es tarde. Entre los 3 no demoramos nada en ordenar el cuarto y preparar todo para acostarnos. Cuando Rin sale al baño, recuerdo cómo fue que él dispuso de los futones y dónde me toca dormir, así que, en un impulso, me echo sobre el futón de Sousuke.

"Oi, Shigino! Ése es mi sitio…."

"Quién lo dice? Yo me eché primero así que es mío~" Sousuke parece algo contrariado y fastidiado por mi respuesta (abre la boca para decir algo y luego la cierra), pero no vuelve a intentar sacarme de aquí. En su lugar opta por mirarme fijamente, frunciendo un poco el ceño, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho…..No hago esto para fastidiarle, así que sin palabras intento transmitirle cuánto lo siento….aunque no puedo evitar sonreír un poco a causa de su actitud.

"….como quieras…." Proclama resignado, mirando a otro lado.

"Por qué no tomas éste en su lugar? El futón del centro es el más divertido~ por eso creo que deberías ir allí~" Sousuke me mira entonces como si me hubiese crecido otra cabeza. Pregunta para sí "qué tiene de divertido?", pero como no espera ninguna respuesta de mi parte, simplemente se echa allí, mirándome sospechosamente todo el tiempo.

Cuando Rin regresa del baño, pone una cara muy cómica cuando ve que no nos hemos colocado como él esperaba. Trata de convencernos de cambiar de lugar, pero -como muy pocas veces- me niego a hacerlo, tomando a la ligera sus razones, sonriendo todo el tiempo para que no se moleste conmigo. Rin se da por vencido después de un rato también, ocupando su lugar al otro lado de Sousuke. En ese momento, a pesar de no tratarse de un gran logro, me siento muy satisfecho conmigo mismo.

Saco un manga de mi mochila y se los muestro a ellos dos. Rin cambia su semblante a uno más contento y entusiasmado pues, como suponía, no ha leído ese tomo aún. Sousuke queda a cargo del manga por estar al medio y los 3 nos juntamos más al centro para poder ver las imágenes. Después de pasar algunas páginas, Sousuke se detiene.

"Esto es un shoujo….Por qué estamos leyendo un shoujo?"

"Rin me dijo que era su favorito y como me gustó, le pedí a mi mamá que me lo comprara~" Un día pesqué a Rin leyéndolo y él tuvo que contarme todo al respecto, muy a su pesar pues no le iba a permitir irse si no me mostraba lo que estaba escondiendo tras su espalda. Como me mostré interesado, terminamos leyéndolo todo, juntos, por eso le pedí a mamá que me comprara el nuevo número apenas saliera a la venta.

"De Rin lo hubiese esperado, pero tú Shigino…." Sousuke sabe que no estoy muy inclinado a las historias románticas, pero eso no quiere decir que no me guste leer una de vez en cuando….mientras no sea muy melosa. De todas formas comprendo su sorpresa pues los mangas que él ha visto en mi cuarto no son de este estilo. Aventura y acción es lo que le gusta a Sousuke y lo que también prefiero yo, además de los de deportes y horror.

"Q-qué cosas dices, Sousuke! Además, esto no es un shoujo! Hay peleas y usan armas, ves?!" exclama Rin, señalando con su dedo las imágenes, pasando algunas hojas para demostrar que es así a lo largo de la historia.

"Este sujeto está enamorado de la chica, pero no se lo dice. Y ella está interesada en este otro tipo de aquí…Claro que es un shoujo…." Argumenta Sousuke, apáticamente. Rin se enfurruña, pero antes de que diga algo decido intervenir.

"El tipo del que ella está interesada mató a su padre, el rey, para ocupar el trono, y ahora está detrás de la cabeza de ellos dos, sus amigos de infancia. La princesa debe pelear para salvar su reino, y posiblemente acabar con la vida de quien una vez amó. Tiene bastante acción y aventura, no te gusta eso, Sousuke?~"

Por la cara que pone Sousuke sé que le atrapé desde el momento en que le dije acerca de que los protagonistas eran 3 amigos y que uno traicionó a los otros. Sousuke debe estar interesado ahora en averiguar si el traidor es derrotado al final. Rin por su parte, sé que sufre internamente por la triste suerte del trío y espera que la princesa y su amigo guerrero tengan un final feliz.

Sousuke cede rápidamente, intentando enmascarar su interés, proclamando que sólo lo hace por nosotros, así que continuamos leyendo el manga después de eso hasta que la mamá de Sousuke regresa para desearnos buenas noches y apagar las luces.

Al cabo de un rato, mis amigos ya están dormidos, pero yo no consigo conciliar el sueño, todavía pensando en la historia del manga y algunos eventos de los últimos días, en especial esa sensación tan extraña que me ha estado atrapando últimamente. Me doy la vuelta en mi futón y Sousuke está allí, con los ojos cerrados. Me quedo mirándole un largo rato y un sentimiento triste me invade.

Creo que es lo mismo que sentí cuando me acerqué a Sousuke apenas vine a Sano y me di cuenta que se había olvidado de mí, o cuando él se limpiara la mejilla aquella única vez que me llamara por mi nombre y yo le besara. En aquellas dos ocasiones me dije que no me disgustaba y fue así…..en su mayoría, pero las últimas semanas todo ha sido diferente y no me siento bien. Si Sousuke se olvidó de mí la primera vez, puede volver a ocurrir, verdad? Tal vez no nos mudaremos en un tiempo mi familia y yo, pero llegará un día en que sí, a causa del trabajo de papá, y deberé irme….y no quiero pues Rin y Sousuke podrían olvidarse de mí….

…..hablando de Rin…..estoy seguro que si él llegara a marcharse, Sousuke no se olvidaría de Rin como sucedió conmigo, ni perderían contacto. Durante el tiempo que llevo con ellos he podido darme cuenta que son inseparables, así que algo como la distancia no hará la diferencia, en cambio yo….Sousuke ni siquiera me llama por mi nombre! a pesar de conocerme por bastante tiempo….Tal vez en parte sea mi culpa, pero no puedo evitar pensar que es algo más que me aleja de tener esa misma conexión inquebrantable que existe entre ellos dos….y si no consigo formarla, entonces seré olvidado cuando nos separemos…..

Sin darme cuenta he estado mirando por largo rato a Sousuke, cuyo pecho sube y baja lentamente mientras duerme…..Definitivamente no es justo….Dejar de llamarme por mi nombre sólo porque le di un beso en la mejilla? Tonto Sousuke….Tal vez no dije nada cuando rechazó mi gesto de afecto, pero eso no quiere decir que me haya agradado….Es su culpa que me sienta mal ahora….de algún modo…..Claro que Sousuke no sería capaz de rechazarme ahora pues está dormido…Se ve tan calmado cuando duerme…..Una idea pasa por mi cabeza y sonrío divertido….

Muy despacio, avanzo hasta Sousuke hasta quedar muy cerca de él. No puedo evitar pensar que luce adorable cuando duerme, especialmente porque no pone esa cara seria que suele alejar a otros, sin embargo no sería Sousuke si se portara de otro modo y a mi se agrada como es…..me gustaría que abriera los ojos pues son de un color muy bonito, pero si despierta seguro me apartará así que no hago ruido alguno…A pesar de que solo se trata de Sousuke, me siento nervioso….es extraño….

De todas maneras, no voy a echarme para atrás. Rin cogió su mano, así que yo tengo derecho a hacer esto, y ésta es la única manera de hacerlo pues de otro modo, Sousuke no me dejaría. Además es algo que Sousuke me debe por portarse así conmigo aquella vez…..Ahora que recuerdo, fue por esa época (a los 9 años) que comencé el juego de las señas de Sousuke y decidí que de acertar, le daría como premio- tal vez no sea una buena idea hacer eso, pues de sólo pensarlo me hace sentir muy extraño. A los 9 años parecía una buena idea para fastidiar a Sousuke, pero ahora no tanto…..no sé por qué….

Ya habrá tiempo para pensar en eso más tarde. Tomo aire y, sin titubear, planto un beso suave y breve en la mejilla izquierda de Sousuke, para no despertarle. Una vez que se termina, siento como mis propias mejillas queman…..por qué?...no es la primera vez que hago esto con alguien…tal vez sea la falta de costumbre, pues hace tiempo que no- un movimiento de sábanas me distrae y paraliza en el acto. Inmediatamente regreso a mi lugar y me cubro con las sábanas hasta la cara. Ése fue Rin? Me habrá visto?... por qué me escondo si sólo se trata de Rin y no he hecho nada malo?…..mmm…Definitivamente me estoy portando extraño….Se supone que el impulsivo y bochornoso es Rin, no yo…..mejor me acuesto….sólo espero que luego de dormir, todo vuelva a la normalidad mañana…..

**Sousuke's POV**

"Tómalo…..igual no tengo tanta sed…." Dice Rin, entregándome la cola que acabo de ganar al jan-ken-poh, luciendo fastidiado y contrariado por el hecho de haber perdido. Voltea la cara a otra parte, para no verme o posiblemente para no ver como me tomo la gaseosa, pero….cómo puedo disfrutar de la cola si se pone así?

Tratar de iniciar una conversación cuando Rin actúa así es complicado y seguramente no querrá hablarme hasta que haya terminado de tomarme la cola, así que hago eso mismo lo más rápido que puedo. La vez anterior que le gané traté de que acepte la mitad de mi bebida pero no quiso y más bien creo que mi gesto le fastidió más, así que no pienso intentarlo de nuevo.

Hace unos días que vengo ganando algunas de nuestros juegos de jan-ken-poh, algo que no había pasado antes, y si bien me sentí feliz en un principio, ya no me siento de ese modo. Sé que a Rin no le gusta perder, pero parece que esto le está afectando más de lo que hubiese imaginado. Claro que no es por pura casualidad que le gano…..

Después de tantas derrotas consecutivas creo que descubrí el truco para revertir mi situación. Observando detenidamente a Rin durante estos momentos, en lugar de ver su mano (esperando lo que vaya sacar de allí), he podido darme cuenta que cuando va a sacar tijeras hace un gesto especial y lleva su brazo hacia atrás un poco más. Lo mismo para piedra, así que por eso estoy ganando. Sin embargo….no se siente como una victoria cuando se pone así…..

"Juguemos de nuevo! Si gano me das lo que queda de tu cola. De acuerdo, Sousuke?" proclama Rin, volteando a verme de repente, sorprendiéndome. Debe estar bastante sediento como para pedirme eso…..

"Ok!" la posibilidad de ganar lo que queda de la cola parece emocionarle, así que no puedo decirle que no.

"Jan-ken…" Rin lleva su mano muy atrás, y frunce el ceño mirando a mi izquierda: va a sacar tijeras. Ahora sé lo que debo hacer….

"POH!" saco papel…..Rin entonces cambia su semblante adusto por un alegre, sonriendo como usualmente suele hacerlo cuando sale victorioso en algo. Esta feliz….pero lo más extraño es que, a pesar de haber perdido, me siento mucho más contento que las veces que le he vencido.

"Otra vez!" digo forzadamente, a modo de enmascarar la sonrisa que se quiere formar en mis labios. Mi amigo se ríe y niega con la cabeza una vez que tiene la lata de gaseosa en su mano. Rin debería estar así siempre: feliz y sonriendo….no me importa dejarle tener estas pequeñas cosas si eso le pone así.

"Gracias por esperarme!" exclama Shigino, apareciendo frente nuestro, algo agitado por haber corrido hasta aquí. Su práctica de basquetbol demoró más de lo previsto, pero ya habíamos acordado irnos juntos así que no podíamos partir sin él.

Shigino se coloca a mi lado izquierdo y nos ponemos en marcha. Normalmente intento no pensar en muchas de las cosas que hace Shigino pues me es difícil entender por qué las hace, pero creo que últimamente se está portando más extraño de lo usual. No, no extraño, sino diferente….cosas que normalmente no haría, como durante la noche que pasamos en mi casa y él se apropió de mi futón. Si bien para mí no tenía importancia alguna dormir en un futón o en otro, no fue por eso que acepté, sino por la cara que puso Shigino cuando quise sacarle de allí….Qué se proponía? Nunca lo sabré. A diferencia de Rin, a Shigino no le comprendo bien.

"Mañana es el campamento! Tenemos que acordar que llevará cada uno." menciona Rin, emocionado…..ha estado así todo el día, y no hemos parado de hablar sobre los planes para mañana, pero ahora que está presente Shigino recién podemos ver los detalles pues somos un grupo.

"Yo llevaré la carpa. Es lo suficientemente grande para que entremos los 3, así que nadie se quedará fuera si llueve…" en un principio, cuando hablamos al respecto en la mañana, Rin quería traer su carpa, pero como sólo alcanzaban 2 personas, ofrecí traer la mía….no sé por qué, pero Rin no parecía muy contento con esto….Rin a veces se porta extraño también….

"Yo puedo traer malvaviscos~ Tengo de varios sabores y saben mucho mejor si los asamos en la fogata~" A Shigino le gustan los dulces, así que no me sorprende lo que acaba de decir. Rin y yo no somos de comer muchos dulces, pero por mi parte no me opongo a la idea de asar los malvaviscos….es lo que se acostumbra a hacer en un campamento, no? Además, no saben tan mal incluso sin asar, así que me muestro de acuerdo con la idea.

"Entonces yo traeré mi caña de pescar! Así atraparé la cena para todos, pues los dulces no son una cena." Declara muy orgulloso Rin, mirándonos de lado a Shigino y a mí. Sé que esa caña guarda una valor sentimental para él pues la hizo su papá para él, pero eso fue hace tiempo, cuando él era un niño pequeño, antes de que el Sr. Matsuoka falleciera…Rin nunca tuvo oportunidad de aprender de él cómo pescar y dudo mucho que Rin haya aprendido por su cuenta….

"Si es así, yo traeré sándwiches, pues no quiero pasar hambre una vez que no consigas atrapar nada, Rin~" menciono en tono de broma, para que no se moleste mucho. Como era de esperarse, Rin voltea a verme indignado por cuestionar sus habilidades como pescador, aduciendo que su papá era uno, lo que obviamente quiere decir que él lo lleva en la sangre.

"Ok, ok…..pero tu papá pescaba en el mar, usando redes. Es diferente usando una caña de pescar…..demora más y encima sólo podrás sacar un pescado a la vez…..yo no quiero esperar horas para comer…." Mis palabras terminan por convencer a Rin y él decide en cambio estar a cargo de las bebidas y frutas.

"Ya que estaremos por allá, aprovechemos la oportunidad para cazar escarabajos! Gana quien consiga más o bien quien logre atrapar el más grande!~"

"El ganador decide su premio?"

"Claro, por qué no?~"

"Entonces prepárate para perder, Rin~" no tengo idea que voy a pedirle de ganar, pero algo se me ocurrirá luego. Sin embargo va a ser una competencia cerrada, pues Rin es bastante ágil y no se rinde hasta capturar al insecto al que le ha puesto el ojo encima….aunque eso puede jugar a mi favor también.

Miro de lado a Shigino y si bien sonríe, no parece muy entusiasmado con la idea. Ahora recuerdo que a él no le gustan los insectos, mucho menos los escarabajos pues salen volando cuando los asustas. Él nunca se niega a participar de las cacerías, pero haciendo memoria creo que jamás ha conseguido capturar más de unos cuantos….No lo dice pero estoy seguro de que no disfruta del juego como nosotros…..

"No tienes que venir con nosotros a cazar escarabajos si no te gusta, Shigino…." Puede esperarnos en la carpa o cerca de la laguna….A donde iremos Rin y yo estará lleno de insectos y muchos de ellos estarán volando de un lado a otro…." No creo que a Shigino le guste estar allí. Una vez un escarabajo se paró sobre su cabeza, enredándose entre sus cabellos rosados, y tuve que sacárselo pues él no podía aunque estaba desesperado por hacerlo….

"C-claro que me gusta, sólo que-….Llevaré repelente, así que no se acercarán demasiado a mí ni me picarán…..No pasa nada, Sousuke…" le miro curiosamente unos segundos antes de voltear a otro lado. Que yo sepa el repelente sólo sirve contra los mosquitos, pero si él dice que no hay problema, entonces no hay nada más que hablar.

Tengo la impresión de que no es que le den miedo los escarabajos o el hecho de que le piquen, sino que en general le parecen desagradables. Pero si es así, con mucha más razón no debería venir, cierto?...Quién le entiende….

Mientras ultimamos los detalles finales sobre el campamento de mañana, recuerdo que todavía falta darle la noticia a Gou sobre el mismo…..Ella se va a poner muy triste por no poder ir con nosotros….Espero que cuando le diga que le traeremos hojas de formas extrañas para su colección, eso le haga sentir mejor….Me recuerda mucho a Rin cuando se pone así, como si fuese a llorar…..no me gusta verle así….

* * *

><p><em>El manga que están leyendo los niños es "Akatsuki no Yona" cuyo anime estoy viendo actualmente n_n. Yona me recuerda a Rin a veces, no sé por qué jaja. La historia va así: la protagonista, la princesa Yona, ha sido amiga desde niña de Hak, de la tribu de viento, y Su-Won, su primo y príncipe del reino. Ella está enamorada de Su-Won desde siempre y Hak sabe bien eso, así que a pesar de sentir algo por Yona, está decidido a no decir nada pues ella ama a Su-Won y éste es su amigo también. Luego de la traición de Su-Won, las cosas cambian. Hak jura proteger a la princesa con su vida. Oh! Yona tiene cabello rojo XD<em>

_**Darkela, Rhaego, Yuki, LouiseUchiha**__, gracias por sus comentarios :D Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado._

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	6. Chapter 6: Clash camp

_Y llegó el día del campamento __ qué pasará?_

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

"Ey, Rin! Alcánzame esa pieza quieres?" pide Sousuke señalando la vara a mis pies.

"Na-ah! El perdedor se quedaba aquí armando la carpa. Ése fue el trato~ No te voy a ayudar~" le recalco a Sousuke, satisfecho luego de haberle vencido al jan-ken-poh. Al parecer sus victorias de hace unos días fueron pura casualidad pues de nuevo está perdiendo como solía hacerlo. Lo más seguro es que se deba a mi nueva técnica de cubrir mi mano derecha con la otra antes de sacar piedra, papel o tijeras! Esa fue una brillante idea!

Sousuke me mira algo fastidiado, lo que me hace sonreír más. No puedo evitarlo, me gusta irritarle un poco~ A pesar de lo que acabo de decir, igual le paso lo que me ha pedido como un gran acto de amabilidad de mi parte (y se lo hago saber). Sousuke no le da importancia a mis palabras, así que le informo que me estoy retirando para echarle un vistazo a la laguna mientras él termina con eso.

"Ey, Kisumi! Vienes?"

Al escucharme, Kisumi termina la conversación que tiene con otro de los chicos de nuestra clase (alguien de su equipo de basquetbol me parece), y camina hasta donde Sousuke y yo nos encontramos. Así de cerca puedo oler el repelente que se ha puesto encima, para alejar a los insectos que tanto le disgustan. No huele a medicina como esos repelentes de la farmacia por mi casa…..más bien tiene un olor como dulce (¿?). No sé.

"Y Sousuke?"

"Él tiene que terminar de armar la carpa primero antes de unírsenos~" declaro triunfante, elevando un poco la voz para que el susodicho me oiga. Sousuke asoma su cabeza fuera de la carpa a medio armar exclamando algo como "no hablen de mí como si no estuviera presente!" que me hace reír.

"Entonces mejor me quedo a ayudarle. Así terminaremos más rápido, no?" responde Kisumi, para luego caminar hasta donde está la carpa, preguntándole a Sousuke donde va una pieza que ha cogido del suelo.

Sousuke y él empiezan a charlar mientras ponen las piezas en su sitio, e inusitadamente esto no me gusta. Qué se propone Kisumi? Hacerme quedar como el malo? O hacerle notar a Sousuke que él es mejor amigo que yo? Miro a la laguna una última vez, pensando que eso puede esperar. Sin más remedio, me agacho para ayudar a armar la tonta carpa junto a ellos dos.

"No era que no me ibas a ayudar?~" susurra Sousuke cerca de mí, divertido, a la vez que me quita lo que tengo en las manos, declarando que lo estoy haciendo mal. En lugar de recuperar lo que me ha arrebatado, cojo otra pieza para ponerla en su lugar. Sé cómo armar esta cosa!

"Bueno, si ustedes van a estar aquí, entonces no hay más remedio….No es divertido pasear por la laguna solo…." Y eso es muy cierto. Podría pedirle a los otros chicos del club de natación que vengan conmigo, y aún así no sería lo mismo….aunque no haya sido por eso que decidí ayudar, igual es cierto.

"Esas tres niñas están que miran hace rato en esta dirección…..Si quieren algo deberían pedirlo de una vez…." Comenta desinteresadamente Sousuke, completamente concentrado en los toques finales del armado de la carpa. Es entonces que recién noto la presencia de aquellas niñas, y es evidente que están mirando hacia aquí. Cuando levanto la cabeza para verles mejor, ellas lo notan y, tímidamente, se alejan un poco más, murmurando entre ellas…..Qué les ocurre?!

"Amigas tuyas, Shigino?" pregunta Sousuke mirando en dirección de Kisumi, quien sonríe ampliamente.

"Sí….pero no deseo ir a hablar con ellas ahora…..No se preocupen pues no vendrán aquí mientras esté con ustedes…." Responde Kisumi tirando de un extremo de la carpa; Sousuke y yo hacemos lo mismo y ésta finalmente queda bien armada una vez que la sujetamos con amarres.

"Uh? Qué quieres decir con eso?" pregunto, completamente confundido por lo que Kisumi acaba de decir. Qué tiene que ver uno con lo otro?

"La mayoría de niñas se sienten intimidadas por la actitud seria de Sousuke. Además encuentran a Rin escandaloso y eso también les asusta~" Kisumi lo dice con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero lo que acaba de decir es horrible e indignante.

"Yo no soy escandaloso!" le reclamo, apretando los puños, poniéndome de pie, y dando un paso en dirección de mi amigo de cabellos rosados. En ese preciso momento, las niñas lanzan un chillido y se van corriendo (…)

"Y quieres probar que eso es cierto armando precisamente un escándalo, Rin?" pregunta Sousuke, aparentemente muy entretenido por esto, sonriendo como si lo que acaba de pasar fuese una broma. Acaso no se siente ofendido también?!

"No estoy armando un escándalo!...Si esas niñas se asustan porque levanto un poco la voz, no es mi culpa…..Siempre me porto así con Gou, y ella no se asusta ni nada…." Cruzo los brazos y volteo a ver otro lado, fastidiado por todo esto…..entonces es por eso que las niñas prefieren a Kisumi en lugar de a mí. No me importa! No voy a cambiar mi modo de ser para agradarles y además…..mis amigos me prefieren así como soy….Sousuke me prefiere por encima de Gou inclusive, así que-…..

Sousuke se pone de pie y sugiere que metamos nuestras cosas dentro de la carpa antes de ir a ver la laguna, y eso hacemos. Una vez que terminamos, Kisumi nos coge a mí y a Sousuke de los brazos y así nos dirigimos hacia la orilla de la laguna, donde otros niños ya están chapoteando o bien lanzando piedras al agua. Quiero hacer eso también! Seguro que puedo lanzar más lejos que ellos!

* * *

><p>"Entonces es uno raro?..."<p>

"Sí…..es un escarabajo ciervo…y, bueno, nunca he atrapado uno de este color ni así de grande…..Cómo lo conseguiste, Shigino?"

"No sé. No quería cogerlo sino alejarlo de mí, pero supongo que quedó atrapado en mi red cuando quise ahuyentarlo. Eso quiere decir que gané? Puedo escoger lo que quiera de premio, verdad?~" exclama entusiasmado Kisumi mientras Sousuke continúa examinando al insecto. Cómo es que consiguió atraparlo?! Yo llevo bastante rato buscando capturar el mayor número de escarabajos posible, pero hasta ahora no he conseguido ninguno como ése. No es justo!

Sousuke me pregunta si estoy de acuerdo con terminar la cacería pues es imposible que atrapemos un ejemplar más grande que el de Kisumi en el tiempo que queda. Definitivamente no es justo! Sousuke menciona que quiere regresar al campamento a comer, a la vez que continúa viendo el escarabajo, tocándole por los lados para que mueva sus patas. Como lo vamos a soltar luego, quiere examinarlo un rato más antes de dejarlo ir, preguntándome si no deseo hacer lo mismo. Francamente, yo también tengo curiosidad de verlo, entonces me acerco, pero igual no me siento contento….

Kisumi se acerca un poco, sin embargo mantiene cierta distancia de nosotros, viéndonos desde allí mientras examinamos al escarabajo. Definitivamente Kisumi no gusta de estos animales, por eso me parece injusto que haya sido justamente él quien ganase la cacería. Una vez satisfechos, Sousuke abre la redecilla para soltar al escarabajo. Kisumi se para detrás de mi mejor amigo apenas el insecto empieza a volar, alejándose y perdiéndose entre los árboles.

"Muy bien…..qué cosa vas a querer de premio, Kisumi?~ Mientras no sea algo como hacer trencitas con mi cabello, cualquier cosa estará bien." Sí, justamente a la mañana siguiente una pijamada que hicimos hace tiempo en mi casa, me desperté para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que estaba peinado de esa manera tan ridícula. _"Te ves muy lindo, Ni-chan!"_ me dijo Gou cuando me crucé con ella en el pasadizo. No sólo Kisumi me hizo trencitas mientras dormía sino también me dejó salir de la habitación con eso en la cabeza! Ya tengo suficiente con tener nombre de niña, lo último que deseo es parecer una!…..todavía no olvido lo mucho que se rió Sousuke cuando me vio con el cabello arreglado de ese modo…

"Ok! Entonces quiero que Sousuke me lleve cargando en su espalda hasta el campamento~"

"Uh?!" exclamamos al mismo tiempo Sousuke y yo, pero antes de que alguno de los dos pueda reaccionar, Kisumi se lanza sobre la espalda de mi mejor amigo, sujetándole de los hombros, así que a Sousuke no le queda de otra que inclinarse un poco hacia adelante y cogerle de las piernas para que se mantenga allí.

"Andando! Yip, Yip!" anima Kisumi, sonriendo ampliamente, imitando –me parece- algún personaje de los cartoons que suele ver en tv, balanceando un poco las piernas de lo contento que está.

"Ey! No te muevas mucho Shigino o te puedo soltar…y te bajas apenas divisemos el campamento, ok? No quiero que nos vean llegando así…." Proclama Sousuke, acomodando mejor a Kisumi en su espalda, luciendo algo miserable cuando nuestro amigo de ojos violetas rodea su cuello con sus brazos, acercando su cara a su oído para susurrarle algo que, inesperadamente, hace que Sousuke sonría un poco.

Oh!...Esto trae a mi cabeza algo que hubiese preferido seguir ignorando. El día de la pijamada en casa de Sousuke, sin motivo alguno me desperté y fui testigo del preciso momento en que Kisumi depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Sousuke, mientras nuestro amigo dormía. Esto me sobresaltó tanto, que inhalé fuerte y me moví entre mis sábanas, pero afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta que estaba despierto. Al inicio creí que lo había imaginado todo y me he estado diciendo lo mismo desde entonces pues no hay motivo por el que Kisumi hiciera tal cosa, pero al verles ahora tan cerca como aquella vez…..no puedo.

Aunque creí haber imaginado lo que sucedió aquella noche, igual me fue imposible, después, disimular lo que me hizo sentir. No sé cómo ponerlo en palabras, pero lo más cercano sería que me hizo sentir incómodo. No, eso tampoco está del todo bien…..tal vez….algo entre nervioso y fastidiado? No sé….pero la opresión que sentí por dentro fue en verdad un fastidio, y es justamente lo que siento ahora. Es ridículo, pero creo que me siento amenazado, como si estuviesen a punto de arrebatarme algo, y no me gusta. Acaso pienso que Kisumi va a arrebatarme a Sousuke? Eso es…absurdo!

Sousuke y yo somos mejores amigos y lo hemos sido desde antes que apareciera Kisumi en la escuela, y además Kisumi también es mi amigo…..él nunca haría nada para romper la amistad entre nosotros dos y, por sobre todo, Sousuke me considera su mejor amigo también, así que no hay manera que cambie de parecer y escoja a Kisumi en mi lugar….verdad? Kisumi ni siquiera es un nadador como nosotros! Así que no tienen nada en común!

Escucho risas a mi lado y me doy cuenta que, de nuevo, Kisumi le ha dicho algo al oído a Sousuke que le ha hecho reír (estarán hablando de mí?)…un sabor amargo plaga mi boca. Por otro lado, desde aquella noche he sido más consciente de la manera en que Kisumi ha buscado la compañía de Sousuke más seguido que la mía…..no me gusta….y algo por dentro –algo irracional- me dice que debería hacer algo al respecto antes de que sea muy tarde.

"Oi! Has estado muy callado todo el camino….Todavía estás molesto porque perdiste, Rin?..." pregunta Sousuke luego de depositar a Kisumi en el suelo. Hemos llegado al campamento…ni cuenta…Me río distraídamente, desestimando el asunto sin responderle pues Sousuke no tiene ni idea de las cosas que he estado pensando camino aquí.

"Nada, nada~ Por qué mejor no nos reunimos con los otros? Ya está oscureciendo y seguramente el profesor querrá que preparemos todo para la fogata~"

"Sí, de eso hablaba con Shigino….Uno de nosotros debe quedarse en el campamento asistiendo al profesor, mientras que los otros dos van en busca de leña….Los demás grupos se están organizando del mismo modo…." Oh! entonces la solución lógica es que Kisumi se quede en el campamento mientras Sousuke y yo vamos por la leña….Kisumi querrá ensartar los malvaviscos en los palos y todo eso…..además, hay más insectos de noche que de día….

"Sí, las niñas seguramente se quedarán cerca de las carpas…." Comenta Kisumi de repente y tengo el presentimiento de que lo siguiente que saldrá de su boca es que quiere acompañar a Sousuke a recoger leña para no tener que quedarse con las niñas que le persiguen…..no puedo permitir eso…..

"Muy bien! Entonces Kisumi y yo iremos por la leña, mientras tú te quedas aquí, Sousuke! Eso sí, no vayas a empezar a comer sin nosotros. Y no ensartes muchos malvaviscos para mi, ok?" Sousuke me mira confundido, posiblemente algo irritado porque no haya querido que venga conmigo al bosque, de noche, sabiendo cuánto le gusta, sin embargo acepta sin protestar mucho. Perfecto!

"Entonces tú me mostrarás la luciérnagas, Rin?~ Siempre has dicho que pueden iluminar la noche más oscura como las estrellas~ Suena interesante!" exclama Kisumi, cogiéndome del brazo, aparentemente emocionado por ver estos insectos por algo que dije hace tiempo. Sousuke se ríe bajito, llamándome romántico o algo así. Quiero acercarme a él para patear su pierna, pero Kisumi me tiene bien sujeto…..No quiero admitirlo, pero parece muy contento con que le haya escogido para venir conmigo…..Aquel sentimiento desagradable de hace un rato comienza a desaparecer, permitiéndome sonreír un poco al verle…..

* * *

><p>"Podríamos coger algunas y ponerlas en un frasco. En una película vi que hacían eso y las usaban como lamparines~" En serio quieres hacer eso, Kisumi? Si mal no recuerdo, cuando le mostré una luciérnaga de cerca, él se alejó rápidamente de mí, afirmando que no eran como se las imaginaba. Bueno, son lindas cuando brillan, pero de cerca parecen cucarachas, así que si <span>vamos<span> a atrapar algunas, seguramente seré yo quien lo haga.

"Ya tenemos lamparines….y no hemos traído un frasco donde ponerlas…" y además no deseo hacerlo pues quiero volver rápido al campamento, pero es mejor no decir esa parte.

"Yo tengo aquí una bolsa~ Podemos coger un par y traerlas con nosotros...A Sousuke le gustó mucho el escarabajo que atrapé, así que seguramente le gustará también ver las luciérnagas…." Y otra vez a lo mismo. Justamente por esto es que deseo regresar rápido al campamento. Durante el tiempo que hemos estado aquí recolectando leña, Kisumi ha traído a la conversación algo referente a Sousuke, especialmente cosas que ellos dos han compartido sin mí….y eso está empezando a cansarme.

"Y tú cómo podrías saber lo que le gusta?" esas palabras salen de mi boca sin que antes pueda pensarlas bien, y en un tono duro que a mi mismo me sorprende un poco. Muy en el fondo sé que Kisumi no lo ha dicho para enfadarme, pero así me siento pues lo que escucho es que él está insinuando que conoce más de mi mejor amigo que yo…a pesar de que es verdad lo que acaba de decir.

"Rin?..."

"El que lo hagas cuando no te ve, tampoco quiere decir que le guste…." Ese sentimiento feo de nuevo me llena por dentro, y digo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza…lo que pasó esa noche de la pijamada y empezó todo esto, culpando a Kisumi por sentirme de este modo. Kisumi se queda callado después de eso, no sé si por la sorpresa de verse descubierto o porque no entiende de qué hablo, así que aprovecho eso para darme media vuelta y caminar en otra dirección.

"A dónde vas?"

"A recoger leña por otro lado. Así terminaremos más rápido." Digo, retirándome sin mirar atrás, sin percatarme en ese momento que estoy llevando conmigo la única linterna que hemos traído, hasta que es tarde.

No interesa! Que las luciérnagas iluminen su camino de regreso ya que está tan interesado en ellas! Ya tengo suficiente leña, así que yo me regreso al campamento. Kisumi seguramente hará lo mismo una vez que se dé cuenta que no voy a volver por él. Eso le enseñará a no asumir cosas que no está en posición de hacer…..

Con cada paso que doy en dirección del campamento, solo, el enojo de hace un rato va pasando y cuando me uno a los otros niños, donde están queriendo encender la fogata (para dejar lo que he recogido), ya estoy completamente calmado y ligeramente avergonzado con lo que acabo de hacer. Por qué reaccioné de ese modo?!

Veo a Sousuke del otro lado del campamento, mirando varias veces en dirección de donde se supone debemos volver….parece preocupado, pero igual busco ocultarme pues no sé que voy a decirle cuando pregunte por Kisumi. Tal vez si espero unos minutos más, Kisumi regrese y ya no tendré que explicar su ausencia….Será bastante incómodo estar en su presencia, y posiblemente deba disculparme, pero dudo mucho que Kisumi se moleste conmigo….él no es de enojarse, y además tal vez esté más confundido por lo sucedido que molesto. Al menos yo me siento así ahora.

Diablos! Un niño apunta en mi dirección, y pronto lo ojos de Sousuke están sobre mí. Por qué tenía que ser ahora! Cansado de esperar, Sousuke debe haberle preguntado al niño si nos había visto, mientras estaba distraído con mis pensamientos. Y ahora?! Sousuke viene hacia mí y no hay modo de que pueda escapar…salir corriendo en este momento sería mucho más sospechoso aún.

"Oi! Les he estado buscando! Si ya habían regresado debieron haberme avisado…O acaso se están escondiendo de mí?" me reprende Sousuke, entre mortificado y confundido, aunque casi bromeando….sólo atino a reír nerviosamente, sin responder su pregunta. Él no insiste en ello, pero igualmente hace una mueca de desagrado, antes de suspirar cansado.

"Bueno, y a dónde ha ido Shigino? El fuego estará listo en unos minutos, así que debemos coger lo que vamos a asar allí y conseguir buenos sitios alrededor de la fogata." Mi corazón salta en mi pecho a la mención de nuestro amigo. Le busco rápidamente con los ojos, sólo para constatar que todavía no ha regresado.

"Kisumi? No sé….algunos de sus amigos basquetbolistas vinieron y se lo llevaron a otro lado….dijo que volvería luego…." No puedo creer que esa mentira haya salido tan fácilmente de mi boca, pero así lo hace y con tal naturalidad que Sousuke se la cree. Me mira sospechosamente (de seguro notando algo raro en mí), pero no cuestiona mis palabras, demostrando lo mucho que confía en mí, más bien enfocándose en lo que tenemos que hacer a continuación. Me siento terrible….

Afortunadamente, para que todos tengamos sitio, se encienden 3 fogatas, algo separadas unas de las otras, así que desde donde estamos es imposible ver a todos los otros niños. Sousuke y yo nos sentamos para asar unas salchichas, pero cuando vamos por la segunda ronda, veo como él mira a los lados, como buscando a alguien con la vista y es evidente de quien se trata. Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y Kisumi no ha regresado de *estar con sus amigos*, pero antes de que Sousuke pueda preguntar al respecto, me pongo de pie y le informo que iré a traer más comida para asar.

No sé si Sousuke cree mi excusa o no (pues tenemos lo suficiente con nosotros), pero igual me retiro sin mirar atrás. Primero me dirijo hacia donde están los otros grupos de niños, alrededor de sus fogatas, por si Kisumi en verdad ha decidido irse con sus otros amigos luego de que le abandonara en el bosque. Muy dentro de mí espero que así sea pues la otra posibilidad no me gusta…..no quiero imaginar que Kisumi sigue en el bosque, solo y, posiblemente, perdido….

Cuando termino de revisar todo el campamento, se me hace difícil respirar y los ojos me arden….Kisumi no está aquí. Culpa me llena por dentro, así como miedo y no sé lo que debería hacer a continuación….no sé lo que es mejor para poder ayudarle. Ir a buscarle? Avisar al profesor? No deseo meterme en problemas con el profesor, pero deseo mucho menos que los demás me odien una vez que sepan lo que he hecho….que Sousuke me odie una vez que se entere que-

"Rin, qué haces aquí?" la voz de Sousuke me saca de mis pensamientos, sobresaltándome…..Quiero decirle todo, pero un nudo en mi garganta me lo impide…

"Qué ocurre?...No llores…" lágrimas han empezado a formarse en mis ojos, así que las limpio con mi manga, pero como vuelven a aparecer, no lo intento de nuevo…..No importa lo que pase luego. Kisumi está perdido y necesito ayuda para traerle de regreso.

"Kisumi….está en el bosque, todavía…" no puedo ver bien la cara de Sousuke pues no llega suficiente luz de la fogata hasta aquí, pero creo que está sorprendido.

"Tú me dijiste que-"

"Mentí….lo siento…." La voz me tiembla un poco y se me corta así que no puedo agregar más…no puedo agregar que mentí pues yo le dejé allí y no quería que él lo sepa. Sousuke me mira con sus ojos azulverdosos como intentando descifrar un enigma, entre molesto y contrariado.

"Por qué-?...Acaso tu Shigino tuvieron una pelea?" su pregunta me coge desprevenido, así que la respondo con total franqueza.

"No sé….algo así…." Pues en verdad no sé lo que me sucedió en ese momento. Sousuke luce más confundido que antes, pero a los pocos segundos parece llegar a una conclusión en su cabeza. Me pide que espere aquí mientras él va por Kisumi, preguntándome primero dónde fue que le vi por última vez. También me indica que si no regresa en 20 minutos, que le diga al profesor lo sucedido. A la mención de ello, un pensamiento me hace reaccionar y me obliga a coger a Sousuke del brazo antes de que se marche.

"Dile a Kisumi que no pude encontrarle y por eso me fui sin él….por favor?" me pienso disculpar con Kisumi cuando regrese, pero no quiero que me odie. No sé qué pensará de mí después de lo que pasó, sin embargo no deseo hacerle más daño tampoco…..es mejor que crea que no pude hallarle a que no quise hacerlo…

"…ok….." Sousuke no agrega nada más antes de irse…..Los otros niños ríen a unos pocos metros de mí y aunque eso me deja saber que no estoy solo, igual me siento así…..No quiero imaginar cómo se sentirá Kisumi en ese sito oscuro y tenebroso, sin nadie cerca a quien pedir ayuda….

**Sousuke's POV**

Mientras recorro el camino que Rin me indicó siguieron ellos antes, no puedo dejar de pensar en la razón que me ha traído aquí: Shigino y Rin tuvieron una pelea. El motivo es lo de menos y tal vez se trate de una tontería, dado lo arrepentido que lucía Rin cuando hablé con él, sin embargo….es la primera vez que ellos pelean. Desde que se conocieran se llevaron de maravilla. Ambos son alegres y gustan de hacer cosas juntos que a mí no me llaman mucho la atención como montar patineta o masticar chicle o esos juegos de baile….es por eso que no me los imagino peleando.

Bueno, imaginar a Rin molesto y gritando es sencillo pues es algo que suele hacer conmigo, sin embargo jamás he visto a Shigino enfrentarse a alguien, ni siquiera cuando le provocan, así que imagino que ahora fue igual. Rin se puso a gritar, Shigino trató de calmar a Rin con palabras, y finalmente Rin, todavía enfadado, se marchó sin él. Se arrepintió después, desde luego, y seguramente pensó que Shigino volvería por sus propios medios, pero…..creo que Rin no conoce algunas cosas acerca de nuestro amigo de ojos violetas.

Shigino se pierde con facilidad en lugares que no conoce bien, y supongo que es peor aún cuando está oscuro. Ya antes hemos venido a este bosque, pero nunca por esta zona. La primera vez Shigino se extravió volviendo al campamento, luego de que saliera corriendo a buscar algo mientras caminaba conmigo. Como demoraba en volver fui a buscarle, y afortunadamente le encontré al poco tiempo. _"Todos los árboles se ven iguales….no sabía por dónde había venido…."_ Desde entonces él nunca sale solo a deambular por allí a menos que esté familiarizado con la zona.

Algo más. Aunque le gusta explorar, se pone muy nervioso cuando se extravía, especialmente cuando no hay nadie cerca a quien pueda pedir ayuda. En aquella ocasión me pude dar cuenta de esto pues sus manos temblaban cuando le encontré. No pierde la calma con facilidad, pero sí se asusta y estar perdido en un bosque oscuro lleno de insectos debe asustarle aún más, sin embargo lo más probable es que no haya intentado regresar al campamento, para no extraviarse más, y en su lugar debe estar esperando que vengan por él en un lugar fijo.

"Shigino!" llamo su nombre mientras me voy acercando al lugar donde Rin le vio por última vez, pero no obtengo respuesta. De estar Rin en su lugar, se hubiese puesto a llorar al no hallar el camino de regreso, pero igual habría seguido intentándolo, como yo, consiguiéndolo al final o bien fallando miserablemente hasta rendirse. Shigino no es así, y espero estar en lo cierto pues de este modo será más fácil encontrarle.

No se me ocurre el motivo por el que puedan haber peleado ellos dos. Shigino incluso me había pedido que, cuando Rin y yo saliéramos a buscar leña, capturara algunas luciérnagas. Él se quedaría en la carpa, preparando todo y vaciando un frasco de mermelada para meter los insectos allí. Le íbamos a entregar este lamparín de luciérnagas a Rin para alegrarle pues parecía algo disgustado luego de haber perdido la cacería de escarabajos.

Un lamparín de luciérnagas….nunca se me hubiese ocurrido, pero definitivamente es algo que a Rin le hubiese encantado, siendo el sentimental que es. Eso me hizo sonreír. Claro que Rin malogró todo el plan pidiéndole a Shigino que venga con él a recoger leña, pero antes de irse, Shigino me indicó que me encargara de vaciar el frasco en su lugar…..así que el plan seguía en marcha, supongo. Uh? Siento un movimiento de hojas cerca….será el viento o un animal? Vuelvo a llamar el nombre de Shigino, pero esta vez no tan fuerte, para no atraer la atención del animal, si es que se trata de uno.

"….Sousuke?"

Está bastante oscuro por aquí, así que apunto mi linterna hacia donde he escuchado la voz de Shigino decir mi nombre. Un arbusto al pie de un árbol se mueve y de allí veo erguirse la cabeza rosada de Shigno. Bajo la luz para no apuntarle a la cara y deslumbrarle, pero igual le ilumino un poco para ver si está herido o algo así…..parece que está bien, sin embargo…..sus manos están temblando un poco…

"Estás con frío?...quieres que te de mi casaca?.." sé que no está temblando por eso, pero igual quiero asegurarme que no tiene frío. Shigino niega con la cabeza a la vez que mete sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón…A pesar de la oscuridad puedo notar su rostro triste y esto me hace sentir mal…..

"Mmm…..Rin estuvo buscándote, pero como no recordaba cómo regresar al sitio donde se habían separado, volvió al campamento y me pidió que viniera por ti….El bosque, de noche, se parece a los de las películas de terror, y ya sabes como eso le asusta….." Intento sonar casual para que no reconozca que miento, pero no me parece estarlo logrando. Shigino permanece callado, aunque mueve la cabeza para indicar que está de acuerdo, sonriendo a medias…se está portando extraño y eso me hace sentir incómodo, especialmente por la mentira que acabo de decir.

Ellos nunca habían peleado antes, así que no sé qué hacer al respecto. Rin está arrepentido, y no desea que Shigino se enfade con él. Yo tampoco deseo que sigan enfadados uno con el otro, así que supongo que lo correcto es que haga algo para que este asunto quede olvidado en corto tiempo. Ni siquiera sé por qué fue que pelearon, pero –ahora que lo pienso- debe haber sido algo bastante desconcertante como para que Rin, quien se asusta con facilidad en sitios oscuros y tenebrosos como éste lo es de noche, haya regresado sin problemas, solo, hasta el campamento.

"Ven, volvamos que ya todos están reunidos alrededor de la fogata." Shigino concuerda con un leve ok y nos ponemos en marcha. Esta situación es tan extraña…..no sé si Shigino está todavía molesto con Rin o no. Su silencio me perturba y no tengo idea de qué hacer al respecto. Él siempre está feliz, con deseos de hablar y colgarse de uno, así que no sé qué hacer cuando no se comporta de ese modo.

"Rin se siente mal por no haber podido encontrarte….sé que ustedes pelearon, antes de separarse, pero no ha querido decirme nada sobre eso….." no pregunto de frente, sin embargo está claro que mi intención es saber qué cosa sucedió entre ellos dos. Yo le cuento siempre lo que ha sucedido entre Rin y yo cuando peleamos, así que espero que Shigino haga lo mismo…..No sé si seré de gran ayuda, pero al menos puedo escucharle como él hace conmigo.

"….hice algo que le molestó…." Dice en un tono triste y final. Ok….quiero presionarle más sobre eso, pero me detengo. Si él no desea compartirlo está bien, sin embargo al menos debería hacer algo para alegrarle un poco…no me gusta verle así….

"Yo hago cosas que le molestan todo el tiempo y por eso peleamos….En tu caso, estoy seguro que no fue tu intención así que no te sientas mal por eso…..Además, Rin ya no está enojado por lo ocurrido, sólo preocupado por ti…." Menciono amenamente, intentando levantarle los ánimos, a la vez que sacudo unas hojas que han quedado atrapadas en sus cabellos rosados. Al menos esto hace tolerable lo amargo de la mentira anterior, especialmente cuando Kisumi sonríe en respuesta.

Una vez que estamos de regreso en el campamento, Rin es el primero en salir a nuestro encuentro. Él corre a abrazar a Shigino, sin importarle que haya otros niños cerca, contento hasta las lágrimas de tenerle de regreso. No pasa mucho tiempo después de eso que están conversando y riendo como si nada hubiera pasado y eso me pone contento también. Una vez en la privacidad de la carpa, aprovecho para sacar los sándwiches que preparó mi mamá. Ninguno de los 3 hemos comido a causa de este incidente, así que esto nos caerá bien….un par de salchichas no es una cena…

Al menos ahora podremos disfrutar lo que queda del campamento con total normalidad. Mañana habrá otra fogata, así que podremos asar los malvaviscos entonces, ya que no pudimos hacerlo hoy….algo me dice que Rin no se opondrá a comer algunos después de todo, si Shigino es quien los asa…..

* * *

><p><em>El cartoon al que se refiere cuando hace "yip, yip!" es AVATAR: The Last Airbender. Lo han visto? n_n<em>

_Los celos en la infancia son desconcertantes :) Creo que todos los habrán vivido de alguna manera, ya sea actuando a causa de ellos, o bien recibiendo las acciones de otros. A esa edad no entiendes qué ocurre, sólo que no es algo agradable y dependiendo a la personalidad del niño, ellos responden de distintos modos. Es bastante interesante de observar e inclusive de analizar al recordar experiencias pasadas XD Uno dice entonces: oh! era porque sentía celos! Ahora entiendo…jajaja El niño es posesivo en muchos niveles -cosas, cariño, o atención es lo mismo-, especialmente cuando aparece competencia (hermanos, otros amigos)._

_**Yuki, **__ten envié un PM con algo sobre Akatsuki no Yona, pero si lo has visto, el último capítulo agrega una cualidad que creo comparten ella y Rin: no se dan cuenta de cosas muy obvias XD_

_**LouisUchiha, Darkela, **__bueno, como suponían, algo pasó durante el campamento, pero no fue nada muy malo….o sí?_

_**Lexkai, **__nada de qué preocuparse….al menos no en este fic XD no puedo adelantar mucho, pero intentaré seguir los hechos que se presentan en las novelas gráficas posteriormente _

_Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir este fic :D_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	7. Chapter 7: Stepping aside

_Edades: 12 años_

* * *

><p><strong>Kisumi's POV<strong>

"Muy bien Hayato!~ Quieres colocar la pieza de arriba o lo hago yo?"

"Ni-chan!"

"Ok!~"

Con mucho cuidado, cojo la pieza roja, aquella que Hayato ha dejado para el final, y la pongo en la parte más alta de la torre. Hayato ha armado el resto, demostrando lo mucho que ha progresado desde que empezara a asistir al jardín de infantes (ya tiene 3 años y va para los 4). Antes dormía la mayor parte del día y mamá era quien cuidada de él casi todo el tiempo, por ser todavía muy chiquito, especialmente desde que empezara a gatear, y luego a caminar, para evitar que se hiciera daño. Si bien en aquellos días yo pasaba tiempo con él, no ha sido sino hasta que cumpliera 3 años, y mamá me dejara participar más de su cuidado, que Hayato y yo hemos empezado a disfrutar más de nuestro tiempo juntos.

"Quieres armar otra a su costado?"

"Ti!"

Saco otro paquete de bloques de su baúl de juguetes y lo pongo delante de él, para que Hayato decida con qué color empezar. Al inicio mamá no me dejaba acercarme mucho a él pues tenía miedo que le haga daño sin querer, así que me conformaba con verle echadito en su cuna; en cambio ahora me confía buen parte de su cuidado, y eso nos ha acercado más a Hayato y a mí. Jugamos juntos, le acompaño hasta la puerta del jardín de infantes, le peino y lavo cuando se ensucia, y hasta le doy de comer cuando no quiere hacerlo solo. Tal vez todavía es muy pequeño y no pueda compartir con él como hago con mis amigos, pero lo que más me gusta de su compañía es que para él soy su persona favorita.

"_Quiedo que Ni-chan lo haga…."_

La mayor parte del tiempo, si tiene la opción de escoger, prefiere que sea yo quien vaya con él a algún lado o haga algo con él. No puedo expresar lo feliz que eso me hace! Sin embargo, me pone algo triste cuando, al momento de dejarle en el jardín de infantes, Hayato se rehúsa a soltar mi mano mientras que sus ojitos se humedecen un poco. Si bien en parte se debe a que prefiere pasar el día conmigo, principalmente se pone así porque no ha hecho amigos allí. Hayato es tímido (aunque no lo es conmigo) y por eso le cuesta hacer amigos, pero estoy seguro que si le diera una oportunidad a los otros niños de conocerle, le querrían tanto como yo!

Mamá dice que cada niño es distinto y que, con el tiempo, Hayato hará amigos por su cuenta….Espero que así sea…..No me gusta pensar que él está solito en una esquina mientras los demás niños se divierten. Lo que recuerdo de aquellos días es que, si bien me costaba hablarles a algunos de los niños más grandes (creo que me asustaban un poco), no tenía problema alguno con acercarme a los que eran chiquitos como yo, ni en jugar con el resto, en grupo. Tal vez Hayato podría hacer lo mismo?...

Aunque mamá tiene razón. Cuando entré a primaria ya no tenía ese temor de acercarme a los niños más grandes o que me asustaban un poco pues aprendí que no había nada que temer y eso fue gracias a ese encuentro que tuve con Sousuke a esa edad. A pesar de lo serio que parece, es bastante gentil y considerado…..Supongo que Hayato necesita darse cuenta de esto también, a su debido tiempo.

Oh! Ha empezado a nevar nuevamente. Los copos de nieve se ven a través de la ventana del cuarto de Hayato, captando la atención de mi hermanito. Él quiere salir a jugar fuera, pero mamá ha dicho que no, así que le distraigo cogiendo otro de sus juguetes (uno musical) para que se olvide de eso. Aunque han pasado las festividades, todavía faltan algunas semanas para que acabe el invierno y las calles dejen de estar cubiertas de blanco…..Si bien prefiero los climas cálidos pues no soporto bien las bajas temperaturas, sí me gustaría salir a jugar con la nieve, aunque esto implique cubrirme con varias chompas y demás, para protegerme del frío.

Sin embargo….sólo es divertido jugar en la nieve si estás con otras personas. Hayato está prohibido de salir, y mis amigos….la verdad no sé bien lo que estarán haciendo. Desde hace varios meses que ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos como solíamos hacerlo. No estamos peleados ni nada, simplemente…he decidido hacerme a un costado. Rin y Sousuke creen que se debe a que ahora debo cuidar de Hayato, y que por eso no tengo tiempo de verles, pero no es así….antes que les dijera algo sobre eso, ya había empezado a apartarme, pero creo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

Supongo que fue así desde aquel día del campamento de primavera, cuando Rin se molestara y me abandonara en el bosque. Aunque es cierto que me asustó que reaccionara de ese modo, lo más desconcertante vino después, cuando Sousuke regresó por mí y me mintiera de la forma que hizo. No dije nada, desde luego, pero era evidente que lo hacía para proteger a Rin, a pesar de que fue Rin quien me dejara allí, solo. Yo no estaba molesto con Rin, y definitivamente no estoy molesto con Sousuke porque se pusiera de su parte….sólo muy triste por todo.

Si bien Rin se disculpó (por razones falsas, pero lo hizo…..sé bien que su intención fue dejarme allí) y se portó super bien conmigo el resto del campamento porque se sentía culpable, demostrándome que le importo, ése fue el momento que decidí hacerme a un lado. Hasta ese momento había intentado vincularme a ellos de alguna manera para formar parte de su mundo, pero allí me di cuenta que en ese mundo sólo había espacio para ellos dos….Podremos ser amigos, sin embargo no hay forma que comparta con ellos el mismo lazo que les une a ambos.

No sé cómo no me di cuenta hace tiempo de que nunca tuve chance…yo no nado, no me gustan los insectos, no soy de competir por cada pequeña cosa…..y aunque sólo tratase de conectarme con Sousuke (como quise en un inicio), para él Rin es todo lo que busca en un mejor amigo, quien le hace feliz….. y yo no me parezco en nada a Rin….Tal vez lo que consigue formar una conexión tan fuerte entre dos personas son las cosas que tienen en común y no depende del tiempo que llevan de conocerse, como creía antes…..

"Y ete?"

"Uh?...oh! esa pieza no va allí Hayato. Prueba en este lado. Ves? Entró~"

Hayato sonríe contento cuando consigo meter la pieza que le estaba dando problemas, dentro del cubo. Es un juego sencillo pero que le gusta mucho, con piezas de diferentes formas para colocarlas dentro de un cubo, haciéndolas pasar por agujeros con su misma forma. Es tan fácil hacer sonreír a Hayato~

Al inicio empezó como una prueba para ver si se daban cuenta de mi ausencia…..dejé de ir a buscarles durante la mayoría de refrigerios; ya no iba a verles durante sus entrenamientos cuando me era posible, e inclusive comencé a cancelar varios de los juegos de basquetbol que jugábamos con los otros niños….Fue triste notar que esto, en lugar de alarmarles, sólo sirvió para acercarles aún más, ahora que ya no estaba allí con ellos.

Nunca fue mi intención espiarles, pero compartimos muchas clases juntos, además la escuela es pequeña y es imposible no verles desde todas partes, especialmente porque se hacen notar. Peleas de escobas y carreras en los pasillos, competencias en la piscina fuera de hora, planes para jugar después de clases…En muchas ocasiones quise unírmeles, pero igual esperé pacientemente a que alguno de ellos se acordara de mí y me invitara, sin embargo nunca pasó…..Sólo cuando me veían por allí, casi de casualidad, me llamaban y fue entonces que comencé a decirles lo de cuidar a Hayato.

Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que si me conectaba con ellos, podríamos ser inseparables los 3, que el grupo no funcionaría si alguno faltaba, pero estas eran sólo ideas mías. Sousuke y Rin pueden estar muy bien sin mí…..se sienten completos así, y aunque no les haga falta igual me gusta estar en compañía de ellos. Son mis amigos, y aunque no estoy solo sin ellos (tengo otros amigos, demás de mis compañeros de basquetbol y las niñas que me buscan a cada rato), igual prefiero su compañía pues me siento más feliz cuando estoy con ellos, a pesar de todo.

Todavía me van a apoyar durante algunos de mis partidos. También, pasamos lindos fines de semana durante el verano pasado (aunque no entré al océano como ellos…al menos no tan al fondo). Y todavía nos reunimos para jugar en casa de Rin algunas veces. Sin embargo, como en otras ocasiones, hay sitios a los que no puedo ir con ellos, como las competencias de natación de verano. Duran algunos días, y durante ese tiempo nunca sé nada de ellos hasta que vuelven, así que sólo pude hacerme una idea de lo que pasó cuando, un día, les alcanzara a la salida del colegio, y escuchara algo al respecto.

"_No puedo creer lo rápido que era! Y viste su manera de nadar? Era casi perfecta!~ Y tiene nuestra misma edad! Jamás me había sentido más decidido a ganar un carrera! Quise que compitiera conmigo en mariposa, pero Haruka __sólo__ nada libre! Puedes creerlo? Sólo un estilo! Así que tengo que entrenar más en ese estilo si quiero vencerle~"_

Ésa fue una de las muchas ocasiones que escuché a Rin hablar sobre este niño de la primaria Iwatobi, Haruka, quien le había vencido, y lo maravilloso que él era en el agua. Estoy seguro que Sousuke debe haberlo oído más veces que yo, y si Rin hubiese estado prestando atención se habría dado cuenta lo mucho que esto le fastidiaba a Sousuke, aunque buscara ocultarlo en varias oportunidades. No sé si lo que le fastidiaría más era lo que Rin decía o la manera en que su rostro se iluminaba cuando hablaba del tal Haruka, haciéndole olvidar de todo y todos a su alrededor….Debo admitir que al escucharle hablar así, me dio curiosidad por conocer en persona a este niño que había cautivado a Rin y saber más de él, pero no dije nada por consideración a Sousuke.

No imagino que podrá haber sido tan maravilloso sobre la manera de nadar de ese niño como para que Rin se porte de ese modo….Haruka le ganó en libre, y qué? Sousuke le gana a Rin en mariposa, generalmente….y aunque siempre quiere competir de nuevo con él, nunca le he visto así de entusiasmado al respecto. Rin no lo hace por lastimar a Sousuke, pero debería fijarse más en cómo se siente su mejor amigo cuando hace esto…..

"_No vas a nadar con Rin otra vuelta?"_

"_Rin sólo desea nadar libre ahora…..no estoy interesado…..Me voy a mi casa…"_

El resto del verano fue así: Sousuke tratando de tolerar el cambio de comportamiento de Rin. Al inicio lo hacía marchándose cuando su paciencia se agotaba, molesto por algo que no podía explicarme, llamando la atención de Rin sólo cuando se marchaba abruptamente sin él. Luego, fue consintiendo hacer lo que Rin le pedía para distraer la atención de nuestro amigo hacia otras cosas y hacia él, me parece (inclusive empezó a aceptar nadar largas distancias en estilo libre al competir)…..En ambos casos hubieron momentos tensos, pues el humor de Sousuke cambiaba cuando Rin mencionaba a Haruka o Iwatobi de algún modo, demasiadas veces. De todas maneras, Rin no se dio cuenta de nada.

Creo que lo que más le disgustaba a Sousuke era el que Rin decidiera enfocarse en otro estilo (aquel en que ese niño era tan bueno) por haber conocido a ese Haruka. Por lo que me contaron hace tiempo, Rin fue quien le enseñó a Sousuke a nadar mariposa, así que podría decirse que era una de las bases de su amistad y una de las cosas que más disfrutaban compartir….al menos siempre lo creí así. Sin embargo la aparición de ese niño había cambiado esto…Luego de mi experiencia pasada, creí que era imposible meterse en el mundo que Sousuke y Rin habían creado para ellos, sin embargo Haruka lo había hecho sin siquiera proponérselo.

Darme cuenta de esto no me hizo feliz, pues sabía lo miserable que se sentía Sousuke al respecto, aunque frente a Rin intentara aparentar otra cosa. Afortunadamente, para el final del verano, Rin dejó de mencionar a Haruka con la frecuencia de un principio y las cosas volvieron casi a la normalidad…hasta el día en que Rin y Sousuke tuvieron esa pelea luego de nadar los relevos en el mismo equipo. Yo sabía cómo Sousuke se sentía respecto a los relevos, por eso me sorprendió que siquiera intentara formar equipo con Rin a pesar de ello, sólo porque Rin se lo pidió…..fue un gran gesto de su parte, pero que terminó mal pues Rin se ofendió por lo que dijo Sousuke después.

Yo no estuve presente, pero sí me enteré sobre ello por otras personas (los profesores les reprendieron y sus compañeros de equipo hablaban de eso en los pasillos), y además Sousuke vino a buscarme después, y fuimos al parque para conversar sobre eso. A pesar de haberme distanciado, ese aspecto de nuestra amistad no cambió en nada: Sousuke continúa acudiendo a mí cada vez que tiene una pelea con Rin o quiere hablar algo relacionado a él. Si bien no me busca mucho por otros motivos, me hace feliz que lo haga. No sólo porque me agrada su compañía, sino porque me pone contento que confíe lo suficiente en mi como para considerarme su confidente, contándome muchas veces cosas que no le diría a Rin.

"_Uh…Ustedes son rivales, después de todo, no?~"_

"_Rivales?…Tienes razón. Eso es lo que somos…."_

Para mí la solución era sencilla: que Sousuke nadara los relevos con Rin, de nuevo, aunque no le gustara, para complacerle, pues esta competencia es muy importante para nuestro amigo, pero la mirada desaprobatoria que me dio Sousuke en aquel momento me sobresaltó y casi me hace caer de las barras. Sé que él nunca sería capaz de atacarme y jamás me ha levantado la voz siquiera, pero cuando me mira con esos ojos azulverdosos de ese modo, me sobresalta. Él solamente le da esa mirada a quienes le hacen enojar y yo no deseo que se enoje conmigo, no de verdad.

Afortunadamente, cuando mencioné que ellos eran rivales, su semblante cambió, pues los rivales sacan lo mejor del otro, impulsándose mutuamente a ser mejores, o al menos es lo que leí en un manga. Sin embargo…..supongo que justamente por ser rivales es que no pueden estar en el mismo equipo, y por eso no funcionó? En todos nuestros juegos siempre se han enfrentado uno contra otro pues les gusta competir y medir sus fuerzas para ver quien es mejor. Sin embargo, eso no me parece que sea una razón para no poder jugar uno al lado del otro en lugar de uno contra otro…..De hecho como los dos se parecen mucho y son igualmente apasionados por la natación, harían un gran equipo, verdad? Y porque además son mejores amigos…..eso es lo que creo…..

O tal vez es porque piensan distinto sobre algunas cosas es que no les iría bien…no sé…..Por eso mismo es que pelean, pero al final siempre se amistan, así que no creo que eso tampoco sea un inconveniente. Si pueden pelear y seguir siendo amigos, entonces no hay nada que no puedan resolver juntos, verdad? De todas maneras he preferido no meterme más. Rin y Sousuke se reconciliaron rápidamente a pesar de esa gran pelea, y siguen siendo los mejores amigos. Aunque me divierto mucho más estando con ellos, no puedo decir que le he pasado mal alejado, especialmente porque tengo a Hayato conmigo.

Durante el otoño, no hubieron más peleas entre ambos, hasta donde sé. No he sabido mucho de ellos durante el invierno, pero por mi mamá (quien es amiga de sus mamás) me he enterado que Sousuke ha pasado la Navidad en casa de los Matsuoka. Al parecer Rin estaba enfermo con gripe, y como no podía salir a jugar, Sousuke decidió quedarse a su lado y celebrar la Navidad con Rin y Gou. Aunque me entristece que no me hayan invitado, igual no hubiese ido con ellos pues quería pasar Navidad con mi familia y especialmente con Hayato.

Tal vez yo no tenga lo que ellos tienen, pero tengo a mi hermanito y soy muy feliz por ello~ Además, aunque ya no paso mucho tiempo con ellos, igual es divertido cuando lo hacemos, pues seguimos siendo amigos…..eso tiene que ser suficiente para-

"Kisumi! Te buscan!"

Uh? Hace un ratito tocaron a la puerta, pero pensé que sería la vecina buscando a mamá. Quién podrá haber venido hasta aquí para buscarme? No hay clases, así que no puede ser alguien que desee que le preste mis apuntes, y está nevando, lo cual hace que la mayoría se quede dentro de sus casas.

"Ya voy!"

Le prometo a Hayato que vuelvo en un ratito, asegurándome que esté distraído con sus juguetes, antes de ponerme de pie y salir de la habitación. Mi casa no es muy grande, así que no demoro en llegar hasta la sala donde encuentro a mi mamá acariciando los cabellos de un niño, mencionando lo grande que está en esa manera tan tierna suya. Ella no trata así a todos mi compañeros de colegio, así que podría tratarse de-

"Sousuke!" exclamo emocionado pues hace varios días que no le he visto o escuchado algo de él. No me detengo a pensar en el motivo de su visita (pues debe haber uno) por lo emocionado que estoy. Está nevando y aún así ha decidido alejarse de su camino habitual para venir a visitarme! En un impulso, como otras veces, avanzo hasta él para rodear su cuello con mis brazos, casi colgándome de sus hombros.

Mamá se ríe bajito, indicándonos que le avisemos si necesitamos cualquier cosa, antes de retirarse. No sé que cara estará poniendo Sousuke, pero le escucho darle las gracias a mi mamá mientras le abrazo. Como otras veces también, no me pide que le suelte ni me aparta, sólo se queda allí parado hasta que decido dejarle ir.

"Casi no vengo…..Pensé que tú y tu familia habían salido de viaje o algo así….no te he visto ni escuchado de ti en algún tiempo…." Comenta Sousuke, pidiendo con sus ojos casi turquesas las respuestas a las preguntas que no quiere hacer. Como no pregunta, no respondo, simplemente le sonrío pues estoy contento que se haya dado cuenta de mi ausencia, aunque sea luego de bastante tiempo. En su lugar-

"Por qué? Me extrañaste?~" le pregunto como otras veces, casi a modo de juego, pues sé muy bien que nunca va a admitir si me ha echado de menos o no…..y a veces es mejor no saber….

"…necesito hablar contigo…" responde algo incómodo, Sousuke, indicándome sin palabras que quiere que conversemos en otro lado. Oh! por su puesto que ha venido a hablarme de algo que seguramente involucra a Rin. No es nada nuevo. De todas formas no dejo que esto haga decaer mi ánimo. Tal vez una vez que haya terminado de contarme lo que pasó, le pueda convencer de quedarse un rato más para jugar.

"Te importaría si conversamos en el cuarto de Hayato?...Estaba jugando con él hasta hace un rato y no puedo dejarlo solo mucho tiempo…Está entretenido con sus juguetes, así que no creo que te interrumpa…" Sousuke se encoge de hombros, asegurándome que no hay problema, y le llevo allí. Hayato está donde le dejé, pero voltea a verme cuando entramos por la puerta.

"Hayato, él es mi amigo Sousuke! Va a estar con nosotros un rato. Por qué no vienes a decir hola?~" Hayato es tímido con los extraños, así que no me sorprende que se coja de mis ropas y trate de esconderse detrás de mí cuando intento acercarle para que salude a Sousuke.

"…hola, Hayato…." Saluda mi amigo, aparentemente algo incómodo con la reacción de mi hermanito hacia él, aunque su tono es amigable y trata de sonreír un poco para ganarse su simpatía. Quiero explicarle a Sousuke que mi hermanito no se porta así porque se trata de él, sino que es así con todos, especialmente aquellos que no conoce, pero la voz de Hayato me obliga a quedarme callado.

"…hola….´suske…." responde mi hermanito es una voz muy baja, pero que tanto Sousuke como yo conseguimos escuchar. Aunque dice el nombre de mi amigo mal, esto saca una sonrisa de él, así que no tengo que explicarle que todavía no puede pronunciar bien todas las palabras por su edad.

"Perdón por interrumpir tu juego, Hayato, pero me puedes prestar a tu hermano un momento? Te prometo que no será por mucho y estaremos aquí donde puedas vernos, ok?" (…prestar?...) pregunta Sousuke dirigiéndose a Hayato, agachándose un poco para poder verle mejor a los ojos, sonriendo….Si bien me sorprende la manera amable en que Sousuke busca comunicarse con mi hermanito, más sorpresa me causa que lo consiga. Hayato responde con un leve "ok" para luego volver a sus juguetes.

"Creo que le agradas~" le comento en voz baja a Sousuke mientras nos sentamos a pocos pasos de donde se encuentra Hayato. Generalmente, cuando alguno de mis otros amigos viene a mi casa, o bien ignoran a Hayato o bien me piden que vayamos a otro lado para no tener que estar en su presencia. Jamás tratan siquiera de acercarse a él, especialmente cuando ven como se esconde detrás de mí, creo que por temor a hacerle llorar….

"No lo sé….sólo quería hacerle saber que no estoy aquí para alejarte de su lado. Estoy interrumpiendo tu tiempo con él, así que no debe estar contento con eso. Gou se sentía amenazada por mi al principio, cuando iba a casa de Rin, y me tomó tiempo darme cuenta que era porque sentía que estaba alejando a Rin de ella…..No quiero que tu hermano se sienta de ese modo…." Oh! por supuesto! Él ha pasado ya antes por esto gracias a Gou. No se me habría ocurrido que Hayato podría sentirse de ese modo….tengo que prestar más atención a estas cosas de aquí en adelante.

"Está mucho más grande que la última vez que le vi…..Ya veo por qué te has estado ausentando últimamente….seguro quiere pasar todo el tiempo contigo, no?" menciona Sousuke en un tono alegre, a la vez que le alcanza a Hayato una de las ruedas del carro que está armando y que se le ha escapado sin querer.

Es cierto. Sousuke y Rin ya han visto a Hayato antes, cuando era un bebé. No podíamos pasar tiempo con él porque todavía era muy chiquito, pero definitivamente le recuerdan. Hayato no tiene memoria de esto, pero espero que sí recuerde todo de aquí en adelante.

Sousuke y yo hablamos un poco más acerca de mi hermanito y lo que él y yo hemos estado haciendo juntos, antes de que mi amigo decide que ya es tiempo de develarme el motivo por el que decidió visitarme hoy.

"Rin se va a trasladar a la primaria de Iwatobi en una semana….." cómo?! No comprendo…por qué haría algo así?!

"...pero si tan sólo faltan unos meses para que nos graduemos…." Por qué querría cambiarse a mitad de año? Acaso su familia se está mudando repentinamente a otra parte? O acaso-?

"Se va a ir a vivir donde su abuela para asistir a la primaria de Iwatobi…..hay unos niños allá con los que desea nadar relevos…." Oh!...

Pensé que ese asunto de los relevos había quedado en el pasado. Sí, seguramente Rin buscaría la manera de encontrar con quienes armar un buen equipo de relevos luego que Sousuke se negara a formar parte de ello, pero no esperaba que llegara a tales extremos para hacerlo. Acaso vale la pena cambiarse de escuela, a medio año, sólo para competir en relevos?...por qué no esperar hasta el próximo año para irse allá? Un momento!...Iwatobi? Acaso-

"Ésa es la escuela con la que compitieron en el verano, verdad? Aquella en que está ese niño que-"

"Sí, Nanase estudia allí….Rin quiere formar equipo con él y sus amigos…." Una mueca se forma en el rostro de Sousuke, pero sus ojos me dicen que hay algo más que simple enojo allí. Entonces todo vuelve de nuevo a ese niño….Haruka creo que era su nombre….Rin se está marchando para estar cerca de él? Pensé que el asunto de Haruka también había quedado olvidado. Sí, se verían en competencias y seguramente Sousuke estaría de mal humor esos días, pero después todo seguiría igual que antes, o al menos es lo que creí.

"Por qué no le pides que se quede?..." no sé que responderá o hará Rin si Sousuke le pide eso, pero al menos así Rin sabría que Sousuke no desea que se marche, pues aunque no lo dice con palabras, es obvio que eso es lo que desea. Quién querría separarse de su mejor amigo voluntariamente?

"Tch! No puedo pedirle tal cosa!...Si piensa que es lo mejor para él, entonces no puedo detenerle, además….no cambiaría nada pues está decidido a hacerlo y su mamá ya ha hecho todos los trámites….Rin dice que necesita ver lo que vio su padre cuando compitió y ganó los relevos a nuestra edad, para dar el siguiente paso rumbo a su sueño olímpico….Algo que no ha visto antes…."

"Y de qué se trata?" en verdad no comprendo de qué habla.

"No lo sé y él tampoco lo sabe, pero cree que lo verá cuando consiga su objetivo y gane los relevos con su equipo ideal…." Mmmm…eso es algo que suena interesante, pero no sé si vale la pena lo que Rin está dispuesto a dejar atrás para alcanzarlo…..alcanzar algo tan irreal…Sin embargo-

"Y por qué no puede esperar hasta el próximo año para cambiarse de escuela?" Yo tenía la idea de que nos graduaríamos juntos al menos. Aunque me he dicho antes que es mejor no esperar por cosas futuras, por más probables sean éstas de realizarse, igual lo hice…. Creo que si Rin se detuviera a pensar se daría cuenta que no hay necesidad de apresurarse tanto y en ese tiempo pueda ser que cambie de opinión. Su padre ganó esa competencia cuando tenía 12 años, así que todavía le queda tiempo para conseguirlo pues recién los ha cumplido.

"….eso no puedo contarte….todavía no….." Es la primera vez que pasa esto, pero seguramente se debe a que Rin le ha pedido a Sousuke que no diga nada, así que no hay manera que se lo pueda sacar. Lo único que puedo concluir es que sí es necesario que Rin se traslade ahora.

Sousuke se queda callado entonces, mientras mira a Hayato jugar con unos bloques. Como Sousuke y Rin no hay peleado en esta ocasión, no estoy seguro de qué hacer, sin embargo está claro que mi amigo se siente decaído por las noticias, aunque no se lo haya hecho saber a Rin, así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él es levantarle los ánimos.

"Bueno, la primaria de Iwatobi no está muy lejos, así que podrías visitar a Rin cada cierto tiempo. Además, Sano compite con Iwatobi, verdad? Entonces se verán durante las competencias también….y ustedes siempre buscan estar en equipos contarios para poder competir uno contra el otro, así que el que estén en escuelas distintas no cambia esto, verdad?" Sousuke voltea a mirarme un segundo antes de voltear a otro lado para ponderar lo que acabo de decir, dándome la razón al final, sonriendo un poco.

"Y si le echas mucho de menos, podrías cambiarte a Iwatobi el próximo año~" Si bien me cuesta tener que decir esto pues no deseo tener que decir adiós a otro amigo en menos de un año, es lo que Sousuke desea: estar al lado de Rin. Si eso le hace feliz, me corresponde animarle a buscar lo que quiere. Sin embargo, mis palabras hacen que la sonrisa de su rostro desaparezca.

"Eso no va a pasar! No pienso estar en el mismo equipo que Nanase." Su ceño fruncido en mi dirección me deja callado e inmóvil…..en verdad le disgusta este niño y creo que se debe a que, internamente, le culpa por ser causante de la partida de Rin….aunque no puedo estar seguro de esto.

Desde que Rin se cruzara con el tal Haruka, a pesar de ya no pasar mucho tiempo a su lado, he podido notar que ha cambiado en algo. Cuando habla de ese niño, sus ojos ya no miran a Sousuke sino a través de él, en dirección de aquella persona que no está físicamente presente pero con quien anhela estar, y creo que esto es lo que molesta más a Sousuke pues desde siempre, Sousuke ha sido quien ha acaparado toda la atención de Rin, especialmente por la rivalidad entre ellos. La atención de Rin no sólo está en otra parte ahora, sino que también ha encontrado, me parece, en ese Haruka un rival mucho más atrayente al que quiere perseguir…..desplazando a Sousuke del lugar que tenía antes….Eso debe ser horrible…..Me siento mal por él…..

Mamá nos llama a tomar chocolate caliente en el comedor, y nos dirigimos hacia allá, luego de depositar a un muy cansado Hayato en su corral para que tome una siesta. No sé qué tanto habrá cambiado la dinámica entre mis dos amigos, pero conociendo a Rin, no debe estar enmascarando en nada lo emocionado que se siente por marcharse, sin percatarse cómo esto afecta a Sousuke….aunque él insista con que está de acuerdo con la idea. No estaría conmigo aquí conversando al respecto si en verdad fuese así…..

Mientras tomamos el chocolate caliente, conversamos de otras cosas y hay mucho de qué hablar pues no nos hemos visto en varios días, sin embargo…..Rin siempre vuelve a salir en la conversación una y otra vez. Eso no es extraño, pero aunque sonrío, una parte de mí se va dando cuenta que los días en que los tres podíamos jugar y vernos a diario están llegando a su fin…..Rin se marcha en una semana….papá está hablando de buscar otro empleo y no sé si eso significa que debamos mudarnos nuevamente…..

Todavía no hay nada dicho, así que prefiero no contarle sobre ello a Sousuke. Lo de Rin le tiene bastante perturbado aunque trate de disimularlo, y le va a costar algo de esfuerzo esta vez convencerse de que todo seguirá igual a pesar de la separación para poder aparentar que él está completamente de acuerdo con la idea en frente de Rin al momento de decirle adiós. Me pregunto si Rin cambiaría de opinión si supiera cómo se siente Sousuke respecto a su partida y los motivos detrás de la misma? Sousuke piensa que no haría diferencia alguna, y muy posiblemente tiene miedo de preguntar pues no desea constatar que es así. Al menos yo sí tendría miedo de confirmar algo como eso, por eso a veces pienso que es mejor no saber.

"Quieres jugar un rato en mi cuarto?~ No podemos hacer mucho ruido por Hayato, pero igual será divertido!"

Sousuke acepta de inmediato, con esa sonrisa triunfadora que me dice que piensa ganarme en cualquier cosa que proponga. No seré de competir por todo como ellos, pero definitivamente no pienso dejarme ganar. Ahora que Rin se va, Sousuke se va a sentir muy solo, así que debo encontrar la manera de levantarle el ánimo! Es mi amigo y aunque no sea capaz de llenar el vacío que deja Rin, al menos debo intentarlo, por él, aún si Sousuke todavía sigue pensando en el amigo que se fue cuando esté conmigo.

Después de todo siempre ha sido así. Sousuke piensa en Rin todo el tiempo y eso no va a cambiar ahora que se va. No sé si Sousuke se habrá dado cuenta, pero cuando habla de Rin, sus ojos brillan del mismo modo que lo hacen los ojos de Rin cuando éste habla de Haruka….Se ven felices en estos momentos y aunque quiero que lo sean, no creo que aquello lleve a cosas buenas. Pensé que formar parte del mundo de Sousuke y Rin lo expandiría, pero ya no pienso que sea así…..Rin se marcha donde está Haruka dejando a Sousuke atrás…..

Tal vez estoy preocupándome demasiado. Eso no quiere decir que dejarán de ser amigos. A pesar de lo extraño de la situación, aquello que les unía sigue allí, entonces todo depende de si quieren mantener ese nexo de aquí en adelante~ Sousuke necesita a Rin, pero Rin también necesita de Sousuke (de modos que tal vez ellos mismos no se dan cuenta), así que la distancia no hará diferencia alguna. No hay manera que se olviden uno del otro….

Al menos quiero creer que será así, por mis amigos…..En cuanto a mí, he aprendido a disfrutar cada momento del presente, pues hacer planes para futuro te causa desilusiones cuando involucras a otras personas. Ya he tenido que decir adiós a amigos antes, y aunque en esta oportunidad será más difícil, al menos no creí que me quedaría al lado de ellos para siempre….eso hubiese hecho todo más devastador…Lo único que me propuse desde un principio fue conseguir que no se olvidaran de mí y, tal vez, que no perdiéramos el contacto del todo…..Sólo el tiempo dirá si lo conseguí o no….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yumi, <strong>__debo admitir que soy tanto fan de SouRin como de SouKisu (también lamento que no haya mucho de este par U_U y espero hacer algo por eso en el futuro ;)), sin embargo este fic no abarca romance pues todavía son niños, sin embargo….el capítulo final abre una puerta en esa dirección y pienso hacer una continuación ya de grandes, así que las cosas pueden cambiar n_n _

_**LouiseUchiha, **__sí…la ruptura de una amistad es tan mala o peor que una romántica U_U y aunque lo que hizo Rin estuvo mal, la reacción de Kisumi es más conciliadora. Le veo como lo opuesto a Rin en muchos sentidos, así que en lugar de armar un drama y pelearse con sus dos amigos, prefiere hacerse a un lado para evitar que esto se repita, mantener la amistad, y concentrarse en lo bueno. Cuál reacción es la mejor? Necesitaría más líneas para analizar eso pues ambos tienen sus pro y contra jeje n_n sólo el tiempo lo dirá._

_**Darkela, **__los niños son muy interesantes de observar y si uno analiza sus propias experiencias pasadas, podremos darnos cuenta de cómo lo que somos ahora se formó desde entonces n_n_

_**Lexkai, **__celos...podría hablar tanto sobre eso :) pero lo principal es que complican las relaciones interpersonales de muchas maneras. Una relación de pareja se basa en la confianza (confío que el otro no traicionará mis sentimientos y confío en que verdaderamente siente por mí lo mismo que yo por él), en cambio conservar a un amigo se basa en la química, y si tu amiga/o tiene una mejor química con alguien más, te pueden desplazar, aunque no dejen de ser amigos. Ahora qué es lo mejor: dejarle ir y buscar a alguien más, ir detrás de él y retenerle a toda costa, o seguir allí para él y esperar a que vuelva a ti? Todos sabemos lo que hace Sousuke al final U_U_

_Gracias por leer y comentar! Hasta la próxima semana!_


	8. Chapter 8: Accepting change

_Las cosas no volverán a ser como antes….._

_Se mencionan eventos de "High Speed 1". Me parece que se puede entender sin haberlas leído inclusive :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Sousuke's POV<strong>

"_Hoy no puedo….olvidé que había quedado con Haru y los demás para salir de paseo. No sé a qué hora volveré a casa de mi abuela…."_

No era la primera vez que Rin no tenía tiempo para reunirse conmigo un fin de semana (desde que se cambiara de escuela), pero sí fue la primera vez que había olvidado que ya había hecho planes conmigo primero para luego cancelarlos por ir con sus amigos de Iwatobi. No han pasado ni siquiera 3 meses desde que Rin se marchara a estudiar allá y la promesa de vernos cada fin de semana ya son palabras que se las llevó el viento.

Sin embargo, no tengo razones para reprocharle a Rin esto. Él fue allá justamente para estar con ellos y eso es lo que está haciendo, no?…Rin desea formar un equipo con esos niños, un equipo con el que pueda nadar y ganar los relevos, como hizo su padre, así que debe estar intentando *ganárselos* para que hagan lo que les pide y eso significa pasar tiempo con ellos…Aunque comprendo por qué esto es tan importante para él, todavía no soy capaz de congeniar con sus razones pues no les encuentro fundamento. Su sueño es ser nadador olímpico, ése es su objetivo principal, entonces competir los relevos es algo secundario y menos importante…..mejorar su desempeño personal le ayudará a alcanzar su sueño, no así nadar en relevos.

Es por eso mismo que comprendo que desee nadar con Nanase…más o menos, sin embargo….Nanase es muy diferente a Rin y….hay algo en él que no me gusta y que muy posiblemente influencie de manera negativa a Rin….Mmmm….Si bien me molesta un poco que Rin cancele tan fácilmente nuestras reuniones, tal vez sea mejor que no nos veamos seguido pues cada vez que lo hacemos y Rin me cuenta sobre su nueva escuela, siempre termina hablando sobre sus nuevos amigos y en especial de Nanase…..No sé cuál es su fijación con él….Sí, tiene talento, pero esa actitud desinteresada suya me enerva….En pocas palabras, Nanase no me agrada, pero como ha captado la atención de Rin, deberé prestarle más atención de aquí en adelante aunque no quiera, para constatar que no sea una amenaza para el futuro de Rin.

"_Haru no es de hablar mucho y se muestra algo frío conmigo todavía, pero creo que ya le voy agradando un poco jeje~"_

Quiero pensar que Rin busca acercarse tan fervientemente a Nanase sólo con el propósito de armar el equipo de relevos, pero en el fondo sé que no es así. Lo que busca es que Nanase se fije en él del mismo modo que Rin lo hace, que le vea como su rival, para así tal vez poder encender algo dentro de ese niño que le borre la cara de apatía cuando compiten. Rin quiere que Nanase sienta el mismo entusiasmo por competir contra él, pero tan sólo basado en lo que he podido observar de Nanase, no creo que esto le importe. De todas formas, cuando Rin se encapricha con una idea, buscará la forma conseguirla hasta el final.

Sólo espero que Rin no haya ido allá en vano y logre ver lo que tanto anhela….él piensa que lo que verá es a su padre y ojalá sea así, pues murió cuando Rin era todavía muy pequeño y creo que no tiene muchos recuerdos de él. Saber esto me hizo más sencillo aceptar su partida, pues es algo que le hará feliz, sin embargo- a pesar de todavía mantenerme firme sobre no nadar en relevos, una parte de mí cree que por haberle negado esto a Rin fue que se marchó…tal vez si hubiese seguido intentándolo por Rin, como dijo Kisumi, no se habría ido….

No sirve de nada pensar más acerca de eso, además…..nos veremos en las próximas competencias. No sé que tenga planeado el entrenador, pero creo que participaré en alguna de las competencias de estilo libre. Definitivamente prefiero nadar mariposa, pero será interesante llegar a competir contra Nanase….quién sabe, tal vez si le gano, Rin se dé cuenta que no es nada de otro mundo (pues es lo que creo que Rin piensa de él). Después de todo: no hay talento que no pueda superarse con trabajo duro, verdad? Eso es lo que Rin ha dicho desde siempre.

Todavía faltan 5 minutos para que termine la práctica de natación. Aunque estoy totalmente enfocado en superar mi tiempo, no es lo mismo sin Rin…..de hecho, ahora que cancelara nuestros planes para el fin de semana, no tengo nada que hacer el sábado…..ya casi tengo terminada toda mi tarea de la escuela, así que eso no me retendrá mucho tiempo…..Me pregunto que estará haciendo Rin en este momento? Conociéndole, debe estar pidiéndole unos minutos más en la piscina al profesor…extraño su voz….Oh, sí! Tal vez debería visitar a Gou pues debe estarse sintiendo algo sola sin su hermano en casa….

El entrenador da por terminada la práctica y salgo de la piscina para ir directo a los vestidores. No lo hago con prisa pues no tengo nada planeado para después tampoco, así que no hay motivo para apurarse…Si bien no quiero pensar mucho en ello, saber que a final de año Rin podría partir a Australia todavía me tiene un poco intranquilo. Aún no hay nada fijo, pero es algo que posiblemente me confirmará en un par de meses si llega a concretarse….la posibilidad está allí y aunque no se lo haya manifestado a Rin, no me agrada.

Todavía nadie lo sabe, así que no puedo hablar de esto con alguien más…ni siquiera con Shigino, por lo que sólo me queda pensar al respecto por mi cuenta. Si bien comparto el mismo sueño que Rin, no es el camino que yo tomaría (ir a Australia) pues, entre otras cosas, mi inglés no es muy bueno. En cambio Rin siente que está preparado para tomar ese paso de ir a competir a tierras extranjeras para medir su capacidad con los mejores, así que por qué debería oponerme? Si yo me sintiera así como él, tal vez haría lo mismo. Rin siempre consigue lo que se propone, así que esta vez no será distinto. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Vencerá cualquier obstáculo.

"_Cuando nademos en las Olimpiadas lo haremos contra gente de todas partes, no sólo con japoneses! Lo mejor sería ir acostumbrándonos a eso, no crees Sousuke?~"_

Fue el argumento que me dio cuando me dijo sobre su interés de ir a nadar a Australia. No sé si tiene sentido o es el resultado de su impulsividad, pero Rin ya había tomado una decisión. Quería ir y eso fue todo. Él ha prometido escribirme semanalmente así que no perderemos contacto, y aunque tomemos caminos distintos, nuestro objetivo final es el mismo, así que nos volveremos a encontrar a consecuencia de ello, posiblemente no sólo al final del camino. Además Rin no se va para siempre y volverá para Navidad todos los años, por lo que celebraremos las fiestas como solemos hacerlo…..Australia no cambiará nada entre nosotros…..

"Sousuke! Espérame~" alguien llama mi nombre cuando ya estoy de salida del edificio donde se ubica la piscina.

"Te tengo!~" antes de que pueda procesar de quien se trata, Shigino ya está a mi costado, colgado de mi brazo, sonriendo de la manera que suele hacerlo…Me había olvidado que debía esperar por él a la salida. Desde que Rin se fuera, Shigino ha venido a buscarme después de clases con más frecuencia que antes.

"Hoy quiero ir de frente a mi casa, Shigino….nada de desvíos." Nuestras casas están bastante separadas una de la otra, así que sólo hacemos el camino juntos hasta cierta parte y de allí cada uno se va por su cuenta. Cuando es muy tarde le acompaño hasta su casa, pero solamente se hace tarde cuando Shigino me convence de ir a otro lado, como el parque o el muelle. Esta vez no tengo ánimos para alguna de esas cosas…en todo caso hubiese preferido seguir nadando….

"Quieres ver mi nueva pelota?~ Mamá me la dio hace unos días. Es igual a una pelota de basquetbol sólo que más pequeña y de color morado. Me pregunto qué le hizo escoger ese color para mí?..." comenta Shigino –aparentemente ignorando lo que acabo de decir- haciendo rebotar la pelota morada delante de él un par de veces antes de pasármela, haciéndola rebotar en el suelo…supongo que espera que haga lo mismo, así que se la regreso.

Vamos caminando así, pasándonos el balón, conversando –bueno, Shigino hace la mayor parte de la conversación- y tengo la impresión que no llegaré temprano a mi casa como creía….La pelota no es ridículamente pequeña, sólo algo como la mitad de tamaño de una pelota normal, y rebota muy bien, haciendo un gracioso "poink" cuando impacta contra el suelo…..No lo digo, pero es evidente para mí que su mamá se la compró pues su color se parece al de los ojos de mi amigo….supongo que fue una mejor elección que comprar una pelota del color de su cabello…..ni hablar caminaría por la calle rebotando una cosa así!

* * *

><p>Pensé que todo se terminaría una vez que Rin compitiera en relevos y ganara…. Entiendo que después de su victoria haya decidido ir con su equipo a celebrar, y que por ese motivo no haya podido conversar con él ese día…no esperaba que me invitara a ir con ellos, pues yo no soy parte de su equipo, y aunque lo hubiese hecho, tal vez no habría aceptado pues esos niños no son mis amigos….me hubiese sentido incómodo, sin embargo…..no pensé que sería tan difícil pasar un rato con Rin ahora que eso se terminó…..y sólo le quedan unas pocas semanas más en Japón!<p>

Sí, Rin planea irse a Australia apenas finalicen las clases, y aunque he aceptado su partida como algo bueno para él, me resulta molesto que todavía invierta tanto de su tiempo con esos niños de Iwatobi. Si no es una salida a pasear, es una visita a la casa de uno de ellos, o alguna otra actividad que interfiere con la visita que tenía planeado hacerle….Hace meses que ya no hago planes con Rin sin antes averiguar de su boca si Nanase y sus amigos están ocupados ese fin de semana, para evitar que se cancelen los planes.

"_Es como una gran despedida, pues no les voy a ver en mucho tiempo…."_

Fue lo que me dijera Rin por teléfono, refiriéndose al tiempo que pasa con sus amigos de Iwatobi estos días. Bueno, nosotros no nos vamos a ver en mucho tiempo tampoco, por qué entonces no aparta unas horas para verme? Acaso es porque somos rivales? Bueno, a Shigino no le llama siquiera, así que tal vez no tenga que ver con eso? No sé...Rin siempre desea competir con Nanase, así que también le considera su rival, sólo que la única diferencia es que Nanase no desea serlo…..acaso quiere usar el tiempo que le queda aquí para conseguir que Nanase le acepte como su rival?...No sé cuál de las dos nociones me molesta más…..es un fastidio…..Así como es un fastidio tener que escuchar de su boca lo especial que es ese niño…..

Desde que hablara con Rin anoche para ver si podíamos vernos el fin de semana (y fuese cancelado….de nuevo), estoy de mal humor, y no comprendo bien por qué. No es que no haya pasado antes, el que no podamos vernos, sin embargo mi mal humor es peor que otras veces y está afectando mi nado inclusive. Afortunadamente el entrenador no ha dicho nada sobre mi mal desempeño, aunque igual esto me hace sentir peor conmigo mismo.

Tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho de que, durante la competencia, Rin y yo no tuviésemos oportunidad para conversar a solas por mucho tiempo. Él no vino a buscarme cuando me vio, permaneciendo al lado de su equipo….lo cual es normal, supongo (aunque no hubiese estado mal que viniera a saludarme), y luego, cuando fui a buscarle en los vestidores, se mostró incómodo cuando le pregunté si había visto a su padre. Llevaba varios meses nadando con su nuevo equipo, así que esperaba que hubiese conseguido ver lo que tanto buscaba, en especial si vio a su padre, por eso pregunté…..lo que más me desconcertó fue su resistencia a decirme algo, y el que tuviera que retirarme cuando apareciera Nanase….Rin se veía incómodo y Rin nunca se ha comportado así cuando está conmigo….sentí que hubiese sido mejor no buscarle en lo absoluto…..

En general he notado que se comporta distinto conmigo cuando ellos están cerca, especialmente Nanase, y eso no me gusta. Entre otras cosas, casi no me habla o no lo hace libremente, y su forma de actuar me dice que sería mejor que me fuera….o al menos así lo siento, por eso busco acercarme a él cuando está solo, pues así también su atención está dirigida a mi en lugar de a su equipo (otra de las razones por las prefiero no tenerles cerca). Si bien no deseo hacerme amigo de Nanase y su grupo, la actitud de Rin me hace sentir incómodo, así que no existe la más mínima posibilidad de que me acerque a ellos aunque me lo pida…si alguna vez lo hace…

El entrenador me pide que salga de la piscina y, sólo entonces, me doy cuenta que soy el único que continúa nadando…todos los demás se han retirado. Ya no hay más competencias lo que queda del año, así que las horas del club se han reducido….qué fastidio…..Salgo de inmediato y me dirijo directamente a los vestidores, abriendo con más fuerza de la necesaria mi casillero, para retirar mis cosas de allí.

* * *

><p>"Entonces como ya no vas a visitar a Rin el sábado, podríamos ir a ver una película~ Hace tiempo que no vamos y creo que acaba de estrenarse la película de robots que querías ver~"<p>

Uh?...Eso no era lo que esperaba escuchar de la boca de Shigino luego que le contara todo! Como otras veces, no entiendo por qué, decidí que sería buena idea decirle lo que ha estado sucediendo conmigo y Rin últimamente…sólo hechos, nada acerca de mis pensamientos, pero lo hice. Él me ha sido de ayuda antes, pero ahora no parece ser una de esas veces. Doy un resoplido fastidiado, a la vez que le paso el balón morado, haciéndolo rebotar contra el suelo con un poco más de fuerza que antes, mientras caminamos a mediana distancia del muelle.

"No quiero ver ninguna película! Acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que te acabo de decir?!" le miro de lado, frunciendo el ceño….él me pasa el balón de nuevo, todavía sonriendo, pero sus ojos están mirando a otro lado.

"Claro que sí! Extrañas a Rin y te sientes mal porque no vas a poder verle el fin de semana ya que Rin ha preferido estar con sus nuevos amigos….Por eso creí que ir al cine te haría sentir mejor….." Siento algo por dentro, como un tirón que me jala hacia ninguna parte. En qué momento yo he-?!

"Nosotros conversamos casi a diario por teléfono! No le extraño! Y Rin no está con ellos por que les prefiera, simplemente no coincidimos en las fechas, eso es todo!" No entiendo por qué sus palabras me hacen molestar tanto pero lo hacen. Me rehúso a pensar que es porque tienen algo de verdad. Nunca le he dicho a Shigino que Rin prefiera a sus amigos de Iwatobi, aunque no estoy tan seguro de si lo he pensado antes o no. De todos modos, no se trata de preferencias! Y aún si así fuere, no es algo que debería afectarme…...aunque la idea sí me hace sentir fastidiado y molesto…posiblemente por lo mucho que Rin repite lo fantástico que son sus nuevos amigos….

Shigino parece sobresaltado por mi reacción, pero igual me pasa el balón de regreso. Qué esperaba?! Sin embargo…..Shigino sabe que en verdad las llamadas entre Rin y yo se han vuelto mucho menos que *casi a diario* con el pasar de los meses pues yo se lo he dicho, así que no entiendo por qué miento. Tampoco entiendo por qué excuso a Rin y sus continuas cancelaciones como otra cosa, pero sí sé que esto me fastidia mucho. Yo jamás le he contado como me siento al respecto, así que no sé de donde saca esas ideas! Y no se lo he dicho pues no sé bien cómo me siento, ni el motivo de mi enojo….no de verdad.

"Bueno, las veces que te he visto en la piscina te veías muy solo….ya no sonríes como antes, desde que Rin se fuera…..además, Rin tiene a Haruka ahora, un amigo con quien puede nadar relevos y competir a diario…..y eso es lo que te tiene molesto, verdad? Porque encontró a alguien que le puede dar lo que quería…."

El tono casual de Shigino no hace nada por amortiguar el golpe…..pues siento como si me hubiesen golpeado en la cara. Qué está queriendo decir con eso de que Rin tiene a Nanase ahora?!...Conocemos a Nanase desde el verano pasado, y tal vez Rin ahora esté en un equipo con él pero— no se fue exclusivamente por él!...fue por los relevos….verdad?...Shigino está confundiéndome con las tonterías que dice! Y como eso no es cierto, definitivamente no estoy molesto por ello!

"…No sabes de qué hablas, Shigino…." Las palabras salen a la fuerza de mi boca, como si me costara mucho trabajo, pues en verdad lo que deseo pedirle….o gritarle….es que se calle.

"Sé que te gustaba cuando tú y Rin podían estar juntos todo el tiempo y que pensabas que sería así siempre, pero….nada es para siempre….todo cambia….Sólo tienes que acostumbrarte a eso….."

…..!...Esta vez siento como si algo quisiera explotar dentro de mí. Acaso me está pidiendo que me acostumbre a la idea de seguir sin Rin a mi lado?! Salvo por el hecho de que Rin y yo ya no vayamos a la misma escuela –y que pronto él esté a un océano de distancia- nada ha cambiado entre nosotros!...verdad?...Sus palabras me hacen titubear por un instante, y eso me enfada más. Es su culpa que me sienta así! En un arrebato, lanzo la pelota morada con fuerza, haciendo imposible que Shigino la coja, así que ésta se va por el lado del camino rodando hacia abajo….Shigino me mira sorprendido a la vez que se queda inmóvil.

"Cállate! Tú no sabes nada, Shigino! Déjame en paz!" no me doy cuenta que estoy gritando hasta que veo el rostro asustado de Shigino, pero como estoy tan enojado, esta reacción suya sólo me fastidia, así que me doy media vuelta y me marcho apresuradamente de allí. No corro, pero sí camino más rápido que de costumbre, dando pasos muy largos y fuertes, como si quisiera castigar al suelo por como me siento.

No sé cuantos minutos pasan, pero cuando me doy cuenta de mis alrededores, ya no estoy cerca del muelle y falta poco para llegar a mi casa. No sé si será el viento frío que está soplando, pero ese calor que me quemaba por dentro ya no está allí, y empiezo a caminar más despacio. Mis manos se relajan y recién me percato que las tenía formando puños…..Recordar la conversación que tuve con Shigino aún me enoja, así que prefiero no pensar en eso.

Cuando ya estoy a pocos pasos de mi casa, volteo a ver detrás de mí –no comprendo por qué- y no hay nadie allí…Por supuesto que no hay nadie allí….Shigino ya debe estar en su casa también…..Suspirando cansado, saco la llave de mi casa y abro la puerta….

* * *

><p>Toca la campana que anuncia el final de la clase y el inicio del refrigerio. Lo que dijera Shigino ayer me ha tenido pensando en cosas que hubiese preferido no pensar y me ha hecho más consciente del modo en que mi vista se desvía bastante seguido, durante la clase, al sitio vacío que antes ocupaba Rin. Todavía me siento fastidiado por lo que dijera Shigino pues aún le culpo por la manera en que me siento ahora, pero a pesar de ello no puedo evitar mirar de a ratos hacia la puerta del salón, esperando que entre por allí como otras veces.<p>

Desde que Rin se fuera, no sólo Shigino me ha acompañado más seguido camino a casa, sino también ha venido durante todos los refrigerios a comer conmigo. Ha estado haciendo esto para que no me sienta solo? Es probable…..aunque antes de hablar con él ayer, no sabía (o aceptaba) que me sentía solo. Pienso seguido en Rin, así que es como si no se hubiese ido, pero supongo que al mismo tiempo, esto hace que su ausencia sea más notoria…..

Alguien se asoma por la puerta y cojo con fuerza mis palillos….No he abierto mi bento, esperando a que venga Shigino para comer con él, pero he estado jugando con los palillos mientras espero…No se trata de Shigino…..Creo que no va a venir hoy y seguramente se debe a cómo me porté con él ayer…Tal vez no me haya gustado lo que dijo, pero estuvo mal que le gritara…..Shigino no es como Rin….Rin me hubiese gritado luego de que yo lo hiciera, e incluso me habría cogido del polo, mirándome con sus ojos rojos furiosos…..prefiero eso a ver los ojos violetas asustado de Shigino….

"Ey, Yamazaki! Nos falta uno para formar equipo. Quieres venir?"

La voz de Tsumamoto me saca de mis pensamientos, sobresaltándome un poco, pero no permito que él lo note. Cómo ha aparecido de repente al lado de mi carpeta? Tsumamoto es alguien que conocí por Shigino, con quien jugamos futbol algunas veces durante los intermedios o después de clases….recién me doy cuenta que hace tiempo que ya no hago eso…no desde que Rin se marchara a Iwatobi…..A esto se refería Shigino al señalar que mis acciones delatan lo mucho que extraño a Rin?...

"…claro, vamos….." bueno, si es así, es mejor que haga algo al respecto pues Rin no va a volver en mucho tiempo….se va a Australia y es posible que se quede unos años allá….supongo que debo acostumbrarme a su ausencia, como dijo Shigino…..al menos hasta que vuelva…..

Me pongo de pie para unirme a Tsumamoto y dos niños más que esperan en la puerta. Dice que los demás están esperando en el patio. Tsumamoto lleva varios cursos con Shigino (más que yo) y sé que ha estado en el mismo salón que él durante la mañana….lo más probable es que Shigino también haya sido invitado a jugar y esté esperando en el patio con los demás…..Me siento mal por haberle gritado, así que lo primero que haré será disculparme….no tengo idea de qué sucederá una vez que lo haga….

* * *

><p>Hora de salida. Camino despacio por los pasillos de la escuela, mientras los demás niños corren apresurados para dejar el colegio. Es viernes, y mañana no hay actividades de los clubes por disposición de la dirección, así que seguramente todos tienen planes para el fin de semana….<p>

Shigino no estaba esperando en el patio para jugar. Eso me dijo que tal vez estaba molesto conmigo por lo de ayer, y por eso no le pregunté a Tsumamoto si había hablado con él. Tampoco le vi el resto del día, así que supuse que se estaba escondiendo de mí, pero debo admitir que me sorprendió que no entrara al salón durante la última hora de clases para el curso que nos tocaba juntos…..Nunca hemos peleado él y yo (supongo que lo de ayer se puede contar como una pelea, aunque Shigino no hizo nada), así que no sé si esto es normal de su parte (desaparecer) ni sé lo que debo hacer para congraciarme con él, especialmente si no quiere verme…..Nunca he tenido ese problema con Rin….esta situación es nueva para mí…..

"Pobre Kisumi. Tal vez deberíamos traerle esas galletas que tanto le gustan, el lunes, para hacerle sentir mejor~"

"Si es que viene el lunes….Escuché a la profesora hablar con la mamá de Kisumi por teléfono….al parecer él está muy enfermo y se ausentará por varios días…."

"Bueno, eso era de esperarse…..estar más de una hora en el agua fría y tan tarde, enferma a cualquiera…."

A la mención de Shigino, escucho la última parte de la conversación de aquellas 3 niñas que suelen estar detrás de él durante los refrigerios. Ellas no se acercan a Shigino cuando está conmigo pues les doy miedo (eso fue lo que dijo una vez), así que no les conozco mucho, pero lo que acaban de decir explica bien por qué no le he visto durante todo el día y por qué faltó a la última hora de clase….está enfermo….y debe estar bastante mal como para tener que ausentarse por varios días…..

"Shigino estaba bien ayer. Cómo fue que se enfermó?" me pareció escucharles mencionar algo acerca de agua fría, pero eso no tiene sentido. Ya es casi otoño así que los días no son tan cálidos como antes. Por qué se quedaría tanto tiempo en el agua fría? Y agua de dónde? La piscina? Él no había traído su traje de baño ayer, así que por qué iría a la piscina?, además la piscina pública ya está cerrada a esa hora. No tiene sentido….

Las niñas me miran fijamente, una sorprendida, la otra asustada, y la última molesta, exclamando que es rudo de mi parte escuchar y meterse en conversaciones ajenas. Tal vez sea verdad, pero quiero respuestas en este momento, así que me quedo mirándoles fijamente para que me las den. Si en verdad les incomoda tanto mi presencia como dice Shigino, entonces hablarán rápido si quieren que me vaya.

"Kisumi se enfermó por haber estado sumergido en el agua fría del mar por más de una hora. Eso fue lo que dijo la profesora."

"Eso no puede ser verdad. Shigino jamás entraría solo a la playa y menos por tanto tiempo. Le da miedo que le arrastren las olas y además, de haberlo hecho, tendría que haber vuelto a su casa mojado, y a él no le gusta pasar frío…."

Cuando fuimos a la playa durante el verano pasado, Rin y yo tuvimos que sujetarle de las manos todo el tiempo para que entrara más al fondo, lejos de la orilla. Cuando no es capaz de tocar el suelo con sus pies le da miedo que las olas le arrastren ya sea para botarle en la orilla o llevárselo más dentro del mar, así que él nunca iría solo a la playa por su cuenta, al menos no para bañarse. Además, cuando nos separamos ayer, ya era bastante tarde y corría viento. Shigino jamás entraría a bañarse en el agua fría pues no le gusta sentir frío. Se abriga bastante durante el invierno justamente por ese motivo.

"Yo nunca dije que se metió a la playa!...No entiendo como Kisumi y tú pueden ser amigos….Kisumi-kun siempre es dulce y amable al dirigirse a nosotras, en cambio tú…." Nunca les presté mucha atención, pero ahora entiendo por qué Shigino siempre busca escapar principalmente de estas 3…son molestosas. Como no me muevo de mi sitio, todavía esperando por respuestas, la niña suspira fastidiada antes de continuar.

"Aquella pelota morada que lleva todas partes desde hace un tiempo, cayó al mar, por la parte del muelle donde no hay baranda. Al parecer, Kisumi quiso recuperarla y cayó al agua por eso. Le fue imposible subir de nuevo, así que se mantuvo a flote sujetándose de la pelota hasta que un pescador que pasaba por allí le vio y le sacó. Como estaba tiritando mucho y su piel estaba muy fría al tacto, el pescador le llevó a la posta médica que hay cerca del muelle y fue entonces que contactaron a sus padres…..Satisfecho ahora?"

La niña me mira todavía molesta e impaciente porque me marche, pero lo único que consigo hacer es quedarme allí parado, mirándole desconcertado. Shigino cayó al agua por querer recuperar su pelota…aquella pelota que yo lancé molesto, lejos, y que rodó hacia abajo en direcci- Siento como si la sangre se me bajara del rostro…Esa parte es honda! Si Shigino no hubiese sido capaz de mantenerse a flote, soportando el frío, pudo haberse ahogado!….Una hora!...y si ese pescador no le hubiese visto- Me siento enfermo de repente….

La niña dice algo más, pero no le presto atención y más bien salgo corriendo en dirección de la casa de Shigino…..tengo que asegurarme que está bien….

* * *

><p>"<em>Su fiebre sube y baja, pero el doctor dice que se pondrá bien. No tiene neumonía, sin embargo como ha estado tosiendo casi toda la noche, su garganta está muy inflamada, así que no va a poder hablar contigo…..Es muy gentil de tu parte el haber venido a ver a mi hijo, pero será mejor que no te acerques mucho o podría contagiarte su gripe…."<em>

La Sra. Shigino parecía molesta con Kisumi en un principio, cuando comenzó a relatarme el susto que pasó al momento que le llamaran de la posta médica y le contaran lo que pasó, pero sus ojos húmedos sólo me decían que quería llorar, y eso me hacía sentir peor en su presencia. Se me cruzó por la cabeza contarle que fue mi culpa que su hijo cayera al agua, pero no podía hablar por el nudo en mi garganta y Hayato apareció en la sala de repente pidiendo ver a su hermano, así que la Sra. Shigino tuvo que explicarle nuevamente que no era posible y se retiró para llevar a Hayato a su habitación.

Cuando llegué, la mamá de Shigino me dijo que su hijo estaba dormido y que mejor volviera mañana, pero al poco rato se escuchó a alguien toser profusamente. Shigino había despertado y estaba teniendo otro de sus ataques de tos, así que su mamá fue a verle. En ese momento debe haberle contado de mi presencia pues cuando salió de la habitación de Shigino, me dijo que su hijo quería verme, y por eso estoy ahora parado frente a la puerta de su cuarto. Si bien ya tenía pensado disculparme con él antes de enterarme lo que le había pasado, ahora no estoy muy seguro que vaya a aceptar mis disculpas pues por mi culpa es que se encuentra así…..

Al menos ha querido verme, así que debo aprovechar esta oportunidad para pedirle perdón, aunque tal vez al final termine echándome de su cuarto. No tengo idea de cómo reaccionará Shigino, así que todo es posible. Abro la puerta despacio y una vez que la cierro detrás de mí, veo a Shigino sentado en su cama. Tiene una mascarilla que le cubre la boca, almohadas en su espalda que le ayudan a mantenerse sentado, y está todo cubierto de mantas. Su cabello rosado está desordenado; sus mejillas, rojas; y sus ojos llorosos….debe ser consecuencia de lo mucho que ha estado tosiendo, pero eso me hace pensar que el tiempo que estuvo flotando en el agua…más de una hora….debe haber sentido miedo…..y hasta donde sé, sólo el miedo y el dolor físico son las únicas razones por las que Shigino lloraría.

"….He venido a ver cómo te encontrabas y también a disculparme…..No debí haberte gritado y estuvo mal que lanzara tu pelota lejos….fue por eso que caíste al agua y enfermaste…..Nunca fue mi intención que pasaras por eso, así que….lo lamento mucho…." Shigino me queda mirando y su silencio me pone nervioso hasta que recuerdo que su mamá me dijo que no podía hablar pues su garganta estaba inflamada. Shigino mueve la cabeza como diciendo que no y también hace unas señas con sus manos.

"No…comprendo lo que estás diciendo…." En este momento me siento pésimo por ser tan malo en descifrar lo que trata de comunicarme. Shigino ya no juega conmigo a eso de las señas, no frecuentemente como antes al menos, pero sigo siendo tan malo en descifrar sus señas como en el pasado. Es entonces que me señala algo sobre su escritorio: una libreta y un lápiz, y se los alcanzo rápidamente. Shigino, con alguna dificultad, escribe algo allí antes de alcanzarme la libreta.

[Yo te hice molestar]

[Traté de llegar a mi pelota a pesar de estar muy lejos y resbalé]

[No fue tu culpa]

[Todavía sigues molesto conmigo?]

"No estoy molesto contigo y claro que fue mi culpa!" exclamo levantando un poco la voz. Shigino abre bastante los ojos y señala hacia su pared con una mano, mientras me indica con la otra que baje la voz. Oh! ya entiendo. Hayato debe estar descansando al otro lado. Esto me hace sentir un poco avergonzado, pero igual busco explicarme mejor, alcanzándole la libreta primero.

"Sí, muchas de las cosas que dijiste me disgustaron bastante, pero yo ya estaba molesto desde antes y me desquité contigo…..Tú sólo querías ayudar. No te merecías eso…..Tal vez tengas razón en algunas cosas que dijiste, sin embargo son cosas en las que prefiero no pensar, así que por eso me porté de ese modo….Actué mal y me siento responsable por lo que te pasó después y el que estés enfermo ahora. No fue mi intención que salieras lastimado, pero así fue y quiero rectificarme…..Ya le dije a tu mamá que pienso venir a verte hasta que puedas regresar a clases, para traerte mis apuntes y las tareas, y así no te atrases en clases, pero si hay otra cosa que pueda hacer por ti…..ya sabes, puedes pedírmelo…cualquier cosa…."

Acercarme a Rin luego de una pelea es simple y sé bien cómo hacer para congraciarme con él (retarle en una carrera o algo así), pero con Shigino no tengo idea, así que lo mejor es preguntar. Aunque no hubiese querido verme hoy, igual pensaba venir a su casa para dejarle mis apuntes y demás cosas que le permitieran mantenerse al día con las clases. Camino aquí pensé en pedirle a Tsumamoto sus apuntes y las tareas que debían presentar de las clases que no llevo con Shigino, inclusive. No iba a hacer eso para que me perdonara sino porque se lo debía….es mi culpa que falte a clases así que lo justo es que me responsabilice por eso.

Shigino no hace nada por unos instantes, hasta que finalmente escribe algo en su libreta antes de mostrármela.

[Quiero que me llames por mi nombre]

Uh?...No tenía idea de lo que me pediría, pero ni en un millón de años se me hubiese ocurrido esto. Intentar comprender por qué quiere tal cosa, está demás pues le dije que podía pedirme lo que quisiera. No voy a cuestionar sus razones…..Es obvio que lo que me está pidiendo es que le llame por su nombre de aquí en adelante y no sólo ahora, en este momento. Shigino vuelve a coger la libreta para escribir algo más.

[Prometo no besarte cada vez que lo hagas n_n]

Si pudiera ver detrás de la mascarilla, seguramente Shigino estaría sonriendo divertido, pero sus ojos violetas transmiten otra cosa: en verdad desea que le complazca en esto…mi silencio debe hacerle pensar que no voy a hacerlo.

"Más vale que no….Kisumi….no quiero que me contagies tu gripe…" luego de tantos años llamándole Shigino, su nombre se siente extraño en mis labios, pero supongo que me iré acostumbrando. Sh- Kisumi hace algo parecido a una risa que pronto se convierte en un ataque de tos, así que le alcanzo un vaso con agua.

Su mamá viene al poco rato trayendo galletas y leche para mí, y medicinas para Kisumi. Una vez que se las tomas, Kisumi me pregunta si quiero quedarme un rato más, escribiéndolo en su libreta, pero su mamá le reprende, diciéndole que está mal que intente retenerme aquí cuando posiblemente yo tengo otras cosas que hacer y deben estar esperando por mí en mi casa.

"No hay ningún problema. Con llamar a mi casa para avisarle a mi mamá que llegaré más tarde es suficiente…..De todas maneras pensaba quedarme para explicarle a Kisumi lo que hicimos hoy en clase, si se puede…." Al venir no tenía idea si Shig— er, Kisumi querría que me quede, pero ahora que me lo está pidiendo, no voy a decirle que no. Mamá sabe que si demoro es porque estoy con mis amigos, así que no se preocupa….más bien desde que empezara a venir a casa directamente después de clases, me mira extraño.

La Sra. Shigino se excusa entonces para llamar a mi mamá mientras yo termino de tomar mi leche. En eso, Kisumi tira de mi manga para llamar mi atención y mostrarme su libreta.

[yo no quiero estudiar :( ]

Si pudiera ver su boca, seguramente estaría haciendo un puchero. Esto me hace sonreír un poco, sin embargo, dado que está enfermo y no puede abandonar su cama, no hay muchas cosas a las que podamos jugar…..al menos no las cosas que él y yo solemos hacer juntos cuando vengo de visita.

"Bueno, mañana puedo explicarte la tarea cuando venga a verte. Si terminamos a tiempo, podríamos incluso ver una película después, si tu mamá nos deja conectar el dvd player aquí en tu cuarto…..papá trajo algunas dvds hace unos días y todavía no los he visto. Sería como ir al cine, sólo que sin hacer fila y todo eso…."

Kisumi no escribe nada en respuesta, pero no necesita hacerlo para mostrarse contento con la mención del cine. Él quería que vayamos al cine para animarme, cuando yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba decaído. Aunque no quería admitirlo, sí extraño a Rin, y ahora que no está se me hacen mucho más presentes las cosas que me gustan de él y de nuestra amistad, y que no consigo en otros. Nuestras competencias, juegos tontos y hasta nuestras constantes riñas. Incluso recordar su risa, su voz, la manera en que sonreía al vencerme en algo, o cuando su cara se volvía tan roja como su cabello, de vergüenza….todo eso lo extraño y me hace sentir cosas por dentro que no estaban allí antes, creo…..

Aunque no comprendo todo lo que siento cuando estoy con Rin o pensando en él, lo que sí sé es que no me siento del mismo modo con nadie más, y es por eso, principalmente, que me molesto cuando Rin no puede verme pues, en verdad necesito tenerle conmigo ya que soy más feliz cuando estoy con él. No importa lo irritante o molesto que pueda ser a veces, o la facilidad con se pone a llorar, o como su cercanía ahora me hace sentir cosas extrañas en el estómago…Hecho de menos a Rin y deseo que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.

Sin embargo esto no es posible, y debo acostumbrarme a ello, como dijo Kisumi. Tal vez me ha afectado tanto pues nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que Rin y yo nos separaríamos…pensé que siempre le tendría a mi lado….De todas maneras, a pesar de los cambios, Rin y yo seguimos siendo amigos, seguimos siendo rivales, y no hay nada que pueda cambiar eso. Cojo la libreta de Kisumi y trazo dos líneas horizontales sobre dos verticales, para luego dibujar una equis en el extremo superior derecho de la figura.

"Todavía estás muy débil para hacer otras cosas, así que empezaremos con esto. Es tu turno, Kisumi." Ya antes me he quedado al lado de Rin cuando ha estado enfermo, por ello sé que estos son los únicos juegos que podrá jugar Kisumi hasta que se sienta mejor. Su mamá dijo que la medicina le daría sueño, así que esto es lo mejor por ahora.

Kisumi coge el lápiz y traza un círculo en el extremo superior izquierdo…..esta partida la tengo ganada….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yumi, <strong>__sí, me gustan que los hermanos Shigino sean tan cercanos :) Rin tiene sus cosas buenas, y sus cosas malas, pero creo que al final del anime consigue madurar un poco, aprendiendo a aceptar que no todos piensan como él, por ejemplo. Sin embargo, de niño no es así U_U Y sus acciones tienen consecuencias. Claro que quien no ha cometido tontería y media al crecer jaja XD A mí también me da penita, claro._

_**Rhaego, **__todavía pienso que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas de no haberse ido Rin, primero a Iwatobi y luego a Australia. No sé si mejores, pero definitivamente, distintas. Kisumi está allí, pero Sousuke casi no le nota U_U_

_**Darkela, **__el fic finaliza en el siguiente capítulo, desde el POV de Rin y Kisumi, así que preparaos n_n la infancia está llegando a su fin._

_**LouiseUchiha, **__creo que varios hemos pasado por cosas similares creciendo, a medida que vamos conociendo gente nueva y nuestro mundo se expande. Es triste muchas veces, pero todo se supera y de las experiencias se aprende, cierto? __ El final explora un tema nuevo, propio de la adolescencia, así que pueda ser que ya no lo sientas tan personal. Ojalá guste *_*_

_Gracias a todos por seguir el fic y dejar comentarios! :D_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	9. Epílogo

_Primera parte: Rin (13 años). Segunda parte: Kisumi (14-15 años)_

_Se mencionan varias cosas acontecidas en las novelas gráficas (High Speed 2), así que si no las has leído sería mejor que lo hicieras, pero de todas maneras creo que se puede entender por el contexto :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

"Gracias por la comida~"

Rusell y Lori se preocupan cuando no termino mi plato, así que esta vez he procurado terminármelo todo aunque no tenga apetito. Ellos son muy buenos conmigo y considerados también, siempre preguntándome acerca de cómo van mis clases y mi nado, hablando despacio en inglés para que pueda entender todo lo que me dicen…..si sólo los chicos del colegio fuesen como ellos.

Por semanas he tratado de acercarme a mis compañeros de salón y de equipo, pero no lo he conseguido del todo, siendo el idioma una de las principales barreras pues no puedo expresarles todo lo que deseo expresarles. Tampoco puedo entender todo lo que dicen, especialmente cuando hablan muy rápido, y me siento muy tonto cuando alguno me habla ridículamente lento, como burlándose…En Japón yo era uno de los mejores de la clase (sino el mejor) hablando en inglés, pero aquí….

No sólo no puedo hacer amigos, sino que tampoco consigo destacarme dentro del equipo de natación. Sabía que habrían otros muy buenos nadadores aquí, pero creí que estaría por encima de la mayoría y que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que estuviera a la par de los mejores, impresionándolos a todos…..Ya han pasado meses y la situación no ha cambiado….pareciera que por más que entrene y mejore mi desempeño, ellos avanzan el doble que yo, ensanchando la distancia que nos separa más y más.

Me siento solo y muy desanimado…..Rusell y Lori me llevan a pasear seguido, mostrándome los atractivos que tiene que ofrecer esta ciudad, pero aunque eso me gusta y me levanta el ánimo, el entusiasmo no me dura mucho una vez que regreso a clases y al entrenamiento, sólo para descubrir que todo sigue igual. Lo único que verdaderamente me hace sentir mejor y me relaja es visitar la playa, pues sé que al otro extremo de ese vasto mar están Sousuke y Haruka, y me siento feliz pues es como si todavía estuviéramos conectados de algún modo….

…..y muchas veces eso es mejor que escribir cartas. El sólo saber que están allí conmigo, mirando el mismo océano, siguiendo el mismo horizonte, me hace feliz…..Sé que le prometí a Sousuke escribirle semanalmente, para que estuviera al tanto de mi vida aquí y yo no me perdiera nada de la suya en Japón cuando el respondiera, pero cada vez es más difícil escribirle algo pues, cuando le dije que lo haría, no imaginé que las cosas no fuesen del modo en que las había anticipado.

Ya no tengo nada más que contarle a Sousuke acerca de la ciudad y la vida aquí, así que sólo me queda compartir con él mis progresos dentro del equipo de natación, y es por ese motivo que mis cartas se han vuelto más breves con el tiempo pues….no tengo ningún logro que compartir. Por lo que me ha escrito, a Sousuke le va muy bien en su equipo y, como era de esperarse, a Haruka también….Yo les dije a todos allá que iría a Australia a vencer, triunfar!...cómo puedo decirles que en lugar de eso enfrento fracaso tras fracaso a diario?...

"Winnie?"

El perro de Lori entra a mi habitación y se sube a mi regazo como otras veces. Seguramente debe notar mi tristeza y está tratando de consolarme, lo cual ocurre seguido pues tristeza es todo lo que me queda al volver a casa de Russel y Lori, una vez que dejo salir mi enojo después de entrenar en las tardes…. Desde hace algún tiempo, rabia es todo lo que siento con cada derrota durante los entrenamientos, no dirigida hacia mis compañeros, sino hacia mí mismo, por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para vencerles.

No recuerdo sentirme de ese modo antes….sí, jamás me ha gustado perder, pero este sentimiento oscuro lleno de furia no lo había experimentado jamás….Perder contra Sousuke nunca fue amargo….competir con él siempre fue agradable y divertido y natural….incluso todavía le debo aquella promesa que hicimos, luego que me venciera en mariposa aquella vez…..el sólo recuerdo de eso me hace sonreír…..Perder contra Haruka es distinto, como un deseo irrefrenable de hacerlo una y otra vez hasta conseguir superarle, sabiendo que él nunca dejará de sobrepasarme una vez que consiga alcanzarle…..Me molesta un poco pero igual quiero seguir intentándolo.

No sé por qué no me siento del mismo modo aquí, a pesar de haber chicos tan buenos o mejores que Haruka. Justamente vine por eso, por el desafío que representaba, pero aquí sólo siento amargura al perder y poco a poco esto me va consumiendo….Perder ya no me impulsa a seguir intentándolo y superarme, sino sólo me recuerda una y otra vez que no soy lo suficientemente bueno, así que por qué seguir intentándolo?

No! No puedo pensar así? Qué me ocurre?! No hay manera que vaya a renunciar a mi sueño, así que no puedo pensar de ese modo! Sousuke y Haruka están haciendo lo mismo allá en Japón….tal vez Haruka no tenga el mismo sueño que yo, pero seguro que con el tiempo se dará cuenta que ése es su camino también. Durante los relevos que nadamos juntos –y ganamos- sé que él puede ser tan apasionado por la natación como yo. Sí, le gusta el agua y nadar, pero sé que en ese momento disfrutó tanto como yo de ganar…..Sólo necesito ser tan bueno como él para despertar en Haruka ese deseo por competir que él despierta en mí…..sólo así conseguiré que me note y me vea como su rival…..

Y si quiero conseguir aquello necesito seguir entrenando (aunque me sienta cansado física y mentalmente). No tuve mucho tiempo de medir mis habilidades con Haru pues los meses que pasé en Iwatobi los dediqué a que formáramos un equipo para los relevos, y entrenar para los relevos es muy distinto que hacerlo para las competencias individuales….y como quería ganar, tuve que convencer a todos de enfocarnos sólo en eso, abandonando las demás competencias, pues iba muy en serio sobre conseguirlo.

Ganar los relevos me hizo ver que ya estaba listo para venir aquí a Australia pues había conseguido lo mismo que mi padre hasta entonces….era momento de ver el mundo….No puedo dejar que algunos impases me hagan ver las cosas de otro modo…..

Termino de escribir la carta para Haruka (la primera para él) y cuando la leo completa me doy cuenta que he escrito cosas que no deseo compartir con él…..Haruka no me ve como a su rival pues no soy lo suficientemente bueno, escribirle sobre las dificultades que estoy pasando sólo me harán ver débil frente a él, y eso no puede ser pues luego de los meses que llevo aquí, a pesar de que no me va tan bien como hubiese esperado, he mejorado y ya debo ser capaz de derrotar a Haruka…tiene que ser así…..No puedo mandarle esto….

Decidido, borro el nombre de Haruka de la carta…cada vez que he escrito su nombre…..y en su lugar pongo el nombre de Sousuke…..No he escrito nada comprometedor que delate lo mal que me va, sólo algunas cosas acerca de lo difícil que es todo y lo mucho que me estoy esforzando, así que Sousuke no se alarmará, y tal vez hasta me escriba algunas palabras de ánimo en respuesta…..él siempre ha sabido que decirme para hacerme sentir mejor…..me gustaría que estuviera aquí conmigo...le extraño….

Me gustaría contarle todo, confesarle cómo me siento en verdad, pero no puedo….no porque crea que Sousuke se burlaría de mí o me rechazaría sino porque….sería como decir en voz alta que he fracasado y que, peor aún, me estoy rindiendo, y Sousuke se sentiría muy decepcionado de mí por ello….nunca me perdonaría que me de por vencido pues él jamás haría algo semejante….

* * *

><p>Ya he tenido suficiente!<p>

No lo entiendo! Por qué no puedo lograrlo?! Sigo todas las indicaciones del entrenador, entreno más fuerte que el resto de mis compañeros de equipo, e incluso dedico parte de mi tiempo libre para aprender más de técnicas de nado, y aún así no consigo estar dentro de los mejores!...Qué sucede conmigo?! Quiero llorar de cólera pero me contengo…..

Parece como si cuanto más me esfuerzo, peores resultados consigo…..No soy el peor del grupo, pero estar dentro del promedio no es suficiente….Acaso no tengo lo que se necesita para ser el mejor?...Siempre creí que el trabajo duro podría superar cualquier cantidad de talento, y aunque sí tengo talento, pareciera que no es suficiente para conseguir mi objetivo…por mucho que me esfuerce…..

Acaso para ser el mejor se necesita tener un talento sobresaliente? Haruka tiene algo así, pues no necesita entrenar mucho para conseguir excelentes resultados, sin embargo yo estaba muy cerca de alcanzarle y por eso mismo creí que al venir aquí, haría que la brecha que nos separaba desapareciera…..que mi entrenamiento superior puliría mi talento natural de tal manera que sobrepasaría el suyo…..por eso es que no entiendo lo que ocurre…..

Qué estoy haciendo mal?...Sé que sigo amando la natación tanto como antes de venir aquí, pero con el pasar de los meses esta amargura ha ido apagando en mi el entusiasmo que siempre me trajo competir en una piscina. Ir a entrenar ya no es algo que me cause emoción, sino una tortura y aunque eso no me gusta, no puedo evitarlo…..Dónde quedaron los días en que no podía esperar a que acabaran las clases para ir a nadar?

Hace semanas que dejé de escribirle a Sousuke por temor a transmitirle todas estas emociones negativas a través de mis cartas. Aunque me siento mal por eso, no tengo cabeza para pensar en escribirle…..simplemente no puedo. Necesito descubrir qué estoy haciendo mal….Lo último que supe de Sousuke es que seguía nadando para Sano, y estaba mejorando cada vez más…..Gou, en su última llamada, me contó lo mucho que Sousuke había progresado y las competencias que estaba ganando para su equipo….Por qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo?

Gou dijo que, incluso, Sousuke consiguió ganarle a Haruka en una oportunidad, nadando libre, aunque según Sousuke (sí, le escribé a Sousuke luego que Gou me contara sobre ello….al parecer mi amigo y mi hermana hablan por teléfono seguido) esa carrera no contó pues Haru estaba cansado…..Como fuere, igual le ganó….Cómo consiguió eso en tan poco tiempo estando allá? Acaso tiene que ver con que Sousuke sólo está enfocado en competir y ganar para sí mismo?...Será acaso que competir en los relevos aquella vez fue un error?...Todavía sigo pensando en aquella carrera y lo mucho que significó para mí ganar con Haru, Makoto y Nagisa…..acaso eso es lo que estoy haciendo mal? Lo que me está distrayendo y no me permite progresar?

Si es así…..cómo algo que me hizo sentir tan bien puede ser tan malo al final? No entiendo….necesito respuestas….Necesito saber si, después de el tiempo invertido aquí y lo mucho que he sacrificado, por lo menos he conseguido mejorar en algo, lo suficiente para ser capaz de derrotar a Haruka al menos…..Necesito saber si podré hacer realidad mi sueño algún día, si tengo lo que se necesita para alcanzarlo….necesito saber que no he desperdiciado todos estos años de mi vida persiguiendo un sueño que nunca tuve oportunidad de alcanzar….

**Kisumi's POV**

"Hayato, ya regreso~ Ayuda a mamá con la tarta de manzana. Te prometo volver a tiempo para comerla juntos, ok?~"

"De acuerdo, Ni-chan!"

Sin más, cierro la puerta de mi casa y me dirijo hacia donde Sousuke y yo hemos quedado en vernos. Como él no había pensado en un lugar de reunión y vivimos algo lejos uno del otro, le propuse vernos en el parque donde jugábamos de chicos pues es un sitio que ambos conocemos y queda a mitad de camino para los dos. Ya faltan pocos días para que se termine el año escolar y comencemos la escuela secundaria….Sousuke dice que tiene noticias que darme y me alegra que haya querido decírmelo en persona pues yo también tengo noticias para él…..

Hace mucho que sus noticias no tienen que ver con Rin pues luego de unos meses de haber partido a Australia, Rin dejó de escribirle, así que me pregunto de qué se tratará. A pesar de haberme cambiado de escuela a los 12 años, dejando Sano para ir a estudiar a Iwatobi, Sousuke y yo no perdimos contacto. Sousuke nunca me llama por teléfono, pero yo si lo hago a veces y nos mandamos mensajes de texto con regularidad desde hace un año, desde que empezamos a tener celulares….aunque fue todo un reto conseguir que Sousuke me diera su número de celular.

"_Sabía que esto pasaría…..Dije que podías escribirme sólo por algo importante"_

"_Y no es importante preguntarte como estás?~"_

"_No cuando la respuesta es siempre la misma:…estoy bien…."_

"_Pero tal vez un día no sea la misma….por eso es que lo hago~"_

Sousuke, aunque no lo considera importante, igual responde cada uno de mis mensajes de texto. No siempre de inmediato y generalmente usa respuestas cortas, pero lo hace, así que continúo escribiéndole pues en verdad quiero saber. Cuando estudiábamos juntos podía verle a diario, pero esos días han quedado atrás, y conociéndole no ha hecho amigos cercanos los últimos 3 años pues ha estado enfocado únicamente en la natación, para sí mismo y por su deseo de seguir conectado a Rin de alguna manera y alcanzarle, ir tras él, me parece…..

A Sousuke le afectó mucho que Rin dejara de escribirle. No estuve allí con él cuando eso pasó (durante el primer año de la escuela media), pero pude notar cambios en él cada vez que le veía cuando su colegio venía a competir con la escuela de Iwatobi. Si ya antes Sousuke estaba triste por la partida de Rin, entrenando duro para sobrellevar eso, no fue sino hasta que Rin dejó de escribir que empezó a obsesionarse con Haruka también. No del modo en que Rin lo estaban sino- Parecía que quería obligar a Haruka que le mostrara todo lo que era capaz de hacer, de dar, molestándose con él cuando no lo hacía o sentía que no se estaba esforzando lo suficiente, o que no le daba la debida importancia.

"_Rin está luchando solo allá en Australia…..al menos debería esforzarse por él…."_

Fue lo que me dijera en una ocasión, luego de haber confrontado a Haruka una vez más….Sousuke reconoce que Haruka tiene talento, pero no ve en él lo que Rin ve….quiere ganarle, sí, y me confesó que fue emocionante nadar contra él, sin embargo competir contra él no es lo que le impulsa a nadar…..ese lugar está reservado sólo para Rin. Si bien Haruka y Sousuke son diferentes en muchos aspectos, coinciden en otros, y creo que podrían llevarse mejor de no ser por la presencia de Rin en sus vidas, pues muchas de sus discusiones tienen que ver con él.

"_No sólo pierde la llave de su casa…la cual tiene __escrita__ su dirección…..sino que ni siquiera cierra con seguro la puerta de su casa. Acaso no sabe que existen ladrones? O es que no le importan que entren a robar?"_

Sousuke me contó todo sobre la visita que le hizo a Haruka para devolverle la llave que había perdido, y aunque fue asombroso que congeniaran tan bien aquella vez, lo que sacó me sacó una sonrisa fue enterarme que Sousuke, a pesar de lo mucho que le disgusta Haruka, fue hasta allá para esperarle y devolverle su llave…..Siempre he sabido que él es una buena persona, sin embargo al estar tanto tiempo en Iwatobi, escuchando la impresión que tienen de él por allá, a veces pareciera que hablaran de otra persona.

"_Me dio tanto miedo que viniera a buscar a Haru y empezara a reclamarle esas cosas….Por qué se enojaría? Haru no tiene la culpa de haber estado cansado luego de competir en tantas carreras…."_

Makoto es la persona más gentil y dulce del mundo, y aunque a mí tampoco me gustan las peleas, a veces creo que exagera las cosas….o tal vez sea que he pasado tanto tiempo con Sousuke y Rin que estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de confrontaciones? De todas maneras, luego de 3 años con ellos, debo admitir que lo que existe entre Haruka y Makoto es algo muy especial, íntimo e inquebrantable. No sé si después evolucionará en algo más, pero ese vínculo entre los dos fue lo primero que me llamó la atención por ser tan evidente.

Si antes pensaba que Rin y Sousuke eran unidos y se entendían mutuamente; Makoto y Haruka están en otro nivel… se comunican casi telepáticamente. Haruka no es de hablar mucho, pero aún así Makoto sabe lo que él está pensando o cómo se siente, generalmente respondiendo por él cuando Haruka no desea hacerlo. En una ocasión le expresé a Haruka esto, y le dije que parecían hermanos por lo bien que se entendían, pero él no estuvo de acuerdo.

"_Sólo somos amigos de infancia"_

Por Makoto supe que se conocían desde el jardín de infantes, así que habían crecido juntos pues no se habían separado desde entonces….Hubo un tiempo en que creí que sólo podías conseguir un vínculo tan cercano con alguien –como el de Sousuke y Rin- de ese modo, estando al lado de alguien por mucho tiempo, sin embargo esto no es así…..Makoto y Haruka, Sousuke y Rin, sólo pudieron pasar tanto tiempo juntos pues hubo química entre ellos desde un principio, algo que les unió desde el momento que se conocieron y les hizo imposible separarse….como dos piezas de un rompecabezas que encajan perfectamente. Uno completa al otro

Simplemente es algo que se da o no se da, eso es todo. Yo nunca me he conectado con alguien así, pues tiene que ser algo mutuo y que pasa en un instante…casi como *amor a primera vista*….tal vez esa sea la mejor manera de definirlo…. Eso no quiere decir que las demás relaciones con otras personas no sean significativas pues lo son, pero estar en presencia de personas que tienen algo así me hacen recordar lo mucho que lo he querido desde pequeño….aunque ya no lo busque. Si pasa tan espontáneamente cuando aparece la persona indicada, entonces no sirve de nada buscarlo, verdad?

Si bien no esperaba que el trabajo de papá haría que me trasladase a la escuela donde estudiaba Haruka –de quien había escuchado mucho durante mi último año de primaria- sería mentir si dijera que no me acerqué a él con segundas intenciones. Desde que Rin le mencionara y luego de haber visto como su aparición había cambiado la relación entre mis dos amigos, tenía curiosidad por conocerle y saber más de él. No por nada malo, sólo simple curiosidad, y así fue que me acerqué a los demás chicos del club de natación de Iwatobi.

"_Tampoco es como si te fueras a Tokio, Kisumi…..No pongas esa cara….nos veremos por allí, tú mismo lo acabas de decir…."_

Sabía que Sousuke no sentiría mi partida del mismo modo que sintió la de Rin cuando se trasladó a otra escuela, pero me gustó que dijera que nos veríamos a pesar de eso…y ha sido así desde entonces. No sólo le he visto cuando su escuela viene a competir a Iwatobi, sino también algunos días durante las vacaciones pues voy a visitarle. Cuando Rin todavía escribía, Sousuke solía contarme parte del contenido de sus cartas. Rin sólo preguntó por mí en una de sus cartas, pero me puso contento que todavía se acordara de mí.

Estos 3 años en Iwatobi han sido interesantes. No sólo he conseguido formar un equipo de basquetbol con quienes deseo jugar, sino también he hecho buenos amigos a partir de mi iniciativa de acercarme a Haruka. Makoto es uno de ellos, y aunque me decepcionó no poder conseguir que se quedara en el club de basquetbol, me alegra haberle conocido. Me queda la satisfacción de haber hecho todo lo posible para que forme equipo conmigo, pero al igual que el resto de mis amigos cercanos, su pasión es la natación y no había manera que le alejara de eso o de Haruka…..especialmente de Haruka.

Sin embargo, no esperaba que en tan sólo 3 años la visión que tenía de mí mismo y de otros cambiara tanto…..darme cuenta de cosas que antes no notaba, o sabía que estaban allí….como por ejemplo que Sousuke me gusta como algo más que un amigo…..

"Esa ropa te quedan mejor…." Señala Sousuke, a modo de saludo, alejándose del árbol en que estaba apoyado para dar un paso en mi dirección.

"Acaso estás diciendo que me veo bien? Me estás dando un cumplido?~ Tú también te ves muy apuesto, Sousuke~" mi amigo me mira condescendientemente, con esos ojos azul verdosos suyos que tanto me fascinan.

"Quiero decir que los colores te quedan mejor pues son vivos….te ves extraño cuando vistes de negro….Es como si a mí me vieras usar rosado…" ya lo sabía. Lo supe desde el primer momento que Sousuke me viera vistiendo mi uniforme negro de Iwatobi e hiciera una mueca de desagrado. Incluso la vez anterior mencionó que el color negro no iba conmigo, sin embargo me gusta intentar avergonzarle.

"Yo creo que te verías muy bien usando algo de color rosado~"

"Kisumi…." La cara que pone da por terminado el asunto, así que eso es todo. De todas maneras, el color que le luce mejor es el azulino, pues resalta sus ojos….

Sousuke ha crecido mucho en estos 3 años. Todavía es un poco más alto que yo, pero soy capaz de verle de frente sin elevar la mirada. Ha estado yendo al gimnasio con frecuencia y aunque todavía se le puede considerar esbelto (como yo), ya está empezando a sacar más músculos. Es más fornido que yo al menos, y su espalda es bastante amplia por las muchas horas de nadar mariposa. En definitiva, ya no queda mucho del niño de hace unos años, salvo sus ojos, pero eso también ha cambiado en algo, claro que no puedo decir que el cambio le haya caído mal…..por el contrario….

Yo también he cambiado. No sólo estoy más alto, sino también he aprendido a desenvolverme mejor en muchos aspectos de mi vida. Si bien tenía a Haruka y Asahi para alejar a las chicas estos años en Iwatobi, aprendí que lo mejor no era escapar de ellas, sino mantenerlas satisfechas para conseguir que se comporten mejor. En general las chicas son muy atentas y me divierte pasar tiempo con ellas pues son simpáticas y les gusta estar conmigo, pero a veces pueden ser demasiado agobiantes, demandando mi atención a todo momento. Al inicio no sabía como pedirles que me dieran espacio sin ofenderles, pero pronto aprendí que si quiero conseguir que me escuchen, debo darles primero lo que piden, que muchas veces no pasa de un cumplido o un guiño o una caricia…..eso las distrae.

"_Go, go, let's go." _

"_Go, go, kiss me." _

"_Please, love me." _

"_Please, kiss me."_

Asahi me mencionó muchas veces –muy directa y casi groseramente- lo horrible que era esto que cantaban un grupo de mis más fervientes fans para apoyarme durante los partidos. Personalmente, aunque no me gustaba, tampoco me desagradaba tanto como a él y fue más bien por Asahi que decidí hacer algo para detenerles durante el segundo año de escuela media, pues él no paraba de mencionar lo desagradable que era. Me costó convencer a las chicas que cantaran otra cosa, pero luego de muchos favores, lo conseguí.

"…qué estás haciendo?..."

"Subiéndome a un columpio…..Estamos en un parque, en el área de juegos, así que lo lógico es subirse a uno, no? Para eso veníamos aquí, recuerdas?~"

"Eso era cuando éramos niños….hace mucho que ya no lo somos…."

"Oh, vamos Sousuke! No ha pasado tanto tiempo…Si no quieres subirte al menos empújame, si?~"

Sousuke me mira cruzado de brazos, como esperando que cambie de opinión de sólo verle a los ojos. Lo siento Sousuke, pero he aprendido a ser inmune a tu mirada fulminante. Voltea a ver a ambos lados para verificar que no haya nadie cerca y luego se coloca detrás de mí….seguidamente siento un empujón suave en la espalda y comienzo a balancearme sobre el columpio….. Sí, Sousuke es gentil a pesar de su intimidante exterior…..nunca ha podido decir que no a cosas así….cosas pequeñas que puede hacer por sus amigos para hacerles felices….cosas para las que no tiene una razón fuerte por la que negarse….Es otra de las muchas cosas que me gustan de él…..

Siempre creí que lo único que quería era ser cercano a Sousuke, ser su amigo del modo que Rin lo era, y en verdad eso fue todo lo que quise por bastante tiempo, pero todo cambia, incluso los sentimientos, y no fue sino hasta el incidente con Asahi que empecé a darme cuenta que ya se trataba de algo distinto. Jamás se me ocurrió que era posible interesarse sentimentalmente por otro chico, y aunque no había tenido enamorada, sí tuve cierto *contacto* un par de ocasiones con una chica de mi grado, a inicios de este último año de escuela media. Sólo fueron algunos besos y caricias, pero me resultó agradable, sin embargo luego de lo que pasara con Asahi me di cuenta que podría ser mejor con alguien más….alguien por quien guardase sentimientos más profundos que el aprecio que sentía por esas chicas, a pesar de tratarse de un hombre.

Asahi siempre me pareció un tipo rudo desde un principio, pero me agradaba su energía y el que dijera lo que pensaba tan abiertamente. Al inicio no sabía si yo le agradaba o no, especialmente después de que dijera que mi nombre era sucio y otras cosas más, pero cuando le escuché gritar mi nombre durante un partido para apoyarme, supe que no era malo, ni tenía animosidad contra mí. Yo hice lo mismo por él y mi apoyo fue bien recibido, entonces fue así que nos hicimos buenos amigos.

Con los meses me acostumbré a su manera algo tosca de transmitir sus ideas, recordándome que no lo hacía por hacerme sentir mal, sino porque Asahi era así: escandaloso como Rin, algo irascible como él solo, y bastante terco como Sousuke, pero de buen corazón….alguien que apoya a sus amigos. Era feliz siendo su amigo, y éramos muy unidos (me buscaba para almorzar inclusive), sin embargo debí darme cuenta que había algo distinto allí….y creo que lo hubo desde el día que me acusara de ser espía de Sano, durante mi primer año en Iwatobi.

"_Dónde estabas? Contándole nuestros secretos a tu amiguito de Sano?!"_

Fue lo que me reclamara, nuevamente, apenas volví de pasar un tiempo con Sousuke, después de que le viera cuando su colegio vino a enfrentarse a Iwatobi por primera vez. En ese momento no le tomé importancia y busqué convencer a Asahi que yo no era un espía pues en verdad creía que de eso se trataba, ya que no era extraño que armase un escándalo por cosas insignificantes…..No fue hasta este último año de escuela que me di cuenta que se trataban de celos.

_Flashback_

_El beso no dura más de dos segundos, pero el silencio que viene después parece durar décadas. No comprendo…..Tan sólo hace un rato Asahi me trajo aquí para que le ayudara a guardar unas escobas en el armario detrás de las aulas, y ahora él está parado frente a mí, con las mejillas muy coloradas, mirándome directamente con sus ojos rojos, luego de que me besara en la boca…._

"_Me gustas, Kisumi….desde hace tiempo me gustas y quiero que seamos pareja…"_

_Sus palabras me dejan más sorprendido que el mismo beso y no sé cómo reaccionar. Tal vez debería decirle que eso no es posible porque ambos somos chicos, pero me parece tan natural lo que acaba de hacer que no tengo razones para hacerlo. En su cara puedo ver que en verdad siente lo que dice, y mi corazón late deprisa al entender esto, pero no late así porque yo me sienta del mismo modo…..Y es una lástima pues él se ve tan adorable, como no le he visto antes….decidido y entusiasta y algo nervioso a la vez….._

"_Asahi…."_

"_Qué pasa? Acaso el beso estuvo mal? Nunca he besado a nadie antes, así que tal vez no me haya salido bien, pero si quieres puedo intentarlo de nuevo…."_

_Asahi me coge de los hombros nuevamente, con ambas manos, e inclina su cabeza hacia adelante como hace poco, para plantar otro beso en mis labios, y es entonces que, sin pensarlo dos veces, le aparto ligeramente para evitar que prosiga. Quiero explicarle que esto es extraño pues él es mi amigo y los amigos no se besan de ese modo…..Tal vez a los 8 años no encontraba nada de malo en cosas así, pero ahora es distinto…..gestos como éste tienen ahora un nuevo significado para mí…..especialmente si se trata de un beso en los labios…._

"_Q-qué ocurre?"_

"_Esto no está bien….Asahi…"_

_Por primera vez las palabras me fallan y no sé cómo continuar. Estoy tan confundido que necesito un rato para ordenar mis ideas. Sólo sé que no está bien que nos besemos de este modo. De repente, la expresión casi tímida que Asahi me mostraba hace un rato, cambia a una más severa y amarga. Sus mejillas coloradas desaparecen y el enojo marca sus facciones de repente, transformándose en una persona que no conozco….casi puedo sentir el desdén emanar de su mirada._

"_Por qué? Porque se trata de mí?! Seguro prefieres a tu amigo de Sano! Ése al que siempre vas a visitar y a quien le escribes a diario, no?! Él nunca ha venido a apoyarte en tus partidos como yo en todo este tiempo y aún así le prefieres?!"_

_Las palabras de Asahi nuevamente me dejan estupefacto y no atino a decir nada en respuesta, especialmente porque comprendo de inmediato de quien está hablando. Cuando quiero preguntarle por qué piensa eso, para intentar llegar a él y solucionar esta situación, Asahi se marcha muy enfadado, sin mirar atrás….y yo no voy detrás de él….no esta vez pues no puedo moverme…._

_Fin del flashback_

Aunque busqué a Asahi luego, varias veces, para conversar con él y tal vez explicarle todo lo que no pude ese día, fue imposible. Ese día dejamos de ser amigos. Nuestro distanciamiento no pasó desapercibido para Makoto, pero no podía contarle a Makoto lo ocurrido…..no sabía cómo y si Asahi no decía nada, yo no tenía derecho de hacerlo tampoco. Pensé que con el tiempo las cosas entre nosotros se arreglarían solas, pero cuando a las pocas semanas, Asahi nos presentó a todos su enamorada, supe que esto ya no era posible. Éste era su modo de decirme que ya no deseaba saber nada de mí. Ni como amigo ni como nada pues no había correspondido sus sentimientos.

Aunque estaba triste por haberle perdido y porque, luego de eso, Asahi empezara a faltar a las práctica del club de natación para pasar más tiempo con esta chica (alejándose de sus compañeros de equipo también), lo sucedido me hizo reflexionar sobre varias cosas distintas. Fue entonces que, poco a poco, pude darme cuenta que no rechacé a Asahi porque me desagradaba que me besara un chico, sino porque él no era el chico quien quería que me bese…..y Asahi supo antes que yo en quien estaba interesado de ese modo.

Hubo un tiempo que se me cruzó por la cabeza confesarle mis sentimientos a Sousuke, sin embargo al mismo tiempo que reconocí que él me interesaba de otro modo, también me di cuenta que los sentimientos de profunda amistad de Sousuke hacia Rin habían cambiado…..Sousuke amaba a Rin, más que como a un amigo, y aunque todavía no se había dado cuenta, no había manera que en su corazón hubiese espacio para mí, pues Rin lo llenaba por completo….lo podía notar en su mirada cada vez que le mencionaba, la cual había cambiado de añoranza a profunda adoración hacia Rin con el paso de los años, sin que yo me percatase….

Y es por eso que no pienso decir nada ni ahora ni nunca. Sé lo que va a ocurrir si le confieso lo que siento y también prefiero ahorrarme la desilusión de imaginar lo que _podría ser_ cuando es imposible que ocurra, así que procuro no fantasear al respecto ni ahondar en mis sentimientos hacia él para poder seguir siendo su amigo….pues deseo seguir siendo su amigo y seguir a su lado. No quiero que las cosas terminen como con Asahi….me dolería demasiado perder a otro amigo de ese modo, en especial a Sousuke….

Quisiera decir que sólo se trata de atracción física, pero no es así….con Sousuke nunca podría ser así pues aunque su físico me gusta (y mucho) no es todo lo que me gusta de él, sin embargo estoy casi seguro que tan sólo se trata de un enamoramiento pasajero (casi como un capricho. Creo que en inglés le dicen _crush_?), y si no permito que vaya más allá de eso, entonces no habrá problema para que todo siga igual que siempre…..pues es mejor que sea así…por mí, especialmente.

Rin volverá en algún momento y Sousuke tendrá una nueva oportunidad con él….y si los sentimientos de Rin hacia Haruka no pasaron de ser una fascinación pasajera de infancia, y si Rin es capaz de corresponder los sentimientos de Sousuke, ellos tendrán su final feliz…Quién soy yo para interferir en la felicidad de ambos? Además….muy probablemente tampoco vuelva a ver a Sousuke como ahora y nuestra amistad no sobreviva una nueva separación. Pueda ser que la distancia juegue de mi lado, y lo que siento por él vaya desapareciendo y nunca llegue a convertirse en amor, ya que….es mejor no aferrarse a algo imposible de conseguir.

"Qué querías decirme Kisumi?...dijiste que tenías noticias que darme…." Él me cita para vernos y yo soy quien debe hablar primero…ni modo. De todas maneras, prefiero sacar de mi pecho lo que tengo que decir, de una vez.

"Mi papá ha conseguido otro empleo….Nos vamos a mudar en unas semanas, luego de la graduación…." Como Sousuke está detrás de mí, empujándome, no puedo ver la expresión que pone al momento en que le doy estas noticias, pero es mejor así….prefiero no saber. A donde voy queda lejos de donde él vive, así que esta vez no podré visitarle del modo que lo he estado haciendo estos últimos 3 años.

"Y a dónde irán?"

"A otro distrito, fuera de los límites de Iwatobi…..No voy a ir a la misma secundaria que mis demás compañeros sino a otro lugar cerca de mi nueva casa… Hayato va a empezar la escuela primaria por allí también….No conozco el lugar, pero papá dice que es agradable, claro que será extraño no poder ver el mar tan seguido…." Sí, el sitio al que vamos está algo alejado de la costa, así que mis días de pasear por el muelle están llegando a su fin. Sousuke no comenta nada por un rato, y cuando estoy tentado de preguntarle si vendrá a visitarme a pesar de vivir tan lejos, él habla por fin.

"Entonces no soy el único que se marcha….Yo también me voy a ir a vivir a otro lado a fin de año….Me voy Tokio…" Su declaración me deja en shock. Entonces éstas eran sus noticias? Si ya antes pensaba que sería difícil vernos debido a que me iba a vivir a las afueras de Iwatobi, el que se mude a Tokio hará imposible que nos veamos del todo. En un instante dejo de balancearme en el columpio para voltear hacia atrás y poder encararle.

"…Tokio?"

"Sí, me voy para estudiar allá. Mi familia se queda aquí, solamente yo me mudo….Conseguí que me aceptaran en Tokitsu que es la escuela donde quería entrar pues tiene un exigente programa de natación. La competencia allí es fuerte y justamente eso es lo que quiero. Además, entrenar y competir allá me ayudará a ser reclutado más fácil y rápidamente por una universidad, para sí poder competir profesionalmente."

Sousuke me dice esto sonriendo ampliamente, orgulloso de lo que acaba de compartir conmigo, y solamente por eso me recupero pronto del shock para, a continuación, ponerme de pie y abrazarle, pues él ha trabajado muy duro para lograr esto…..dejando de lado la aguada punzada que siento en el pecho….._"Tampoco es como si te fueras a Tokio, Kisumi…"_ me dijo aquella vez, para asegurarme que nos seguiríamos viendo…bueno, ahora él si se va a Tokio, así que supongo éste es el adiós…..y no estaba preparado para decirle adiós hoy.

"Felicidades, Sousuke! No sabía que tenías planes para viajar a la capital…..Te vas a divertir mucho por allá~ Deben haber muchas cosas interesantes en una ciudad tan grande~" Los logros ameritan felicitaciones….es lo normal….De todas maneras, en parte, sí estoy genuinamente alegre por mi amigo pues esto es lo que quiere y por lo que ha trabajado tanto y lo que le llevará un paso más cerca de su sueño y de…Rin…..Ellos dos hace mucho que sabían muy bien lo que querían hacer con sus vidas respecto a la natación, y su dedicación al deporte para hacerlo posible es algo que siempre he admirado en ambos…..No tengo derecho de arruinar este momento de felicidad suyo.

"Voy a Tokio a entrenar, no a divertirme…..Y no quería decirte nada hasta haberlo conseguido. Aunque tenía un buen record académico y deportivo, no era seguro que me aceptaran allá….por eso no dije nada antes…." Sousuke siempre tan serio….Aunque hubiese preferido que me contara sobre sus planes con anterioridad, de todas maneras soy el primero en saberlo y…tal vez fue mejor que no me dijera nada. No sé cómo hubiese actuado teniendo en mente por semanas la idea de que Sousuke se marcharía….posiblemente, en un impulso, le hubiese confesado que me gusta y, posiblemente, no estaríamos conversando ahora.

"No todo es entrenamiento, sabes? Está bien ser dedicado, pero te puedes hacer daño si te exiges mucho….Además, divertirse de vez en cuando es bueno también. Así puedes hacer amigos y conocer qué otras cosas te gusta hacer además de nadar~"

Sousuke se ha vuelto más obsesivo respecto a la natación, desde mi punto de vista, pues ya no dedica su tiempo libre a otra cosa que no sea entrenar. A veces he tenido que arrastrarle casi a la fuerza para que rompa su rutina y venga conmigo a hacer otras cosas, como las que hacíamos juntos antes: ir al cine, jugar video juegos, jugar otros deportes, etc. Espero que haga nuevos amigos allá y que esos amigos estén pendientes de él y consigan también hacer que se relaje un poco.

"….nadar es divertido para mí, Kisumi…." Ok, los nuevos amigos que haga van a tener una misión difícil, pero quien no adora un reto? Es justamente por eso que disfruto tanto provocándole cada vez que le veo~

Ahora que todo está dicho y sé que ésta puede ser la última vez que le vea, el sentimiento de tristeza de hace un rato vuelve a aparecer con fuerza….. Ya me dijo lo que quería decirme y es muy posible que ahora desee marcharse, pero….no quiero que lo haga todavía…Si es la última vez que le veré en mucho tiempo al menos quiero retenerle un poco más, así que le invito a comer tarta de manzana en mi casa. Sousuke no se hace de rogar esta vez y acepta venir conmigo así que nos ponemos en marcha. Caminamos en silencio sin darme cuenta: yo perdido en mis pensamientos y Sousuke….bueno, él no es de hablar por hablar.

"…Gou me ha hecho prometerle que nos mantendremos en contacto mientras esté allá….de todas maneras pensaba escribirle para contarle sobre Tokio pues ella no conoce….Tú puedes continuar escribiéndome al celular si lo deseas…..Voy a estar más ocupado que antes, y tal vez no pueda responder siempre, pero voy a leer todo lo que me escribas…." Uh? No puedo creer que él me esté pidiendo eso. Tal vez ya no le vea en mucho tiempo, pero al menos no perderemos contacto del todo si está dispuesto a seguir comunicándose conmigo a través del celular.

"en serio? Todo?~"

"Mientras no sean tonterías, Kisumi…y no me mandes caritas felices sin nada de texto….no esperes que responda a eso…." No lo ha hecho hasta ahora, responderme, pero igual pienso seguir mandándoselas pues quiero creer que en el fondo no le molesta tanto. Quien sabe, pueda ser que hasta le saquen una sonrisa cuando está teniendo un mal día.

Saber que muy posiblemente, a pesar de que cada uno tomará caminos tan distintos y distantes dentro de unas semanas, seguiremos en contacto, me levanta el ánimo. Platicamos amenamente el resto de camino a casa y es agradable. Aunque su noticia me cayó como un baldazo de agua fría, no pienso malgastar este momento, el presente, atormentándome por cosas que todavía pasarán en unas semanas…..

Sousuke se decepcionó mucho cuando Rin no volviera a Japón durante las vacaciones, como había prometido. No le ha visto en años, y sólo sabe que se encuentra bien a través de Gou, pero aún así no ha podido olvidarle y en cambio sus sentimientos hacia él han crecido aún más….Sólo espero que no pase lo mismo conmigo…no, imposible…..Estoy seguro que sólo se trata de un gusto pasajero…..ya pasará…..

* * *

><p><em>Qué pasa luego? Lo que ya sabemos: Rin regresa a Japón, reta a Haruka, pierde, y se da por vencido, para volver después durante el segundo año de secundaria en Samezuka, llevándose a cabo los acontecimientos de la primera temporada de Free! Sousuke va a Tokio, está en la cima y luego lo pierde todo al lesionarse. Kisumi desaparece del mapa y, en algún momento, experimenta el terror de casi perder a Hayato en un accidente.<em>

_El sistema educativo de Japón es distinto al de este lado del mundo, así que aquí algunos alcances:_

_La escuela primaria o escuela elemental en Japón consta de 6 niveles, y los niños la terminan a los 12 años generalmente. Luego de ello viene la escuela media o junior (que no tenemos acá) la cual consta de 3 niveles y dura hasta que cumplen 14 o 15 años. La escuela secundaria consta también de 3 niveles y se culmina a las 17 u 18 años. _

_**Iruse, Darkela, **__el fic termina con este epílogo, pero voy a escribir otro fic que es la continuación de éste, así que sigue la misma evolución de personajes :) La infancia es tierna, la adolescencia es…complicada…como una montaña rusa, con altos y bajos, y por momentos confusa y aterradora XD_

_**Yumi, **__este fic no es una precuela de "Not so complicated". Son historias distintas que no guardan relación, pero este "Three is a crowd" sí va a tener una continuación que empieza cuando Sousuke vuelve a ver a Rin en Samezuka (Free 2da temporada) XD La imagen es linda, verdad? No sé cómo podría enviártela, pero tengo una cuenta en photobucket (ver mi profile), así que la estaré colgando allí entre hoy y mañana para ti ;)_

_Gracias a todos por leer y comentar!_

_Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
